


Cuéntame cómo pasó

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Byzantine Empire, Crusades, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Historical Accuracy, Historical Charcters, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Pre-Season/Series 01, Supernatural Elements, all flashback, lot of flashback, srsl
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: 1821: nel tentativo di sfuggire alla noia il piccolo Marcel trova per caso delle memorie.Da Costantinopoli a Gerusalemme e ritorno, Tessalonica, la Russia, l'Inghilterra, la Spagna e tutto quello che c'è nel mezzo





	1. Costantinopoli 1147

New Orleans, 1821:

_La giornata rischiava di diventare più noiosa di quanto credesse pensò Marcel._   
_L’arrivo di mister Kol aveva portato un po’ di vivacità ma dovunque fossero andati lui e Klaus lo ignorava, sapeva bene invece che Rebekah si era recata al cimitero sulla tomba di Emile mentre Elijah era andato da miss Celeste dunque lui aveva la casa tutta per sé._

  
_Si era esercitato al pianoforte, stonando, aveva riletto il Bardo e ora si annoiava, poteva sempre andare oltre il canale a guardare le cocottes ma non era sicuro di tornare a casa in tempo, questo prima che un libro gli cadesse in testa; bisognava chiamare qualcuno per sistemare gli scaffali si disse mentre si massaggiava la nuca. Rimase sorpreso, era la stessa rilegatura dei journal di Elijah ma la scrittura non era la sua e … forse aveva trovato cosa fare si disse._   
_La carta era nuova, le parole vergate a mano e la data era il 1147, anche se accanto vi era un segno nero e quello che gli sembrava un sei, non era nemmeno un originale ma una trascrizione si rese conto fin dalle prime lettere, chiunque lo avesse trascritto, probabilmente Klaus, aveva anche tradotto i brani dato che vi erano appunti e note, e quello era l’alfabeto greco?_

  
_Lentamente cominciò a leggere “correva l’anno del Signore 1147, anno 6655 dalla creazione del mondo, quando l’esercito franco arrivò in città … “_

 

Costantinopoli 1147, o 6655:

Fu Rebekah a portare loro la notizia.  
Negli ultimi tempi aveva preso l’abitudine di sgaiattolare fuori e muoversi liberamente per la città, ritenuto inutile tenerla bloccata a casa e notato come il megadux avesse un debole per lei che poteva tradursi in sostanziosi vantaggi per loro, era stato deciso che facesse pure quel che voleva.  
Le migliori notizie si ottenevano sempre al mercato, come quando avevano avuto notizia della caduta di Edessa che però era stata accolta con un’alzata di spalle. Fu lì che ebbe sentore di una novità nel vedere come i prezzi dei mercanti fossero aumentati, la sua sarta di fiducia prima negò che fosse così, poi sottoposta ad adeguata compulsione ammise che l’arrivo dei franchi avrebbe fruttato un bel guadagno per tutti. I franchi, ricordava fin troppo bene i momenti trascorsi presso i de Martel in Provenza ma sicuramente non potevano far parte dell’armata, Elijah si era occupato di tutto a tempo debito e non erano più un loro problema, i franchi però si.

<< I Franchi! Arrivano i franchi! >> urlò quando fece irruzione nelle stanze private di suo fratello, nessuna donna o ragazzo, solamente un testo in latino ma se conosceva bene Elijah probabilmente il misterioso ospite era semplicemente nascosto sotto il letto o dentro il guardaroba.  
<< La crociata è dunque iniziata, quale gran signore guida i barbari? >> fu la replica di suo fratello, si trovavano a Costantinopoli solo da vent’anni ma Klaus ed Elijah già si consideravano greci a tutti gli effetti, e pensare che cento anni fa erano loro i barbari rifletté Rebekah.  
<< Il re in persona ha preso la croce, il re dei franchi arriverà qui >> rispose lei emozionata, non aveva mai visto un re, chissà com’erano fatti?  
<< Impossibile, si tratterà sicuramente di un parente del re, o di un nobile, nessun re prende la croce e poi parte >> le spiegò Elijah, poteva anche avere ragione ma lei sapeva cosa aveva udito quella mattina.  
<< Ti dico che è il re in persona. Vado a riferirlo a Nik >> replicò con un’alzata di spalle prima di lasciare la stanza, tenendo conto dell’ora suo fratello doveva essere con Theo e … anche lui meritava di sapere la notizia.

Niklaus Mikaelson non era mai stato un uomo attratto dagli uomini, non era come Kol che sosteneva che nella vita bisognasse provare tutto o come Elijah che aveva voluto provare per “curiosità scientifica “, parole sue; poi aveva incontrato Theo. Continuava a preferire le donne ma c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo attraeva in una maniera che non sapeva spiegarsi, da bambino gli era stato insegnato che quel tipo d’amore era immorale e svirilizzante eppure quando era con Theo non si sentiva meno uomo. Lo avrebbe trasformato, lo avrebbe reso come lui, un principe reale eterno, non subito ma lo avrebbe fatto, Theo era un bastardo, esattamente come lui, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire e il primo che ci avesse provato sarebbe semplicemente morto.  
Theo gli sfiorò dolcemente il volto, un giorno lo avrebbe anche ritratto si disse, il modello perfetto, e lentamente si chinò su di lui per catturare le sue labbra … quando la porta si aprì di scatto rivelando Rebekah.  
<< I Franchi! Arrivano i franchi! >> urlò sua sorella, quello si che era … assolutamente non interessante.  
<< Conterò fino a cinque Rebekah, e per allora tu avrai lasciato questa stanza, altrimenti avrai tutto il tempo per meditare sull’espressione “muta come una tomba “>> dichiarò senza nemmeno alzarsi, perché capitavano tutte a lui?  
<< I franchi? Quali franchi? E chi li guida? >> si intromise Theo, non sapeva se baciarlo o schiaffeggiarlo, probabilmente avrebbe fatto entrambe le cose.  
<< I franchi di re Luigi, il re in persona ha preso la croce, e addirittura l’imperatore Corrado >> replicò Rebekah emozionata, altri barbari in casa, come se i veneziani non fossero già abbastanza, loro e quelli che si trovavano in Palestina; almeno i veneziani erano leggermente civilizzati, non troppo ma almeno conoscevano un minimo di raffinatezza.

<< C’è un solo imperatore, ed è Manuele Commeno, mio parente e basileus di questo impero, il tedesco giochi pure con la sua corona, è come un bimbo con una spada >> intervenne Theo, era impossibile che ci fosse l’imperatore, in quanto al re di Francia … ognuno era libero di morire come desiderava.  
<< Può darsi, ma verranno, e addirittura il re porta con sé la sua regina. Dicono che sia un’autentica virago, pari a suo zio il principe Raimondo >> continuò Rebekah.  
<< E come dovrebbe riguardare noi, adesso? >> le domandò prima di fare cenno a Theo di passargli la vestaglia.  
<< Edessa, sono sicuramente in viaggio per Edessa, e … possiamo guadagnarci qualcosa >> replicò Rebekah prima di lasciare la stanza. Edessa, erano due anni che la città era caduta, questi franchi erano anche lenti oltre che barbari, e proprio ora che Imar al Zengi era morto … doveva lavorarci su.

 

***

 

Tre ore di anticamera, cinque inchini e due mazzette sicuramente avrebbero indisposto anche un santo, ed Elijah Mikaelson non era mai stato un santo.  
La corruzione era secondaria, rendere un mondo corrotto meno corrotto era un pensiero soddisfacente solo per bambini ed idealisti, che erano dei bambini in un corpo adulto, l’inchino al basileus era dovuto, ma l’anticamera e le ore di attesa no. Riconosceva di non essere ancora abbastanza importante per ottenere il rispetto e la considerazione che meritava, non in una corte dove venivano ancora visti come dei parvenue ma che almeno ci si degnasse di riceverlo. Probabilmente Manuele si sarebbe ricordato di lui, all’inizio aveva negato l’arrivo dei franchi, a una seconda domanda aveva ammesso che si, il re in persona aveva preso la croce ma non era poi così importante, i due eunuchi uccisi davanti ai suoi occhi forse lo avevano convinto del contrario.  
Invece lo era, e non per i motivi che credeva il basileus, motivo per cui appena aveva lasciato la stanza aveva fatto sapere che doveva assolutamente conferire con la sua famiglia. Non sapeva se suo padre avesse compreso lo stratagemma di cui si era servito a Marsiglia ma una volta raggiunti doveva aver subito intuito che quei tre non erano i suoi figli, e ora il re di Francia e l’imperatore avevano preso la croce, troppe coincidenze.

<< Dobbiamo parlare, cosa sappiamo esattamente di questa crociata? >> dichiarò, non aveva mai pensato a quell’eventualità ma era il momento di essere realisti.  
<< Voglio riprendersi Edessa, ma dubito che ci riusciranno, i regni cattolici litigano tra loro e i Templari … a loro serve l’alleanza con i vari emirati >> rispose Klaus mentre accarezzava lentamente i capelli di Theo che si era sistemato disteso sul divano, la testa sul suo grembo. Secondo lui non era così importante, e nemmeno Elijah doveva davvero crederlo dato che la mappa che avevano sulla parete mostrava ogni singolo confine dei vari emirati, dei regni vassalli dell’impero ma l’Europa era a malapena indicata.  
<< Zengi sarà pure morto ma suo nipote Nur ad-Din non resterà a guardare, ha preso in sposa la figlia dell’emiro di Damasco e probabilmente otterrà una fatwa o come si chiamano, dai loro leader religiosi >> fece notare Elijah, riconquistare Edessa era impossibile, ma non era quello a preoccuparlo.  
<< Raimondo principe di Antiochia sarà un fedele alleato dei latini, lo è lui stesso d’altronde, in quanto agli altri … la regina Melisenda non aiuterà nessuno, a meno che il suo regno o i territori delle sue sorelle non siano minacciati, è un’autentica virago, un vero re >> intervenne Rebekah, aveva spesso sentito parlare di quale formidabile virago fosse la regina di Gerusalemme e di come suo figlio contasse a malapena.  
<< Non dobbiamo preoccuparci di loro, ma di una minaccia strettamente familiare che potrebbe piombarci addosso da un momento all’altro  
<< E quale sarebbe l’elefante nella stanza, o come dite voi >> si intromise Theo, era sicuro di aver appena fatto le fusa con un gatto ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, forse dopo due abbracci appassionati ma non di fronte a tutti.

<< È una questione di famiglia, se non ti dispiace lasciarci per qualche minuto Theodore >> per quanto stimasse Theodore che era stato colui che li aveva introdotti ai segreti della corte quella era una faccenda che doveva riguardare solo loro tre.  
<< Theo è famiglia, e sa quello che è necessario >> replicò Klaus, temeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta, voleva solo la conferma da parte di Elijah.  
<< Mikael, potrebbe essere con i tedeschi, o con i franchi, e se così fosse … non possiamo rimanere >> rispose amaramente Elijah, suo padre doveva aver scoperto il suo piccolo inganno da anni e ora aveva l’opportunità perfetta per piombare loro addosso nella frenesia dell’arrivo dei franchi.  
<< Ho alcuni possedimenti a Tessalonica, e una villa ad Atene, potreste andare lì per qualche settimana e dopo ritornare, vi scriverò >> propose Theo.

<< Assolutamente no, io voglio incontrare il re e incontrerò il re, non temo nostro padre >> intervenne Rebekah, poteva incontrare un re e un imperatore e non avrebbe perso quell’opportunità per niente al mondo.

 


	2. Costantinopoli 1147, o 6655

Costantinopoli 1147, o 6655

L’arrivo del contingente tedesco riscosse poco entusiasmo, i tedeschi erano rozzi, volgari e avevano razziato e depredato dunque prima se ne andavano e meglio era per tutti.  
Il contingente francese invece ricevette il migliore arrivo possibile, la sua relazione con uno dei segretari del basileus aveva fatto scoprire a Rebekah che Manuele Commeno aveva un piano, per ora bisogna sorridere e salutare, sorridere e salutare.  
Rimase senza parole nel vedere una donna che indossava l’armatura incedere accanto al re, doveva essere la regina Alienor d’Aquitania pensò Rebekah nel vedere come il re l’aiutasse a scendere, una gran dama si disse osservandola dalla finestra dove si era sistemata. Capelli neri lunghi come seta quando si tolse l’elmo, un corpo che l’armatura non riusciva a nascondere e lo sguardo determinato e volitivo degno di una regina. La vide sorridere, un sorriso cortese che poi divenne incredibilmente luminoso mentre si guardava intorno, ci fu un istante in cui il sorriso divenne più luminoso mentre guardava nella loro direzione e Rebekah cercò di capire a chi avesse sorriso: i dignitari accanto a loro erano insignificanti, Klaus era impegnato a conversare con Theo, la mano di suo fratello saldamente premuta sul fondoschiena del greco ed Elijah … la regina aveva sorriso a lui, che aveva ricambiato. E quella poteva essere una chanson come quelle che aveva ascoltato a Marsiglia, o un’opportunità.

  
I timori dei suoi fratelli si stavano rivelando infondati, probabilmente avrebbero avuto bisogno di lasciare Costantinopoli per qualche settimana ma solo per precauzione perché Mikael non era lì, e lei ne avrebbe sicuramente approfittato. Se la regina le aveva fatto un’ottima impressione così non si poteva dire del re, l’uomo che aveva visto sebbene vestito di sete e di oro appariva più simile a un monaco che a un re, un giovane dallo sguardo di un vecchio, sicuramente valoroso ma più abile nelle preghiere che nel maneggiare la spada.

  
<< E queste sono corna assicurate >> le sussurrò Klaus durante il banchetto di benvenuto, la mano di Theo che scendeva sempre di più mentre osservavano la giovane regina che passava senza alcuna difficoltà dalla lingua dei franchi al latino e poi al greco.   
<< Non essere meschino. Non saranno una coppia ben assortita ma lei è una regina, Nik >> cercò di farlo ragionare, probabilmente finché i franchi fossero rimasti un po’ di divertimento lo avrebbe avuto, erano belli, rozzi ma di aspetto gradevole.  
<< Anche i re possono essere cornificati, e sicuramente questo re preferisce pregare che andare a letto con la sua bella regina. Inoltre, lei proviene da una corte licenziosa, raffinata ma licenziosa, bisogna sperare che i suoi amanti assomiglino al re >> dichiarò Klaus, a Marsiglia avevano udito voci sulla licenziosa corte d’Aquitania, semplicemente avevano altre preoccupazioni al tempo.  
<< Il duca Guglielmo è stato più poeta che duca, va riconosciuto, ma sapeva senza alcun dubbio come godere dei piaceri della vita. E aveva fama di negromante anche se questo è tutto da dimostrare >> intervenne Elijah, dubitava fortemente che la regina conoscesse la stregoneria ma valeva la pena tentare.  
<< L’amore di una regina, quale segreto tesoro custodisco con me >> sussurrò Theo prima di riempirsi il bicchiere, il piano del basileus era fantastico e … nessuno di loro avrebbe perso nulla.

  
<< Credevo sarebbe stato diverso, come si mormora sia re Folco di Gerusalemme, questo qui è più monaco che re! >> si lamentò Rebekah scatenando diverse risate non solo dai suoi fratelli, uno di loro si sarebbe dovuto sacrificare per la patria giacendo con la regina, e lei sapeva bene chi.  
<< Avrai fortuna la prossima volta che uno di questi idioti con una corona in testa deciderà di venire qui per … avventura, donne, sprecare la propria vita? >> la prese in giro Klaus prima di alzarsi subito imitato da Theo, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Georgios a proposito di quella faccenda, era ingiusto che fossero così vicini al potere imperiale senza poterne avere neppure le briciole, assurdo e frustrante.  
<< Trovo che sia davvero toccante quello che hanno intenzione di compiere … sempre che riescano davvero nel loro intento, il ridicolo è a portata di mano come la gloria e costoro sembrano fatti per entrambi >> sussurrò Elijah, il monaco e la regina, sembrava quasi l’inizio di un racconto sconcio.

 

***

 

Venne la seconda notte, come aveva sospettato.  
Conosceva quel tipo di sguardi, non avrebbe mai pensato che potessero appartenere anche a una regina ma sicuramente non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Aveva atteso con la segreta speranza che non venisse, quella gioia di vivere lo aveva riportato indietro a tanti anni prima, una donna come lei era senza alcun dubbio eccezionale e pericolosa, soprattutto pericolosa.

  
<< Non sareste dovuta venire, una regina non dovrebbe aggirarsi furtiva come una servetta qualsiasi >> dichiarò, era stata silenziosa ma il suo udito non era più umano da secoli ed era riuscito chiaramente a sentirla mentre si avvicinava.  
<< Allora voi sareste dovuto venire da me, ma non lo avete fatto >> ribatté lei avvicinandosi, una donna così bella data in sposa ad un uomo come il marito significava sprecarla, chiunque lo avrebbe capito.  
<< Non ho osato, voi siete pur sempre una regina consacrata e io un umile suddito >> le rispose alzandosi, avrebbe amato una regina e non c’era trionfo migliore di quello.  
<< Voi non siete un umile suddito, un uomo come voi è stato creato per governare, lo leggo nei vostri occhi: quella che li anima è la luce di un re, non di un suddito, voi e i vostri fratelli siete nati per il comando e non per essere comandati >> replicò la regina, chissà cosa sapeva di loro, cosa realmente sapeva.

  
<< Vostra maestà mi onora >> rispose aprendole le braccia, non poteva rischiare di perdere tutto per una donna che poteva distruggerlo.  
<< Dico solamente la verità, è un mio difetto, sappiamo entrambi perché sono qui >> dichiarò lei avvicinandosi.  
<< Mi onorate, Alienor >> rispose lui quando lei fu tra le sue braccia, una regina era tra le sue braccia e lo guardava con desiderio, lui che era nato in una terra lontana figlio di un guerriero qualsiasi ora stringeva tra le sue braccia la più bella regina del mondo.

  
<< Dimostratevene degno, posso chiamarvi alla francese? >> domandò lei prima di sfiorargli il volto.  
<< Gradirei di no, ma siete voi a comandare >> fu la risposta.  
<< Come desiderate, Elijah. Scusate ma questa lingua germanica mi risulta complicata >> rispose lei prima di cercare le sue labbra, avrebbe dovuto farle dimenticare tutto ma a tempo debito, ora aveva l’amore di una regina e lo avrebbe conservato.

 

***

 

<< Smettila di stare con quel bicchiere contro il pavimento, come se non potessi farne a meno >> tentò di farlo ragionare Theo.  
L’armata franca sarebbe ripartita entro pochi giorni e lui non voleva certo privarsi di quel divertimento. Avevano appurato che nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare di Mikael ma non avevano avuto il tempo di interrogare la soldataglia, solo i nobili del re e quello lo rinfrancava. Inoltre, c’era il piccolo piano che la corte aveva allestito e in cui Theo l’aveva coinvolto, una volta portato a compimento nessuno avrebbe potuto narrare di averli incrociati perché avrebbe avuto questioni più urgenti di loro quattro.  
<< Non ora, vieni qui >> replicò indicandogli di stendersi accanto a lui, l’altro obbedì con movimenti più simili a quelli di un gatto che a quelli di un uomo, avrebbero potuto vivere in quella corte per secoli ma qualcuno li avrebbe sempre riconosciuti come barbari ponderò Klaus.

  
<< Sento un uomo e una donna, insieme e … non dirmi che è quello che è penso >> replicò Theo scandalizzato, come se in quei due anni insieme non avessero fatto anche di peggio.  
<< Non so cosa pensi, non ho un simile dono … anche se sarebbe divertente >> rispose sardonico.  
<< E per questo che hai voluto alloggiare sopra la stanza di tuo fratello e di fianco a quella di tua sorella? >> domandò Theo prima di cominciare a intuire la verità.  
<< Ascolta chi è con lui, ascolta bene >> replicò lui con un ghigno prima che Theo spalancasse gli occhi, non era così stupido come il suo bel visino faceva credere.  
<< Tu sei pazzo, ma realmente pazzo! È una follia, e se … lo venissero a sapere? >> domandò alzandosi di scatto.  
<< Non lo scopriranno mai, io non dirò nulla, tu non dirai nulla e se lo sapranno non sarà da noi. A breve i franchi si recheranno ad Antiochia dal duca Raimondo e … potrebbero avere una sgradita sorpresa sulla strada >> rivelò, se tutto fosse andato come aveva previsto allora sarebbero stati al sicuro per almeno settant’anni.

  
<< Comprendo la tua posizione, non lo avrei mai … tuo fratello e la regina … sono sorpreso dall’audacia, che immenso scandalo sarebbe >> replicò Theo che sembrava essersi rasserenato.  
<< La regina Alienor non dirà nulla e nemmeno Elijah dirà una parola, anche se ha amato una regina, la più bella regina del mondo >> ponderò, il loro piano sarebbe andato esattamente come lui e la corte desideravano.  
<< Al basileus la libertà dai franchi, e dai cosiddetti regni crociati , a te la tranquillità e a tuo fratello una regina. Per non parlare di Nur ad-Din: abbiamo vinto tutti >> dichiarò Theo prima di liberarsi della vestaglia e stendersi sul letto sensuale.

 

***

 

La notizia arrivò poche settimane dalla partenza dell’esercito franco, esattamente come aveva previsto pensò Klaus Mikaelson.  
Cominciava a temere che il ritardo stesse a significare una futura offensiva, informazioni che arrivavano a Mikael e tanto altro, invece era andato tutto esattamente come aveva sperato, anzi … aveva superato le sue più rosee aspettative.  
Che Elijah non l’avrebbe presa era qualcosa che aveva messo in conto, suo fratello non aveva sposato la causa dei latini ma i numerosi … incontri con la regina lo avevano sicuramente reso più malleabile, ma che persino Rebekah avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire era quasi oltraggioso.  
<< Posso capire la tua motivazione: sono anni che viviamo nel terrore. Posso capire il tuo bisogno di segretezza ma non posso in alcun modo comprendere perché tu abbia avvallato un tradimento. I latini sono dei barbari dai costumi rozzi e dai comportamenti quasi bestiali ma una cosa è lasciare che si uccidano tra loro e un’altra consegnarli a Nur ad-Din, come se avesse bisogno di noi per ottenere quel che vuole >> lo rimproverò Elijah quando la notizia della sconfitta era ormai di dominio pubblico.

  
Theo non era con loro quella mattina, altrimenti probabilmente sarebbe stato ucciso e non aveva intenzione che morisse in circostanze così pedestri. Sapeva del piano del basileus, certamente, aveva fatto qualcosa per impedirlo, mai e ora l’armata di Corrado imperatore vagava verso la Germania letteralmente a pezzi mentre il re di Francia stava elemosinando un passaggio verso la sua patria, in perfetto disaccordo con la regina.  
<< Dovevamo liberarci di loro, e ora gli emirati ci devono un favore, un giorno ci tornerà utile >> replicò affacciandosi alla finestra, spesso quando erano bambini Mikael parlava loro di Costantinopoli ma quello che vedeva superava in magnificenza qualsiasi sogno infantile. Quella era la città perfetta per loro, l’unica città del mondo degna di accogliere degli esseri come loro e soprattutto di renderli quasi del tutto invisibili, e lui non avrebbe permesso che la sua vita tranquilla venisse rovinata da Mikael o da nessun’altro, non dopo che se l’erano guadagnata.

  
<< Non abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto degli emirati, ma avevamo bisogno di Raimondo … come faremo ora senza di lui? >> si lamentò Rebekah, aveva perso l’opportunità di conoscere il duca e tutto per gli intrighi di suo fratello; aveva commesso uno sbaglio ma era sicura di averlo espiato e inoltre tutti potevano sbagliare, persino loro.

  
<< Raimondo d’Antiochia, come ora preferisce farsi chiamare, è solo un burattino nelle mani della regina Melisenda, del re di Francia o di sua moglie, di chiunque gli metta davanti agli occhi una ricompensa. Quando avranno finito con lui … c’è sempre qualche predone delle montagne contro cui lanciare un re come lui >> ponderò Elijah, e non aveva tutti i torti si disse Klaus, avevano scelto, o meglio aveva, scelto il partito migliore.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) il termine "virago " non è usato in senso dispregiativo ma nell'antica forma di " donna virile/donna al pari di un uomo "  
> 2) Eleonora d'Aquitania, Alienor nella vecchia forma, parlava occitano, francese e latino, sembra conoscesse anche il greco ma alla corte di Bisanzio si parlava correttamente latino  
> 3) è probabile che al 95% Alienor abbia tradito suo marito, si fa il nome di un trovatore, di un cavaliere francese e persino di suo zio Raimondo  
> 4) " L’amore di una regina, quale segreto tesoro custodisco con me " Theo cita Ronsand, almeno 800 anni prima che scriva questi versi  
> 5) nella 2x19 di TVD Elijah accenna al fatto che Mikael possedesse delle terre in Bulgaria, ora nella Season 2 di TO lo vediamo vichingo, il che mi ha sempre fatto pensare che in gioventù sia stato un variago, ossia un membro della guardia personale dell'imperatore, basileus, di origine vichinga; abbia ottenuto le famose terre e .. poi abbia deciso di metter su famiglia


	3. Cipro 1177

New Orleans, 1821:  
C’erano domande che prima o poi bisognava fare, e quello era il momento perfetto si disse Marcel prima di fare un respiro più intenso degli altri, ora o mai più.

  
<< Cosa sono gli eunuchi? >> domandò, la reazione dei Mikaelson lo sorprese anche se era la stessa che si sarebbe aspettato: Kol cominciò a sghignazzare senza nemmeno curarsi di nasconderlo mentre Rebekah nascose il viso dietro il tovagliolo più velocemente che poteva ed Elijah alzò gli occhi al cielo come se sul soffitto ci fossero tutte le risposte del mondo, chi lo sorprese fu Klaus che per un istante divenne scarlatto come le tende del soggiorno per poi cominciare anche lui a sghignazzare.  
<< Dove e come hai trovato quella parola? >> gli chiese Rebekah che cominciava anch’essa ad arrossire, doveva trovare una bugia si disse Marcel e soprattutto una bugia che ritenessero credibile, senza che scoprissero tutta la verità.  
<< L’ho trovata, in un libro. Un testo religioso di un certo O ... Origine, sosteneva che “si son fatti eunuchi per il regno dei cieli” ma non capisco cosa significasse questa parola >> ammise prima di aggiungere: << E accanto c’era un pamphlet dal titolo “in difesa del nestorianesimo e di altre religioni minori “>>   
<< Tu non conosci il greco Marcel, di questo sono assolutamente certo >> intervenne Elijah, forse lui aveva capito tutto, o forse gli aveva appena lanciato un espediente per uscirne illeso.

  
<< Vero, ma il testo è in spagnolo, e siamo stati a vedere La vida es sueño la settimana scorsa >> replicò lui, due ore di assoluta tortura e noia e per di più in spagnolo, aveva seriamente temuto di addormentarsi se non fosse stato per Rebekah che resasi conto della situazione aveva cominciato a fargli il solletico per svagarlo, certe opere dovevano essere dichiarate illegali e immorali.  
<< Citerò le immortali parole di padre Gennadios, uomo degnissimo, quando venne a conoscenza di quel testo “sbarazzatevene prima che vi scoprano” e … >> cos’altro stesse dicendo Marcel non lo comprese perché la discussione tra Klaus, Elijah e Rebekah passò dal creolo a quello che sembrava greco, ma era abbastanza da far ridacchiare Kol.

  
<< Ora, piccoletto … siediti e ascolta perché ti spiego cosa sono gli eunuchi >>

 

 

Costantinopoli 1177, o 6685:

Quando vide Eustachios volare giù dalla finestra e per fortuna atterrare nella fontana Rebekah si disse che era il momento di intervenire.  
<< Non puoi continuare a far cadere gli eunuchi, sappiamo entrambi che Nik ha sbagliato ma se il basileus ci vuole parlare dovremmo … cercare di incontrarlo almeno >> dichiarò quando raggiunse le stanze di suo fratello. Voleva bene a Theo ma aveva trovato l’idea di trasformarlo pessima, Theo era pur sempre un principe reale anche se illegittimo e il basileus non l’avrebbe presa bene, Elijah l’aveva semplicemente trovata disastrosa ma come lei era stato messo di fronte al fatto compiuto, proprio quando entrambi speravano che Theo sarebbe rimasto umano. E come previsto il basileus non aveva apprezzato l’iniziativa, forse Manuele non aveva così torto nel detestarli.

  
<< Il basileus non è un problema se solo non avessimo permesso che sposasse la figlia del franco, e sappiamo il motivo >> fu la risposta di Elijah prima di consegnarle una lettera. Non aveva ragione, o almeno non troppo si disse Rebekah, almeno aveva un erede e … quello era un problema.  
<< I franchi spesso vincono battaglie, cosa sarebbe diverso ora? >> domandò curiosa prima di sedersi per terra alla maniera araba.  
<< Prosegui la lettura >> fu invitata e … rimase senza parole, era convinta che non esistesse più, aveva spesso sentito parlare di quella malattia ma non sarebbe più dovuta esistere mentre … quella era una disgrazia, una gran disgrazia per tutti.  
<< Mente, sta mentendo … tutti i dottori sostengono che questa malattia non esista più >> tentò di far ragionare suo fratello, in Italia aveva frequentato alcuni corsi a Salerno e sapeva di cosa stava parlando, oh se lo sapeva.  
<< Allora mentono perché si tratta proprio di quella. Povero ragazzo, così giovane e destinato auna vita così corta, la sfortuna sembra amare particolarmente i regnanti di Gerusalemme >> le fece notare Elijah, nessuno di quei re aveva avuto vita facile e allora … non voleva significare nulla si disse tra sé, nulla.

  
<< Yusuf cosa sostiene? >> domandò, Yusuf era a Damasco presso gli emiri, lui doveva sicuramente sapere tutto.  
<< Aspetto la sua risposta, il problema è un altro >> fu la risposta, chissà cosa …di nuovo pensò subito Rebekah, non di nuovo.  
<< Sono andati di nuovo a Cipro? Proprio ora? >> lasciare lei ed Elijah da soli contro il vecchio Manuele e gli intrighi di corte era … era una birbonata bella grossa, lei non aveva abbastanza pazienza e suo fratello era fin troppo preso da quel suo progetto … Nik avrebbe pagato per quello.

  
<< Le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole >> quanta verità si disse, quanta verità in quelle parole.  
<< Deve tornare … deve assolutamente tornare prima che i franchi si rechino ad aiutare il loro re >> suggerì Rebekah, ora anche quella vittoria ci si metteva.

 

 

 

Cipro 1177, o 6685:

Chi sosteneva che il paradiso non esistesse sulla terra errava.  
La spiaggia di Famagosta, il mare tranquillo e invitante, un cielo senza nuvole, un banchetto ben preparato e i fianchi di Theo che si muovevano ritmicamente andando incontro ai suoi movimenti, il paradiso esisteva, e si trovava a Cipro si disse Klaus Mikaelson.  
Recarsi lì era un ottimo sistema per stare in pace per qualche giorno, tranquillo, lontano dalle beghe di palazzo e dagli intrighi, portare Theo con lui era stato naturale e di certo aveva un suo vantaggio. Aveva sempre dichiarato che lo avrebbe trasformato al momento giusto, Rebekah ed Elijah potevano anche aver pensato che avesse desistito ma … lo aveva trasformato e doveva ammetterlo: Theo a vent’anni era bello ma a cinquanta era assolutamente affascinante.

  
<< Dovremmo restare qui per sempre, solamente noi due, qui su questa spiaggia >> mormorò Theo quando ebbero finito, non era un’idea così pessima a pensarci bene, affatto.  
<< Dopo un po’ ci annoieremo entrambi, niente uccide la gioia di vivere peggio della noia >> rispose lui prima che qualcuno avanzasse nella loro direzione e … Yusuf! E cosa diamine ci faceva Yusuf ibn Hussain a Cipro?  
Almeno era solo ma avanzava a passo di marcia e stava cercando loro si rese conto quando l’altro dopo averli riconosciuti aumentò l’andatura, Elijah doveva essere disperato se aveva mandato Yusuf si disse, e doveva interrogarsi su come fosse possibile che una lettera arrivasse a Damasco prima che a Cipro.  
Voleva bene a Yusuf, lo trovava divertente ma non troppo, meglio saperlo lontano dalla propria famiglia in generale e da Rebekah in particolare, possibilmente a Damasco o dove desiderava ma non lì, invece Yusuf li stava sicuramente cercando.

  
<< Ho ricevuto una lettera da tuo fratello, in cui mi si ordina di “riportare categoricamente Niklaus e Theodore in città “dunque io prego entrambi di volermi seguire, la situazione è già abbastanza complicata per lasciarvi da soli >> adorabile, malleabile, terrorizzato Yusuf che ancora non aveva idea delle conseguenze. Era quasi una settimana che non si curava di cosa accadesse all’infuori di Famagosta ma il mondo non poteva peggiorare così tanto, specialmente senza il suo intervento.  
<< Io sono un principe e solo l’imperatore ha il potere di ordinarmi qualcosa >> replicò Theo, arrogante come quando lo aveva conosciuto, quel giovane uomo arrogante e delicato, strappargli quella maschera di arroganza era stato uno dei suoi più grandi successi.  
<< E sono sicuro che anche il vostro imperatore sarà concorde, infedeli … >> replicò Yusuf prima di cominciare a mormorare in arabo, avrebbe dovuto imparare quella lingua, nella vita bisognava apprendere sempre cose nuove si disse Klaus. Non era però il momento si disse prima di muoversi … tempo un’ora o due e Yusuf sarebbe stato in piedi e loro sarebbero stati lontani.  
<< Non so mai cosa pensarne …se trovarlo un gesto gentile che ci permetterà di stare tranquilli o solo l’ennesimo guaio che tu e la tua famiglia sembrate attrarre come il colore dell’oro attira i mendicanti >> dichiarò Theo prima di versarsi da bere, tutto quello si stava dimostrando incredibilmente tedioso.

  
<< Noi non resteremo qui, dai ordine di preparare tutto perché partiamo, se Elijah ha mandato Yusuf è perché si preoccupa di qualcosa e dunque è qualcosa che sarà alquanto divertente >> fu la sua replica, era il momento di lasciare Cipro per … qualsiasi luogo dove suo fratello non voleva che si recasse.  
<< Per andare dove? >> chi gli chiese Theo, domande, sempre domande così pedestri.  
<< Da qualche parte andremo, non sono mai stato a Gerusalemme >> ammise prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro e Theo rise, era il momento di conoscere i regni di quei barbari dell’ovest.

 

 

Costantinopoli 1177, o 6685:

Quando vide Yusuf entrare in casa da solo e torcendosi le mani Rebekah comprese che Klaus non sarebbe tornato tanto presto. Non che le dispiacesse ma gli eventi stavano andando troppo velocemente per loro e l’assenza di Theo poteva essere un problema.  
Una cosa era sedurre un principe imperiale, un’altra trasformarlo in vampiro e poi fuggire con lui chissà dove. Fossero rimasti in Italia non sarebbe importato a nessuno ma lì a Costantinopoli c’erano delle regole ferree e infrangerle poteva portare alla morte e lei ancora non aveva la certezza che se le avessero tagliato la testa poi avrebbero potuto riattaccargliela o se ne fosse cresciuta un’altra, e non voleva scoprirlo.  
Voleva bene a Yusuf e da quando Georgios era morto si annoiava, specialmente perché per tenerla d’occhio suo fratello aveva deciso che avrebbe alloggiato nella stanza accanto alla sua, niente di sbagliato se non fosse che sentire quasi ogni notte Klaus e Theo avvinti in un abbraccio passionale le impediva di rilassarsi e aumentava la sua frustrazione, il rumore del letto contro la parete poi stava diventando veramente disturbante. Forse se Yusuf era solo … Elijah aveva i suoi problemi e non era così interessato a proibirle di avere dei momenti solo per lei.  
Come previsto sistemò dei cuscini e attese, e come temeva Yusuf ibn Hussain precipitò dalla finestra, doveva decidersi a farla murare si disse Rebekah.

  
<< È sempre bello vederti Yusuf >> lo salutò quando l’altro riprese conoscenza, Elijah aveva bisogno di una donna il prima possibile, o di un ragazzo o di qualsiasi essere fosse disposto a trascorrere la notte con lui.  
<< Salam aleyk Rebekah bint Mikael, è da un po’ che non ci incontriamo >> rispose Yusuf poco prima di mettersi in piedi.  
<< Dieci anni, ma chi li conta? Ora lavori per mio fratello? >> domandò curiosa, le notizie stavano arrivando troppo in fretta e troppo ravvicinate e quello non le piaceva per niente.  
<< Io volevo solamente restare a casa mia, e dopo quella sconfitta ne avevo bisogno ma gli ordini sono ordini. Forse un giorno smetterò di obbedire agli ordini degli emiri, del califfo e dei tuoi fratelli ma non ancora >> le rispose Yusuf cercando di non cadere. Rebekah gli voleva bene, Yusuf sebbene fosse attratto da lei aveva dimostrato fin dall’inizio che potendo scegliere tra un futuro incerto assieme a lei e una vita tranquilla con incontri occasionali preferiva la seconda ipotesi, il suo orgoglio ne aveva sofferto ma comprendeva alla perfezione l’altro e il suo desiderio di vita.

  
<< Sconfitta, eh? E per questo che Elijah ti ha buttato dalla finestra? >> domandò prima di sedersi, le piaceva la moda araba di sedersi in quella maniera, ogni mattina quando si guardava allo specchio vedeva una giovane donna elegante e sofisticata e non più la ragazzina impaurita che era stata un tempo quando doveva cucire da sé i propri abiti; oro, argento, pietre preziose, porpore, poteva avere tutto quello che desiderava purché fosse discreta.  
<< Credo che lo sapesse già, voleva sapere dove fosse tuo fratello … l’ultima volta che l’ho visto era a Cipro, poi quando mi sono risvegliato lui e il suo … catamita erano lontani, poteva soggiogarmi invece di spezzarmi il collo >> le rispose Yusuf lamentandosi. Da Cipro si poteva andare ovunque, dove poteva essere andato Klaus si domandò, da dove poteva raggiungerli nel minor tempo possibile se lei o Elijah avessero fatto qualcosa che lui non aveva previsto?

  
<< Catamita … mi sono sempre chiesta perché questa parola sia così intrisa di disprezzo, la usano gli eunuchi quando si riferiscono agli efebi di Elijah ma mai l’ho sentita per Theo >> ammise curiosa, Yusuf si limitò ad alzare le spalle come se la questione non lo riguardasse affatto.  
<< Tuo fratello deve smetterla di dare la caccia agli efebi, potrebbe avere tutte le donne del mondo, e le ha, ma quei ragazzi … voi variaghi siete strani >> ponderò Yusuf.  
<< Sono loro a saltargli nel letto, cosa ci trovi di attraente in quei ragazzi io non lo so. Preferisco di molto gli adulti >> lo provocò lei facendo ridere, poteva divertirsi molto loro due insieme, oh se potevano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- la timeline è enorme, dunque ci saranno diversi salti temporali, diciamo che siamo ancora nel primo blocco, che mi piace soprannominare " Seconda&Terza crociata " o " eventi pre flashback 3x14 "  
> \- La Vida es sueño, tradotto da noi con La Vita è un Sogno, è l'opera più famosa di Calderòn de la barca, poeta e drammaturgo del Siglo de oro … nonché un autentico mattone, trust me  
> \- tuttora quello che viene insegnato è il greco classico, essendo invece vissuti durante l'impero bizantino ho supposto che i Mikaelson, almeno Klaus ed Elijah, parlino il greco bizantino; la stessa differenza che c'è tra latino classico e latino medievale … passatemelo  
> \- il re a cui si riferisce Rebekah è Baldovino IV di Gerusalemme, il celebre re lebbroso, che proprio nel 1177 vinse la battaglia di Montgisard contro Saladino; quello de Le Crociate per intenderci  
> \- "catamita" è un termica arcaico per rifersi ai partner passivi in un rapporto omosessuale, o meglio si riferisce a partner adolecenti apssivi, è stato usato a sproposito per centinaia di anni  
> \- Adoro fancastare, dunque … Theo as Rufus Sewell, and Yusuf as Peter Gadiot


	4. Gerusalemme 1177

Gerusalemme 1177, o 6685:

  
L’idea non era solamente quella di recarsi a Gerusalemme ma fare in modo che Mikael credesse che si trovassero tutti lì, soprattutto quello pensò Klaus Mikaelson.  
Sapeva bene che era solo questione di tempo, motivo per cui aveva deciso di prendere le sue precauzioni, come fare in modo che i branchi e le congreghe crociate fossero a conoscenza della sua presenza, se tutto fosse andato come sperava entro breve tempo Mikael avrebbe raggiunto Gerusalemme evitando Costantinopoli dove lui sarebbe ritornato.  
<< La città più sacra del mondo, e in mano a questi barbari >> ponderò Theo prima di sistemarsi alla finestra, forse era per colpa della sua vita da umano cresciuto in un villaggio in una terra al di là del mare, forse perché la religione non gli era mai interessata, ma Klaus non trovava Gerusalemme così eccezionale, una città interessante sicuramente, affascinante ma sacra … non era quello che gli interessava.

  
<< Talvolta mi chiedo cosa pensi della mia famiglia, e di me >> si domandò a voce alta, i greci avevano un’opinione fin troppo alta di loro stessi, erano lì da decenni eppure alcuni membri della corte ancora li consideravano stranieri e barbari. Stranieri non più e barbari non lo erano mai stati, se solo avesse potuto comportarsi come desiderava …  
<< Eravate dei barbari, ma ora siete civilizzati, tu vesti i migliori abiti del mondo, tua sorella indossa sete degne della basileus Irene e a tuo fratello è concesso di indossare la porpora, se anche eravate dei barbari ora siete dei re, sopra di voi c’è solo Iddio … e il basileus >> gli rispose Theo, parole, tante belle parole, i greci erano infidi e mentitori ricordava loro Mikael quando era bambino, mai fidarsi dei greci ricordava loro prima di picchiarlo.

  
<< Potrei farti dire la verità, potrei sempre soggiogarti per sapere se è quello che pensi davvero >> replicò, la famiglia era la sua unica certezza, poteva fidarsi, e nemmeno tanto, solo dei suoi fratelli e sebbene amasse sostenere che Theo era anche lui parte della famiglia non dimenticava le origini del suo amante.  
<< Potresti, ma a cosa ti servirebbe? Io ti amo, dal giorno in cui tu e i tuoi fratelli siete arrivati a corte. Tua sorella Rebekah vestiva … forse in Italia veniva considerata raffinata ma al centro del mondo appariva come una bambina con abiti troppo imponenti per lei, e tuo fratello Elijah … ho come l’impressione che nasconda gran parte delle sue emozioni in un anfratto segreto della sua mente ma tu … quando ho incontrato il tuo sguardo ho pensato che fossi un dio, e io potevo essere amato solo da un dio >> lo provocò Theo prima di fargli cenno di raggiungerlo. Mikael poteva anche avere ragione, ma lui quell’uomo se lo sarebbe goduto fino in fondo, Theo era un autentico poeta.  
<< Amato solamente da un dio …quanta arroganza e quanta superbia nelle tue parole, sono tentato di divertirmi. Di soggiogarti per farti giacere con gli esseri più infimi di questa città che tanto ami e di farti amare ogni singolo istante, non sarebbe divertente? >> domandò prima di cominciare a sfiorare con desiderio il corpo di Theo.  
<< Può darsi, ma la gelosia ti divorerebbe. Perché vorresti sicuramente assistere e solo vedere simili scene farebbe infuriare quella parte selvaggia che hai in te e tuo padre saprebbe sicuramente dove ti trovi >> maledetto greco, sapeva sempre cosa dire pensò Klaus, doveva occuparsi della seconda parte del suo piano, e poi sarebbero potuti tornare a Costantinopoli.  
<< Attento mio bel principe, un giorno le tue belle parole non basteranno a salvarti >> gli ricordò prima di reclamare

la bocca dell’altro che gli si stava offrendo in maniera a dir poco spudorata.

 

 

Non era per niente interessato a fare la conoscenza della famiglia reale ma nell’ottica del suo piano aveva deciso che gli sarebbero potuti essere utili.  
Se il giovane re e la sua corte lo avessero visto, se fosse trapelato che si trovava lì in attesa dell’arrivo dei suoi fratelli probabilmente la voce si sarebbe diffusa abbastanza da far arrivare Mikael, e una volta lì avrebbe impiegato mesi, forse anni, per comprendere che lui non si trovava lì. Per allora sarebbe tornato a Costantinopoli e tutto sarebbe tornato come doveva essere.  
<< Comportati bene, sarai pure un dio tra gli uomini ma lui è un re, ricorda che ti è superiore … almeno finché non riuscirai a metterti una corona in testa >> gli ricordò Theo, ogni volta che pensava di essersi liberato delle sue origini subito Theo gli ricordava che da dove venisse e come dovesse sentirsi onorato che un principe come lui lo avesse scelto come amante, un membro della famiglia imperiale e un barbaro è così scandaloso gli ricordava l’altro.  
<< Pensi che non possa farlo? >> rispose, se era così facile. Lui non era come Rebekah che della loro condizione sembrava infischiarsene, Costantinopoli, Atene, Parigi … sarebbe stata bene dovunque, o Elijah che più che ai fronzoli esteriori stava cercando di accumulare sempre più potere per essere sicuro che niente potesse travolgerli, sempre che la congrega di Maria Mavrocordato non fosse riuscita a impedirglielo. Quella vita gli piaceva, e i segni esteriori non erano così male, non quando gli permettevano di fare quel che voleva.  
<< Saresti un ottimo re, se solo tu e la tua famiglia foste di sangue reale >> fu la risposta, come se tutti i basileus fossero stati di famiglia reale, ricordava fin troppo bene come suo padre raccontasse loro di come semplici generali erano arrivati al trono, ovviamente in quei momenti Mikael non guardava lui ma Finn ed Elijah, e se tutto andava bene anche Kol.  
<< Non credere di essere speciale, sono io ad averti reso immortale, non la tua famiglia >> replicò tagliente, stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro quando vennero annunciati, doveva trovare un modo per far capire a Theo che se era speciale era per merito suo e non perché nato principe.

  
Quel luogo era rozzo ma c’era del potenziale, percepiva chiaramente le linee dure dell’architettura occidentale, come aveva visto in Provenza e in Italia, ma vi era una rilassatezza negli angoli che gli ricordava Costantinopoli, avessero avuto cento anni quei franchi sarebbero divenuti degli orientali a tutti gli effetti. Ignorò la schiera di funzionari che cercavano di fermarlo e si piantò di fronte al giovane re, povero ragazzo.  
Si era chiesto cosa sarebbe accaduto se lo avesse trasformato, il morbo che aveva iniziato a corrodergli il corpo si sarebbe fermato, sarebbe scomparso curato dal suo sangue oppure sarebbe proseguito condannando quel poveraccio a una vita eterna di tormenti? Avrebbe dovuto porre la domanda ad Elijah al suo ritorno, sembrava proprio una questione filosofica degna di suo fratello pensò Klaus Mikaelson.  
<< Dovete avere molto coraggio per presentarvi così e guardarmi come se fossimo pari, o molta follia >> lo salutò il re-bambino prima che lui si esibisse in un inchino veloce, nessuno sulla terra meritava che lui si inchinasse, non lui che era un essere unico al mondo.  
<< Mio fratello maggiore, che non è qui, sostiene che abbia entrambe le qualità ma ritengo che questo sia irrilevante, maestà >> replicò prima di cominciare a scrutarlo con attenzione cercando degli indizi del male, Theo dietro di lui fremeva d’indignazione.

<< … voi sapete, non è vero? Sapete che sono malato e forse avete una qualche medicina per me? >> gli domandò il re, aveva una soluzione, o per meglio dire un’idea ma ignorava quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.  
<< Con tutto il rispetto, maestà, non esiste nessuna cura per la lebbra. Potrei ingannarvi ma sono sincero. Ho ingannato, rubato e ucciso ma non mento, e sono vivo da abbastanza tempo per saperlo >> rispose, si chiese cosa sarebbe accaduto se lo avesse trasformato: la lebbra sarebbe svanita, si sarebbe arrestata o sarebbe proseguita per tutta l’eternità? Avrebbe dovuto rivolgere quella domanda ad Elijah quando sarebbe tornato a Costantinopoli.  
<< Voi siete giovane, siete molto giovane eppure parlate come un vecchio, molto curioso. Ho conosciuto una donna una volta che parlava come voi, sosteneva di avere cento anni e stranamente le abbiamo creduto >> fu la risposta.

<< Sono onorato, ora, vostra maestà, ricordate che io sono stato qui, e la mia famiglia sta per raggiungermi qui a Gerusalemme >> annunciò prima di inchinarsi, il braccio del re era stranamente rigido pensò prima di avvicinarsi e baciare la mano del re, dagli sguardi orripilati della corte ne dedusse che la malattia doveva aver cominciato a mostrarsi proprio sul braccio del re. << Mi mostri il braccio >> ordinò, avrebbe soggiogato un re.  
Il ragazzo obbedì e rimase senza parole nel vedere quella pelle così devastata, così giovane e con così poca vita davanti a sé, povero ragazzo.

  
<< Potete ritirarvi >> suggerì il re e lui obbedì, aveva ottenuto quel che voleva, Theo lo seguì chiaramente furioso … probabilmente quella sera avrebbe dovuto recarsi in un bordello.

 

 

Costantinopoli 1177, o 6685:

Rebekah Mikaelson amava ricevere notizie, e nella città più bella del mondo le notizie viaggiavano.  
Yusuf aveva narrato loro della battaglia, secondo lui non provava nulla ma fu la notizia dell’annessione dell’Egitto a preoccuparla, non avrebbe dovuto essere un suo problema ma sentiva che quello cambiava tutto. Non si interessava di politica, in famiglia il politico era Elijah, ma aveva la sensazione che quella notizia dovesse riguardarla da vicino, anche se non sapeva come.  
<< Qual è la differenza? Comprendo la differenza tra greci e latini ma queste qui … sono i dettagli, giusto? >> domandò quella sera, Yusuf aveva cominciato a fumare oppio, Elijah stava osservando qualcosa dalla finestra e Nik era ancora … ovunque fosse.  
<< Una mera questione di guida: i fatimidi riconoscono come loro comandante supremo il khalifa di Baghdad, ufficialmente, e si considerano discendenti del Profeta, almeno questo affermano e nessuno può provare il contrario; i seguaci di Muhammad di Alamut invece riconoscono come loro capo lo stesso Muhammad in quanto discendente di Alì, cugino e genero del Profeta >> fu la risposta di suo fratello … tutto qui si domandò Rebekah delusa.  
<< Corretto ma nei fatti l’unica nostra guida dovrebbe essere il khalifa, chi afferma il contrario è un eretico, e deve essere ucciso. I seguaci di Alamut sono dei folli sanguinari molto fastidiosi anche se l’idea dell’oppio non è male, chissà se anche io alla morte sarò circondato da settantadue vergini? >> e quella si che era una buona domanda, assolutamente.

<< Io non sono un’amante delle donne … ma se davvero fossero settantadue vergini saprei cosa fare >> rispose lei facendo sorridere entrambi gli uomini, avrebbe dovuto provare una volta, fosse solo per sapere com’era, Klaus aveva Theo mentre Elijah aveva dichiarato che la sodomia era una diversione interessante e costruttiva per sfuggire alla noia, chissà come si sarebbe sentita quando avrebbe approcciato una donna.  
<< Questo … il successore di Nur ad-Din potrebbe essere pericoloso, è giovane, ambizioso e il giovane re non vivrà a lungo >> ponderò Elijah, e Rebekah sentì che suo fratello aveva ragione.  
<< Dieci anni fa ho visto degli uomini con la stessa afflizione del giovane re franco, poveri loro, il giovane re non arriverà a trent’anni e nessuna donna accetterà mai di essere la sua regina >> ragionò Yusuf, nessuno avrebbe mai voluto sposare un lebbroso, nemmeno lei era così coraggiosa. Li aveva visti e si era chiesta cosa sarebbe accaduto se li avesse trasformati ed era sicura che quella domanda era entrata anche nella mente dei suoi fratelli, sarebbe stato un grande successo o un fallimento come pochi.  
<< Il figlio del re, il figlio del re d’Inghilterra sarà il legittimo re, e questo va a beneficio degli emirati >> dichiarò Elijah, il figlio di Alienor … una donna notevole, assolutamente notevole, chissà se i figli che aveva dato al suo secondo marito lo erano.  
<< Questo non accadrà, il re ha due sorelle ancora giovani, i loro figli saranno re. Piuttosto … non dovevi recarti in pellegrinaggio? >> intervenne Rebekah, doveva scrivere a Klaus perché tornasse, lui e Theo dovevano tornare il prima possibile.  
<< Dovevo, ma quel maledetto di Rinaldo di Chatillon sta rendendo la vita difficile a tutti, sa sempre dove si trovano i pellegrini più ricchi e questo mi porta a farmi delle domande: ha uno stregone tra i suoi uomini? O è solo fortunato? E se sì, chi è quel figlio di cane che ci impedisce di recarci alla città santa? >> sproloquiò Yusuf prima di addormentarsi tra le sue braccia facendola sorridere, troppo oppio e troppi pensieri si disse prima che apparisse un foglio a mezz’aria, finalmente delle notizie.  
Avrebbe voluto prenderlo ma Elijah fu più veloce, inoltre lei aveva la testa di Yusuf su di sé.

<< Ha conosciuto il giovane re, effettivamente è lebbra almeno secondo nostro fratello. Lui e Theodore sono sulla via del ritorno anche se … spero solo che funzioni >> le disse suo fratello.  
<< Cosa dovrebbe funzionare? >> domandò curiosa.  
<< Nella sua infinita incoscienza Niklaus ha soggiogato il re e metà della corte perché affermino, se interrogati, che è sua ferma intenzione stabilirsi presso … Tiberiade, e noi dovremo raggiungerlo entro due mesi >> le rispose suo fratello, un’idea geniale si disse Rebekah, geniale.

<< E … si è fatto nestoriano, Niklaus si è fatto nestoriano anche se dubito che sarà qualcosa di permanente o che influenzerà la sua vita >> … quella si che era una stravaganza bella grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- avete presente il film Le Crociate, di Ridley Scott con Orlando Bloom ed Eva Green? Dimenticatelo, Baldovino IV non portò mai una maschera, ma era comunque sfigurato dalla malattia  
> \- nota linguista: mavros vuol dire nero in antico dialetto cipriota, i Mavrocordato, famiglia ancora esistente, si considerano i discendenti dello shakesperiano Otello  
> \- solamente il basileus poteva indossare il porpora, il colore era interdetto agli altri … pena la morte  
> \- l'erede della corona di Gerusalemme dopo Sibilla e sua sorella Isabella era effettivamente Enrico II d'Inghilterra, secondo marito di Eleonora d'Aquitania, o Alienor


	5. Costantinopoli 1180

New Orleans 1821:  
Da quando mr Kol era tornato nella bara la vita aveva cominciato ad essere monotona si disse Marcel.  
Rebekah pensava ancora ad Emile, Elijah aveva cominciato sistematicamente ad evitarlo e Klaus aveva altri pensieri per la testa … forse doveva trovare qualcosa da fare per riempire il tedio si disse prima di aprire il giornale, un mese per arrivare da Parigi … che spreco.  
<< Chi è il duca di Berry? >> domandò mentre si sforzava di leggere il testo, padroneggiava inglese, francese e creolo mentre aveva una conoscenza discreta dello spagnolo e del tedesco anche se non capiva a cosa potesse servirgli l’ultimo.  
<< Charles Ferdinand de Bourbon, duca di Berry, terzo nella linea di successione al trono francese, affascinante come il padre e scervellato come lui >> fu la risposta di Elijah, e quello era un inizio.  
<< Dubito che sia ancora terzo, è stato ucciso uscendo dall’opera, “un vile assassinio contro uno dei nostri migliori principi “>> lesse prima che Klaus gli strappasse il giornale dalle mani e cominciasse a leggere, e a loro cosa importava?

<< Vado dal sarto a ordinare le tende da lutto, e sistemo la bandiera gigliata che teniamo in cantina … e tu dicevi che ero un pazzo a non averla buttata >> dichiarò Klaus prima di scomparire.  
<< Fossimo almeno stati conquistati … ci hanno venduti per denaro, quel maledetto corso >> puntualizzò Rebekah prima di recuperare il giornale.  
<< Avevo pensato che si poteva riutilizzare la stoffa per farci qualcos’altro ma purtroppo non ho avuto idee in merito >> fu la replica di Elijah prima che un ritratto del re di Francia apparisse sopra il camino.  
<< Non … non credevo fosse così legittimista >> intervenne Marcel sorpreso.

<< Non lo è, semplicemente ha bisogno di un diversivo, inoltre … abbiamo avuto un contatto con gli antenati del defunto >> gli spiegò Rebekah prima di versarsi del caffè, quello si che era interessante, molto interessante.  
<< Diversi contatti, di natura strettamente privata e saremo a tua disposizione quando vorrai sapere tutto, e avrai l’età per votare >> fu la risposta di Elijah poco prima che Rebekah sistemasse meglio il quadro del re scuotendo la testa.  
<< Io non potrò mai votare, ma adesso voglio sapere >> dichiarò, aveva tutto il tempo di trovare il journal giusto, doveva solo pazientare.

<< Avremmo dovuto farci delle pezze, si, delle pezze. O dei tovaglioli, degli ottimi tovaglioli bianchi o almeno dei fazzoletti, ti ricordi cosa diceva Ilj’odor? >> fu la risposta di Elijah che stava sviando in maniera egregia il discorso.  
<< Mai buttare niente, tutto si può riutilizzare e perché perdere tempo a seppellire un cadavere quando puoi venderlo a tranci a un macellaio? >> fu la risposta di Rebekah … poi li vide sorridere e Marcel si convinse che stavano scherzando, o no?

 

 

Costantinopoli 1180, o 6688:

Quando era entrata in quel palazzo Aya si era sentita morire.  
Luminoso, arredato con gusto e grande, molto grande aveva pensato meravigliata guardando in ogni direzione. Yusuf bey l’aveva condotta lì senza nemmeno guardarla, limitandosi a trascinandola dentro, farla sedere e poi andarsene. Era poi tornato indietro per ordinarle di non fare rumore e stare dritta, le aveva velocemente sistemato l’abito ed era uscito lasciandola sola.  
Stava cominciando ad annoiarsi quando la porta si aprì rivelando due uomini: il più anziano aveva i capelli ingrigiti, occhi nocciola e un corpo muscoloso, l’altro aveva i capelli del colore del grano ed era più giovane. Nessuno dei due la degnò di un’occhiata, anzi dopo essersi seduti sul letto iniziarono a baciarsi come due innamorati, il più giovane spinse l’altro sotto di sé e le mani del più anziano corsero alle brache dell’altro con decisa soddisfazione dell’altro. Due uomini che si baciavano era sbagliato, era haram eppure quei due sembravano non darsene intesi, anzi li vide intensificare i baci mentre le mani del più giovane percorrevano il corpo dell’altro, tutto quello era sbagliato, era tutto così sbagliato.

  
<< … e dunque la mia proposta è sempre valida perché …  svergognati che non siete altro! >> sentì urlare e si voltò in quella direzione: con Yusuf bey c’erano un uomo e una donna, lei aveva i capelli lunghi e la pelle più chiara che avesse mai visto mentre lui, il suo primo pensiero fu che aveva l’aria gentile, gentile ma rigida.  
<< Niklaus, di nuovo? >> senti dire dall’uomo, dunque non era la prima volta che peccavano si disse Aya.  
<< … ah, Yusuf, sempre bello vederti, se ora vorreste decidermi a lasciarci soli >> replicò il biondo prima di tornare a baciare l’altro.  
<< Per quanto sia curiosa di sapere come funziona tra due uomini ritengo che dovremmo ascoltare Yusuf … e niente mi impedisce di fare un buco nel muro >> si intromise la donna prima di scoppiare a ridere, c’era qualcosa di strano in loro, come se non appartenessero al mondo e se ne infischiavano che fosse haram.  
 << Come desideri, adesso parla maledetto arabo >> lo aggredì il più anziano prima che lui e il suo innamorato si alzassero, gli abiti in disordine.  
<< Nulla di importante da riferire, tranne che le congreghe degli emiri, specialmente del curdo sono in agitazione. Ritengono che a breve avverrà qualcosa, e da come lo affermano sembrano sperarlo, il branco al-Waadi ha iniziato a mostrarsi irrequieto, si mormora che Abdullah al-Waadi abbia dato ordine ai suoi lupi di massacrare ogni soldato cristiano che incontrano durante la luna piena e suo padre, il vecchio Jafar, sia partito in pellegrinaggio invece di fermare questa follia >>  riferì Yusuf bey e stranamente quei tre lo ascoltavano come se fossero notizie interessanti, il quarto invece se ne stava appoggiato alla colonna come se non lo riguardasse.

  
<< Le congreghe sono sempre in agitazione, un po’ come delle pentole colme fino all’orlo di acqua calda ma non faranno nulla, forse >> replicò la donna, appariva così giovane e bella da sembrare un messaggero celeste ma si indovinava facilmente ora che potesse essere temibile come il peggiore dei djinn.  
<< Potrebbe, ma ci sono delle novità di cui sarebbe opportuno discutere e … scusa se te lo domando, Yusuf, ma chi è costei e perché si trova qui? >> domandò l’uomo dal volto gentile, era l’unico che si era accorto di lei, nessuno degli altri l’aveva notata o aveva finto di farlo.  
<< Il suo nome è Aya bint Rashid, l’ho trovata in un suq di Baghdad e siccome sono almeno dieci anni che non vi faccio un regalo … tutta vostra, per qualsiasi cosa vogliate fare con lei >> fu la risposta ammiccante di Yusuf prima che si esibisse nella parodia di un inchino.  
<< Ho sempre temuto che nella tua testa ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato Yusuf. Credevo fosse l’oppio ma a quanto sembra sei più mentecatto di quanto temessi >> dichiarò il biondo, anche se sembrava il più giovane irradiava lo stesso carisma dei re pensò Aya, quell’uomo era un re senza corona.

  
<< Non è idiota cuore mio, è solo … arabo, inoltre vi servirebbe una schiava, per pulire in terra e occuparsi del guardaroba di Rebekah, e per altre cose >> replicò l’anziano prima di poggiare distrattamente la testa contro il muro in un gesto che Aya riuscì solamente a definire osceno. Dunque era questo il suo destino, spazzare pavimenti, rammendare abiti e la notte scaldare il letto di uno dei tre, ben magro destino le era riservato.  
<< Possiamo parlarne dopo, ora se non vi dispiace … abbiamo altre priorità >> intervenne la donna, Rebekah e Aya si chiese da dove provenissero perché non erano greci, non quei tre almeno.

 

 

Aveva bisogno di riflettere e il terrazzo era ottimo per meditare in pace, tranquilli e nello stesso tempo osservare cosa accadeva sotto di loro e trovare un utile passatempo. Tranne quella sera.  
<< Theodore si arrabbierà molto se passerai questa notte fuori dal suo letto >> dichiarò prima che suo fratello si sedesse accanto a lui. Comprendeva il sentimento che univa Niklaus al principe bizantino, solamente non riusciva a capire come l’amore tra uomini potesse essere così gratificante, lo aveva provato anche lui ed era stata un’esperienza piacevole, niente di così appassionante.  
<< Non è mia intenzione farlo, solo … dobbiamo pensare a cosa fare >> rispose. Così tante idee e così poco tempo per fissarle per bene, che ingiusto destino si era detto Klaus, e come se non bastasse ci si era messo anche Yusuf che gli aveva dato una mano senza saperlo.  
<< Nostro padre non dovrebbe essere ancora a Gerusalemme ma se così fosse … dobbiamo sperare che non si muova da lì >> replicò Elijah, le voci avevano funzionato ma se conosceva suo padre in quel momento doveva vagare per i regni crociati alla sua ricerca.

  
<< Lo starà già facendo, se i regni cadono allora potremmo perdere molti alleati. La tua Strix sarebbe disposta a coprirci per qualche tempo? >> quell’organizzazione non gli piaceva ma erano devoti a suo fratello e potevano tornargli utili, sia per diffondere false notizie che come carne da cannone, non era certo schizzinoso lui.  
<< Una cosa è diffondere notizie, un’altra immolarsi >> fu la risposta, avrebbe dovuto pensare lui a tutto, come sempre.  
<< Come vuoi, in quanto al “regalo “di Yusuf … entro quando la troverò nelle tue stanze? >> domandò, non era cieco e non aveva ignorato il modo in cui quei due si erano guardati, inoltre suo fratello aveva bisogno di una donna che si prendesse cura di lui.  
<< Gradirei poter gestire la mia vita privata come meglio desidero, non avevi dichiarato che gli emirati ci devono un favore? Ritengo sia ora di riscuotere quel debito >> proposta intrigante si disse Klaus, in quanto al resto … con una scala e un bicchiere si potevano scoprire molte cose.

  
<< Al tuo servizio. Se i regni crociati cadessero potremmo averne insperati vantaggi >> ponderò, tutto era utile ai loro scopi, bastava conoscere l’avversario.  
<< Ma di scarsa entità, a meno che … >> replicò Elijah lasciando la frase a metà.  
<< A meno che non ci sia una crociata, in qual caso la colpa andrebbe ai re, e il giovane emiro d’Egitto sembra l’uomo adatto >> ragionò a voce alta prima di aggiungere: << Il porpora ti farà uccidere, sospetto che la famiglia imperiale ti detesti anche se … no, ti detestano >> Theo gli aveva spiegato che il porpora era appannaggio solo del basileus eppure suo fratello continuava a vestire di porpora, chissà quanti aveva dovuto soggiogare per ottenere quel risultato.

  
<< Che mi detestino pure, quella dinastia talvolta mi preoccupa, un re-bambino sul trono non è mai buona cosa, tranne che per gli eunuchi >> e quell’analisi era esatta, specie con una basilissa giovane come quella che avevano e tanti nemici.  
<< Andronico? >> domandò curioso.  
<< Andronico Commeno >> fu la risposta secca di Elijah prima che iniziasse un altro discorso: << mi interrogo su come tu faccia ad amare gli uomini, approvo e comprendo la sensualità di un corpo maschile ma amarlo … non ci hanno insegnato questo >> sostenne suo fratello, tra la loro gente c’era un termine per definire quel tipo di uomini, ma lui non era così, assolutamente.  
<< Ci sono pochi piaceri nella vita: progettare un massacro, l’omicidio, l’arte, possedere una donna e amare un uomo >> rispose, lui e Theo stavano bene, forse entro dieci anni si sarebbe stancato di lui e lo avrebbe rimpiazzato con una circassa, o una greca, o perché no una macedone?  
Suo fratello si limitò a scuotere la testa divertito ma quello non era il momento di certe disquisizioni filosofiche bensì di prepararsi all’assalto frontale dell’ormai scomparsa virtù di Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1820: ho progetti a lungo termine qui, molto a lungo termine  
> 1180- haram, termine arabo che si riferisce a cose proibite o peccato.  
> \- prima o poi Aya doveva apparire, ho fatto qualche conto e deciso di non inserirla né troppo presto né troppo tardi, il 1204 d'altronde è vicino e non si come fosse formata la prima Strix e quanti ne fossero gli aderenti  
> \- Alessio II Comneno divenne basileus a 11 anni, morì strangolato vittima di una congiura di suo zio Andronico appena 3 anni dopo  
> \- solo il basileus poteva indossare il color porpora, per questo ogni figlio del basileus era detto " porfirogenito " ossia nato dalla porpora", e anche perché la stanza del parto era adornata di tessuto porpora


	6. Costantinopoli 1183

Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto si disse Rebekah, accadeva sempre così da quelle parti.  
Klaus era stato il primo a tradire, sicuramente sobillato da Theo, poi Elijah aveva dichiarato che non si poteva lasciare l’impero in mano a un bambino che aveva sangue latino nelle vene e la sua Strix si era subito allineata a quel desiderio, l’unica a protestare era stata Maria Mavrocordato ma persino le sue streghe erano state concorde nel ritenere che serviva un uomo e non un bambino.  
Recarsi nelle stanze del piccolo basileus era stata una follia ma non era la prima volta che si arrischiava e al mondo non esisteva nessuno che potesse dirle cosa fare, forse i suoi fratelli ma erano troppo impegnati con i loro giochi di potere per preoccuparsi di lei.

  
<< Rebekah, siete di nuovo voi >> la salutò il ragazzo prima di farla avvicinare, aveva quasi la stessa età di Henrik pensò Rebekah, e conoscendo i giochi di potere della corte sarebbe morto entro l’anno, così giovane e innocente.  
<< Certamente mio signore, ricordate vero che io vi voglio bene? >> domandò prima di stringerlo al petto, se fosse riuscita a trasformarlo forse poi poteva architettare un piano per farlo fuggire, un ragazzino così giovane non meritava la morte.  
<< Non lo dimentico mai, e mia moglie, avete sue notizie? >> le domandò il ragazzino preoccupato. Rebekah cercò di rimanere calma, Theo aveva organizzato il matrimonio tra quella che lui chiamava “la vedova “, scatenando le risate di Nik, e Andronico, progetto che aveva deliziato Nik ed Elijah, la figlia del monaco, come lei aveva sempre definito il re di Francia, era perfetta per un’alleanza simile inoltre stavano mandando un preciso messaggio aveva dichiarato Elijah, come fosse riuscito a far arruolare il giovanissimo nipote del patriarca nella sua Strix era ancora un mistero per lei.  
<< Posso informarmi, datemi qualche giorno e avrò le informazioni che volete >> rispose prima di accarezzargli i capelli, se avesse cominciato a bere il suo sangue, appena appena, giusto qualche goccia al giorno così sarebbe stato pronto quando lo avrebbero ucciso.

  
<< Se solo vostro fratello giacesse ancora con i miei scudieri allora sapremmo già tutto, invece è così occupato con la sua maomettana da trascurare quei poverini >> replicò Alessio facendola ridere, Aya era una donna deliziosa, non così perfetta per Elijah secondo lei ma almeno si tenevano buona compagnia e lei gli era devota, disgraziatamente l’ultima volta che suo fratello l’aveva portata a corte gran parte dei coppieri, dei valletti e persino gli stallieri l’avevano guardata come se volessero ucciderla … troppi efebi nella vita di suo fratello, troppi efebi.  
<< Il cuore non può essere comandato, per quanto riguarda il bassoventre … nemmeno quello >> scherzò lei prima di avvicinarsi, un tempo per un gesto simile avrebbe rischiato la morte ma era il momento di attuare il suo gioco, voleva avere anche lei il suo campione e lo avrebbe avuto.

  
<<Mio signore, ho un’idea, un’idea che potrebbe aiutare tutti noi >> dichiarò prima di puntare lo sguardo sul ragazzo. Orfano, con la madre assassinata, lontano dalla moglie e regnante solo di fatto eppure così giovane, ma ci avrebbe pensato lei a preservargli almeno la vita. Quell’arredamento era scarno rispetto al resto del palazzo, se solo pensava che fino all’anno precedente tutti si inchinavano di fronte a quel bambino, avrebbe fatto tornare tutto come prima, anzi meglio di prima.  
<< Ditemi tutto, e vedremo se funzionerà >> rispose il ragazzo emozionato, povera piccola creatura si disse Rebekah pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe bevuto il sangue del basileus, l’essere più potente del mondo le avrebbe dato il suo sangue.  
<< Dovete chiudere gli occhi mio signore, e fare quello che vi dico >> ordinò, prima di tutto era sua intenzione bere quel sangue così invitante e poi avrebbe cominciato lentamente a fare in modo che Alessio avesse in circolo il suo sangue così se anche lo avessero giustiziato lui sarebbe vissuto.

  
L’altro le obbedì, in quel momento sembrava un cherubino, uno di quegli angeli che dipingevano nelle chiese cattoliche ma a Rebekah Mikaelson poco importava, non quando sentiva distintamente il ritmo incalzante di quel cuore così giovane e impetuoso.

 

§§§

 

Chiuse la porta sperando di fare meno rumore possibile e sistemandosi i vestiti, la scusa che si fosse recata alla cattedrale per ammirare i mosaici le sembrava credibile.  
<< Non dovresti recarti a trovare il ragazzo, non è prudente per te e soprattutto non fa una bella impressione al basileus >> la salutò Elijah quando raggiunse i suoi fratelli nel giardino, Theo era mollemente adagiato sul divano, la testa sulle ginocchia di Klaus e Aya la guardò sconsolata, la priorità della donna era la Strix e non quei miseri giochi di potere.  
<< Si tratta di carità cristiana, non ti è rimasta un briciolo di carità nel cuore? È solo un ragazzino per l’amore del cielo, un ragazzino a cui suo zio ha tolto tutto: la madre, il trono, la libertà e persino la moglie >> protestò lei.  
<< Una cosa è la carità e un’altra la stupidità, quel ragazzino è il passato e suo zio il futuro, che ci piaccia o meno. Entro due giorni avverrà l’incoronazione congiunta dei due, se fosse per me avremo rimandato la basilissa a casa ma sembra che questa alleanza coi franchi sia necessaria >> le rispose Elijah, la mano che accarezzava dolcemente i capelli di Aya che quel giorno non indossava alcun velo.

  
<< Il re è un ragazzo circondato da così tanti rivali che la ragazzina è nei fatti inutili, ma a tutti piacciono le ragazzine giovani come lei … inoltre sarà divertente questa volta assistere a un’incoronazione, se tutto andrà come ho previsto >> intervenne Klaus sprezzante, erano due mostri pensò Rebekah, due mostri depravati e incuranti delle sofferenze, uno perso nella ricerca del potere e l’altro dietro i propri bisogni.  
<< Se Salah al Din riuscisse a sconfiggere i regni cristiani poi verrebbe qui, ed è meglio che vi sia un basileus capace ed esperto quando questo avverrà e non un ragazzino succube della madre >> persino Aya, che aveva sempre creduto fosse una donna di buon cuore, non era dalla sua parte.  
<< Noi siamo così, se mostrassimo pietà allora non faremmo mai quello che dobbiamo, quel bambino ha un posto in cielo >> chiosò Theo, Rebekah sapeva bene come in quella città complotti e inganni fossero accettabili ma almeno l’amore verso la propria famiglia … tutto quello era grottesco, e in nome di un blando ideale superiore.  
<< La vostra famiglia è famosa per i tradimenti e gli inganni, spero almeno che voi mostriate dell’affetto per un ragazzo che ha l’età di Henrik >> sbottò prima di allontanarsi sperando di averli convinti, era stato sleale riportare alla loro mente Henrik ma non avrebbe permesso che il giovane Alessio venisse umiliato e peggio ancora ucciso.

  
<< Farà davvero qualcosa? >> domandò Theo, gli occhi chiusi mentre si godeva quelle carezze, sapeva bene che Aya trovava tutto quello disdicevole ma non gli importava, lui era un principe e lei solo una moresca, che fosse libera e dividesse il letto con Elijah era secondario, i giudizi altrui raramente lo interessavano se non erano lodi.  
<< Potrebbe, ma questo non cambia nulla … nemmeno se complottasse contro di noi >> lo rincuorò Klaus, Rebekah avrebbe davvero potuto complottare contro la loro famiglia per aiutare quel ragazzino? Assolutamente no ma aveva il cuore debole e poteva essere convinta dalla pietà, se già non si era impietosita; per fortuna sapeva a chi dovere la propria lealtà e se lo avesse dimenticato … gliel’avrebbe ricordato lui.  
<< È solo preoccupata per il principe, ritengo però che bisogni sorvegliare chi entra e chi esce dalle sue stanze, e affrettare una certa situazione >> replicò Elijah, senza i filo-latini tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e tutti loro ne avrebbero avuto dei vantaggi, era giunto il momento di scrivere a Yusuf e al branco al-Waadi, stava creando qualcosa d’importante, di unico e che sarebbe stato un faro nella notte per la loro specie, avrebbe potuto cercare anche in Occidente ma tutti sapevano che i migliori sapienti erano gli arabi e i migliori pensatori i greci, l’unico franco degno della sua attenzione era quel filosofo morto da pochi anni altrimenti lui sarebbe stato perfetto, lui e quella suora tedesca.

  
<< Non possiamo farlo noi, ma a tutto c’è rimedio >> fu la replica di suo fratello mentre Theo sghignazzava, lui sapeva fin troppo bene che quello non era affatto onorevole ma qualcuno doveva pur farlo, salire sul carro del vincitore era l’unico sistema per continuare a vivere al sicuro in quella città. Alessio era il legittimo sovrano ma aveva perso e non era riuscito a fuggire e ora avrebbe pagato per le colpe di suo padre, potevano solo sperare che fosse veloce e indolore, forse Mikael aveva ragione quando raccontava loro di come la corte dei Cesari fosse magnifica e corrotta e forse aveva fatto bene Mikael a lasciare la guardia variaga, forse. A lui piaceva essere al centro degli eventi, e anche il suo irrequieto fratello minore adorava quella sensazione, continuava a trovare strano il voltafaccia di Niklaus ma aveva imparato a lasciarlo fare.

  
<< Mi sono occupato di tutto, fidati di me e quando sarà finito avremo tutto quello che ci serve >> dichiarò Klaus, suo fratello e Aya potevano anche non credergli ma aveva un piano per quello, e poi qualche piccola notizia che li dava in partenza per la Spagna, che Mikael si dirigesse lì lasciandoli liberi, scoprire che era a Tripoli lo aveva innervosito più di quanto credesse.  
<< Voglio sperare per te che sia davvero così, a morire non è un cittadino chiunque ma il basileus, l’incarnazione vivente di Iddio >> fu la replica di Elijah, Klaus ricordava ancora con noia e una punta di disgusto la cerimonia di battesimo dei suo fratello quando trent’anni prima Elijah aveva preteso di entrare a far parte della chiesa di Costantinopoli e mai come in quel momento il suo nestorianesimo gli fu d’aiuto, anche se non aveva ben capito le differenze teologiche e sicuramente aveva faccende più importanti a cui badare.

 

§§§

 

Rebekah sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, e non solo perché per tre giorni le era stato impedito di avvicinarsi agli appartamenti di Alessio.  
Quando aveva provato a soggiogare quei maledetti aveva scoperto che per qualche motivo non le obbedivano e così si era recata da Maria Mavrocordato nella speranza che la strega potesse aiutarla, era stata l’unica a sostenere fino all’ultimo Alessio.  
L’incoronazione l’aveva preoccupata fin dal principio ma quando aveva udito il nome di Andronico prima di quello di Alessio si era sentita morire. Aveva subito cercato i suoi fratelli, Klaus era sorpreso tanto quanto lei ma Elijah … il volto di suo fratello era una maschera di trionfo, lui sapeva; e Theo con lui si rese conto quanto i due si scambiarono un sorriso. Elijah poteva trovare Theo arrogante e superbo ma avevano comunque lavorato insieme e Aya che seguiva la cerimonia con indifferenza le confermò che avevano pensato a tutto, quella era una follia troppo grande persino per loro.

  
<< Questa è una follia, voi siete due pazzi! >> urlò quando tornarono a casa, Theo aveva avvisato che affari di famiglia lo richiedevano da tutt’altra parte e lei temeva di sapere dove fosse diretto l’amante di suo fratello.  
<< Non è stata una mia idea, sapevo solo che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa … hai superato le mie aspettative più alte, fratello. Una deposizione che non è una deposizione e compiuta da Basilio Kamateros … sbaglio o è parente di Evangelios Soutzo, che curiosa coincidenza che i licantropi che controllano la Dobrogia e la Tracia siano imparentati con lui, non trovi? >> si domandò Klaus ad alta voce. Theo aveva avuto un segreto per lui e avrebbe pagato cara quell’insolenza, in quanto a Elijah … quando il suo piano non gli sarebbe più stato utile gli avrebbe insegnato lui il valore del condividere informazioni.  
<< Le coincidenze esistono Niklaus, e sono più frequenti di quanto si creda. Noi abbiamo aiutato il basileus e ora lui dovrà aiutare noi, come sostengono a corte “do ut des “, bisogna dare qualcosa per ottenere qualcosa >> si difese Elijah, Aya era sicura che il basileus avrebbe preteso altro da loro ma almeno così erano riusciti ad ottenere l’impunità e la cancellazione dei loro nomi dagli archivi imperiali, anche se fosse arrivato in città Mikael non li avrebbe trovati.

  
<< Se tu pensi che quell’uomo ci sarà riconoscente allora ti sbagli: quella gente ci detesta e ora che siamo in debito con loro ne approfitteranno, ti credevo meno ingenuo di così >> replicò Klaus, ora erano anche in debito con i Soutzo … e pensare che cinquant’anni prima il nonno di Evangelios aveva ricevuto una lezione indimenticabile, i giovani e la loro memoria corta.  
<< Entro pochi giorni cambierai idea >> si limitò a dichiarare Elijah e Aya sorrise, era stata lei a prendere i contatti giusti, con un nuovo basileus la Strix sarebbe stata al sicuro e se questo significava la morte del ragazzino … uno per salvarne cento era accettabile, i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle della Strix meritavano di vivere.  
<< Il basileus è Andronico, il ragazzo sarà sotto la sua tutela >> fece notare Aya sapendo bene che anche gli altri avrebbero compreso, Klaus si limito a stringere i pugni più per essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di gran parte della faccenda mentre Rebekah si portò una mano alla bocca terrorizzata.

  
<< Questo cambia tutto, o per meglio dire … conferma. È strano come un nome in una certa posizione finisca per mutare tutto >> motteggiò Klaus divertito, che suo fratello e la sua donna si godessero quel trionfo, lui vedeva il quadro generale e non solo per quel che riguardava l’impero.  
<< Ora non hanno più bisogno di Alessio >> sussurrò Rebekah sconvolta, una cosa era farsi travolgere dall’euforia del momento e massacrare un’intera carovana di mercanti per poi impadronirsi dei tessuti migliori ma orchestrare in quella maniera l’omicidio di un basileus era semplicemente mostruoso, era così freddo e distaccato da farle quasi paura, e non sentiva una paura simile dall’Italia.  
<< Il cielo ha sempre bisogno di nuovi martiri, voi cristiani tenete molto a coloro che muoiono per la loro Fede >> fece notare Aya, la mano appoggiata distrattamente sulla spalla di Elijah, gli era grata che non l’avesse costretta all’abiura ma sapeva che il suo amante puntava a scoprire i nuovi adepti della Strix anche tra i Veri Credenti e lei gli era utile.

  
<< Io non sono cristiana, e dubito che lo sarò mai >> la contraddisse Rebekah prima di ritirarsi nelle sue stanze, suo padre l’aveva cresciuta nell’antica religione e lei vi era ancora devota, tra i soldati della guardia variaga aveva scoperto di non essere l’unica, gran parte di quegli uomini detestavano i suoi fratelli per aver abbracciato il cristianesimo: Elijah e la sua spettacolare conversione alla chiesa greca che a lei era sembrata una gran farsa, e Nik che … esattamente Rebekah non sapeva in cosa credesse suo fratello all’infuori di sé stesso.  
Quando una settimana dopo le portarono la notizia della morte di Alessio urlò e pianse, per fortuna nessuno dei suoi fratelli si presa la briga di disturbarla, sapeva fin troppo bene dov’erano in grado di arrivare, uno per desiderio di potere e l’altro per desiderio di proteggere la propria famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- il 1183 è stato un pessimo anno per Costantinopoli, inutile negarlo  
> \- " l’unico franco degno della sua attenzione era quel filosofo morto da pochi anni altrimenti lui sarebbe stato perfetto, lui e quella suora tedesca " : Abelardo ed Hildegarda di Bingen … non ci sono messe misure in quella famiglia  
> \- tutti i nomi degli OC sono in qualche misura verosimili  
> \- il rapporto dei Mikaelson con la religione è quasi inesistente il che mi ha fatto pensare che o sono tutti rimasti agli dei scandinavi o se si sono convertiti al cristianesimo, cattolico o ortodosso, è stata una conversione di facciata per evitare problemi e depistare Mikael


	7. Hattin, 1187:

New Orleans 1821:

  
Una volta al mese arrivano i romanzi dalla Francia e dall’Inghilterra.  
Da quando aveva imparato a leggere Marcel aveva cominciato ad apprezzarli anche se molti narravano di personaggi sciocchi e di situazioni fin troppo prevedibili, poi ce n’erano alcuni che venivano sistemati in cima alla biblioteca senza che lui potesse toccarli, interrogati sull’argomento Elijah non aveva detto una parola a riguardo mentre Klaus si era limitato a fischiettare e Rebekah era arrossit

a imbarazzata. Per fortuna i romanzi di Walter Scott arrivavano puntuali, adorava quell’uomo e le sue storie di battaglie e cavalieri, nessuno dei Mikaelson gli aveva mai parlato delle crociate tranne pochissimi accenni intrisi di disprezzo e arroganza.  
<< Di nuovo Walter Scott? Dovresti leggere anche qualcos’altro, fa bene alla mente cambiare di tanto in tanto >> dichiarò Elijah quella mattina, la notizia della futura incoronazione del re d’Inghilterra sembrava particolarmente interessarlo, cosa ci fosse di strano lui non lo sapeva, il vecchio re era pazzo e vecchio e gli uomini vecchi muoiono, semplice.  
<< A me piace. Adoro leggere storie di cavalieri, di fanciulle da salvare e di battaglie contro signorotti infingardi e gli infedeli. Le gesta del grande Reginald di Chatillon … >> non riuscì a finire perché il calamaio si schiantò a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa con un rumore sordo. << … e dei grandi re come re Riccardo d’Inghilterra o Guido di Gerusalemme … >> questa volta fu un volume dell’Enciclopedia Britannica a colpire con forza il muro.

  
<< Ho sentito quei nomi, non supererai mai la faccenda, nevvero? >> intervenne Klaus prima di spostarsi e permettere così alla bottiglia di vodka di centrare il pavimento.  
<< È una questione di carattere personale e non riguarda nemmeno lui, non personalmente >> fu la risposta di Elijah, ora si che la situazione diveniva interessante si disse Marcel prima che Klaus scoppiasse a ridere.  
<< Non sarai ancora arrabbiato con la regina per aver attentato senza successo alla tua virtù? Eppure era una donna così bella, almeno dicono perché io non l’ho mai vista ma potrebbe diventare il soggetto di un ottimo dramma >> replicò Klaus prima di allontanarsi ridacchiando, da un lato Marcel era curiosissimo di scoprire di più ma dall’altro era sicuro che quelle fossero faccende personali, un po’ come quando Elijah andava da miss Celeste, in casa lo sapevano tutti ma nessuno ne parlava.  
 << Quando lo incoronano il re? >> domandò sperando di cambiare argomento.  
<< In luglio, sarebbe il primo principe di Galles ad essere incoronato con la propria moglie >> si intromise Rebekah strappando un sorriso a suo fratello.  
<< E Maria di Modena? E Caterina d’Aragona? >> domandò curioso.  
<< Maria di Modena era moglie del duca di York e lo stesso dicasi per Catalina, povera Catalina >> rispose Rebekah sognante, doveva chiedere maggiori informazioni e proseguire le letture dei Journal che al momento si trovavano sotto il suo letto, per fortuna Klaus non si era ancora accorto che le assi del suo pavimento erano sconnesse.

  
<< Non la vorrà con sé, se anche la metà delle voci sulla principessa Carolina sono vere, e non sto dicendo che lo siano, allora la regina d’Inghilterra è un’allegra sgualdrina che adora vivere sprofondata nella deboscia in campagna. Al momento dovrebbe essere in Italia, potrebbe tornare a Londra ma dalle Alpi a Dover la strada è lunga e possono accadere incidenti o ritardi. O entrambi, chi può dirlo? >> ponderò Elijah, aveva un’opinione troppo bassa del re si disse Marcel, qualsiasi uomo avrebbe voluto accanto a sé la moglie in un evento così importante.

 

 

Hattin, 1187:

Klaus Mikaelson odiava ammetterlo ma Elijah aveva un ottimo fiuto politico.  
Quando era arrivata la notizia della morte del re lebbroso lui vi aveva prestato scarsa attenzione, Mikael era stato avvistato in direzione di Tripoli e dunque non era un pericolo si era detto. Andronico sapeva bene di dovere a loro il trono ma era anche vero che quando Isacco Angelo aveva guidato la rivolta nessuno di loro si era mosso in suo aiuto, lui aveva questioni di natura più terrena di cui occuparsi, Rebekah aveva partecipato alla mattanza successiva la deposizione suggerendo al nuovo basileus come comportarsi con i figli di Andronico ed Elijah dopo aver avuto assicurazione che la sua Strix non sarebbe stata toccata o danneggiata era stato il primo ad inchinarsi.  
La morte del lebbroso però portava avanti il figlio di sua sorella, tanto bella quanto sciocca, e quell’idiota di suo marito che era di bell’aspetto, vuoto di mente e dalla spada facile … la perfetta descrizione di un cretino a cui lui non avrebbe affidato i suoi pennelli, figurarsi un regno. Per disgrazia del regno il bambino era morto e ora la corona spettava alla regina e all’idiota che si faceva manovrare come un burattino da Reginald di Chatillon, l’unico templare che avesse moglie di cui aveva notizia, un templare a cui non piacevano i ragazzi era avvenimento bizzarro ma addirittura una moglie … il mondo stava andando in rovina.

  
Appresa la notizia suo fratello aveva deciso che avevano tutti bisogno di una vacanza e soprattutto di ritrovarsi nuovamente al centro degli eventi, motivo per cui erano salpati per l’Outremer, lui e Theo erano stati mandati da Yusuf al seguito dell’esercito egiziano mentre Elijah assieme a Rebekah ed Aya, che aveva insistito per andare con loro, erano fermi a Cesarea, cosa ci fosse di così interessante in quella città lui non lo capiva.  
Yusuf si era molto divertito in quei giorni, anche lui si era divertito … specialmente con Theo accanto a lui, la fortuna dei maomettani era che non si curavano eccessivamente della sodomia o di cosa pregassero. Non era stato nemmeno lontanamente divertente come si era aspettato, erano così … stupidi, recarsi a Tiberiade era una follia, secondo lui sarebbe stato più saggio attendere a Seforia, al massimo far avanzi piccoli contingenti, non tutto l’esercito ma era sicuro che quella fosse un’idea di Chatillon.  
<< Ti stai annoiando, vero? >> gli domandò Theo prima di sedersi accanto a lui, le incursioni all’esercito crociato non lo divertivano più, uccidere un uomo stupido era il divertimento meno divertente che si potesse avere.  
<< Credevo che in quell’esercito esistesse un uomo di valore, credevo che Baliano di Ibelin fosse un uomo intelligente ma a quanto pare aver sposato una tua parente non gli ha insegnato nulla >> replicò prima di fare cenno a uno dei giovani paggi di avvicinarsi, quei ragazzini avevano il miglior sangue del mondo.

  
<< E lo è ma purtroppo è anche temuto e osteggiato esattamente come il suo protettore Raimondo, aver sposato la vedova di un re non porta mai fortuna inoltre tra prudenza e un attacco frontale si sceglie sempre il secondo >> fu la risposta di Theo prima che il paggio si avvicinasse, trovava quell’abitudine disdicevole ma quei ragazzi avevano un ottimo sangue e soprattutto non doveva giacere con loro.  
<< Solo se si è idioti >> tagliò corto Klaus prima di afferrare il ragazzo e cominciare a nutrirsi, sapeva bene che tra i soldati giravano voci di djinn malefici che si nutrivano di sangue umano ma nessuno di loro sapeva la verità, c’erano ben tre clan di lupi mannari e due congreghe al seguito dell’emiro, e anche a loro conveniva restare in silenzio.

  
<< Voi due! Sembra che l’esercito cristiano stia avanzando, una tale prova di stupidità deve essere osservata da tutti >> li interruppe Yusef emozionato.  
<< Se così sostieni … sbarazzati del corpo e raggiungici >> gli ordinò Klaus prima di far alzare Theo, tutto quello sarebbe stato più divertente del previsto.

 

§§§

Era stato tutto così … noioso.  
Che re Guido fosse un idiota il cui unico pregio era stato quello di aver fatto perdere la testa alla regina Sibilla era una verità incontrovertibile, che Reginald di Chatillon fosse un idiota di pari livello … era stata una gradevole rivelazione. Non c’era stato gusto, o eroismo da parte dei crociati si disse Klaus prima di appoggiarsi distrattamente al braccio di Theo, tutto quello gli stava venendo a noia. L’unico che lo avesse piacevolmente sorpreso era stato Raimondo di Tripoli che era riuscito a fuggire, quel tizio gli stava simpatico e solo per quello aveva fatto cenno a Yusuf di risparmiare i suoi guerrieri, inoltre aveva un piano per lui.  
Era rimasto stupito dai maggiorenti catturati … pezzenti che preferivano umiliarsi invece di uccidersi e conservare l’onore, anche se il giovane Onfroy di Toron era veramente adorabile, il genere di efebi che piacevano tanto a suo fratello, avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Elijah sull’argomento si disse, e poi suo fratello lo avrebbe usato come bersaglio per le sue frecce.

  
<< … Avrebbe dovuto uccidere re Guido >> ponderò quella sera mentre Theo giocava pigramente con la testa di Reginald di Chatillon, Yusuf era appena entrato entusiasta e con gli abiti in disordine e aveva appena terminato di sperticarsi in lodi del giovane Salah al Din, l’emiro curdo era un uomo notevole ma era anche fortunato si era detto lui. C’erano stati così tanti prigionieri che secondo Theo gli schiavi non sarebbero più valsi più di una moneta di rame entro pochi giorni, lui per precauzione ne aveva comprati diversi.

  
<< Non ne vale la pena, inoltre con un riscatto si ottiene molto >> lo contraddisse Yusuf.  
<< La regina Sibilla è rimasta sola e … Raimondo e Baliano di Ibelin sono ancora vivi >>, per fortuna quei due erano uomini intelligenti e … Gerusalemme.  
<< E organizzeranno la difesa di Gerusalemme mentre arrivano i latini in soccorso >> intervenne Theo prima di dare un bacio alla fronte di Reginald e passargli la testa. L’accarezzò lentamente per poi osservarla, un uomo valoroso eppure così stupido, una specie di bue cieco che correva imbizzarrito travolgendo chiunque gli venne da pensare, doveva appuntarsi quella frase e poi provare a dipingerla da qualche parte.  
<< Pesa, e io che credevo che non ci fosse nulla qui dentro >> dichiarò facendo ridire i due, ora doveva pensare all’altro problema: Mikael era in Cirenaica ma se avesse anche solo sospettato che si trovava in Palestina sarebbe subito corso al suo inseguimento e se si fosse unito ai crociati sarebbe stato difficile accorgersi di lui.  
<< Cosa intendi farci con quella? >> domandò Yusuf prima di cominciare a pulire la sua scimitarra, la sua idea di non nutrirsi dei cristiani era stupida, il sangue era sempre il sangue.  
<< Non lo so, potrei usarla come coppa per bere, credo che sarebbe ottima anche come lanterna, o un eccellente fermaporta … ci sono tante cose che si possono fare con una testa >> replicò lui, doveva scrivere a Elijah e a Rebekah di stare attenti e tenersi pronti a partire perché Cesarea non era più una città sicura per loro.

  
<< Ci mediteremo dopo, credo di aver trovato questa, potrebbe interessarvi? >> domandò Yusuf mostrando un frammento di argento.  
<< Argento? E cosa ci possiamo fare? >> chiese di rimando Theo prima di cominciare a giocare distrattamente con la testa di Reginald.  
<<È un frammento d’argento che rivestiva quella che voi chiamate Vera Croce, quella l’ha presa il nostro emiro ma questo … io lo terrei se fossi in voi >> rispose Yusuf prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi fischiettando.  
<< Cosa dobbiamo fare ora? >> gli chiese Theo curioso.

  
<< Domani scriverò a Elijah di questa battaglia, e speriamo che abbia un’idea intelligente, per il resto … credi che anche questa volta i re prenderanno la croce? >> rispose prima che Theo baciasse di nuovo la testa, questa volta sulle labbra per poi concentrarsi su di lui, quella battaglia significava molto per loro e lui doveva sperare che Mikael restasse lontano e forse l’esercito latino poteva risultargli utile, forse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- la battaglia dei Corni di hattin, fase centrale della terza crociata nonché sconfitta decisiva dell'esercito crociato  
> \- Onfroy di Toron , o Umfredo, aveva fama di straordinaria bellezza e dolcezza, molti in seguito avrebbero ipotizzato che non fosse solamente un ragazzo dai tratti efebici ma anche un omosessuale e un pusillanime  
> \- Baliano di Ibelin… quello a cui si ispira il personaggio principale de Le Crociate, si ispira  
> \- il frammento della Vera Croce a seguito della battaglia andò perduto, o fu distrutto dai musulmani o semplicemente si perse, era però rivestito di argento che venne poi separato dal legno


	8. Gerusalemme 1187

Cesarea, 1187:

  
La Palestina era invero un luogo incantevole si disse Rebekah Mikaelson prima di sistemarsi meglio i capelli.  
Quando Elijah aveva suggerito che dovessero partire anche loro aveva pensato che fosse una follia, tutto quello non riguardava l’impero in alcun modo, meglio che latini e maomettani si distruggessero a vicenda perché si potesse tentare qualcosa aveva sempre ragionato suo fratello eppure ora aveva insistito per recarsi nei regni crociati. E poteva anche accettarlo, tutti avevano diritto a cambiare idea ma che una volta arrivati a Cesarea non si fossero mossi da lì cominciava a divenirle intollerabile, aveva sognato di visitare Gerusalemme, di vedere il fiume Giordano e tutti i luoghi di cui si parlava nella Bibbia, non aveva mai creduto a quel libro ma quella era un’opportunità unica.  
Almeno Nik fosse rimasto con loro ma no … Yusuf si era presentato e subito suo fratello e Theo lo avevano seguito diretti chissà dove, e con tutto quello che stava accadendo in quel momento era davvero una pessima idea, se Mikael era ancora da quelle parti avrebbe saputo che Nik era solo.  
La città le piaceva, nulla poteva compere con Costantinopoli ma era graziosa, quello poteva ammetterlo ma si stava annoiando, tremendamente annoiando e non c’era nessuno con cui divertirsi, le congreghe arrivate al seguito dei crociati si stavano preparando a fuggire mentre i branchi erano già fuggiti quando loro erano sbarcati, Elijah ed Aya si divertivano in altri modi ma di certo trascorrere la giornata a leggere codici o discutere di sottigliezze teologiche non era per lei, in casa vi era un clima di attesa che non le piaceva per niente si disse rientrando.

<< Sono arrivate nuove notizie, tuo fratello ci ha appena scritto >> le riferì Aya entusiasta, se la lettera di Nik la stava rendendo così felice allora dovevano davvero essere ottime notizie pensò Rebekah, almeno aveva scritto.  
<< L’esercito crociato non esiste più, il re è prigioniero, Chatillon è morto e la strada per Gerusalemme è indifesa >> dichiarò Elijah prima che lei si sedesse per terra secondo l’usanza musulmana, era fin troppo bello per essere vero si disse. Distrutto, forse i crociati avevano subito delle perdite, grandi perdite, ma distrutto … impossibile.  
<< Distrutto? Nik ha il dono delle parole perché è impossibile che quello che è stato definito “il più grande esercito mai raccolto “sia stato distrutto in una sola battaglia >> replicò, i latini sarebbero arrivati a breve e senza alleati non avrebbero avuto speranze.

<< Annientato, re Guido è prigioniero dell’emiro curdo, tutta la nobiltà è prigioniera, i cavalieri del Tempio sono ridotti a poche decine così come quelli dell’ospedale, rimane solamente Raimondo di Tripoli ma se è un uomo saggio come dicono allora starà fortificando la sua città, Baliano di Ibelin difenderà Gerusalemme ma non potrà tenerla per più di un giorno >> le spiegò Elijah, Nik aveva ragione: l’esercito e annientato e i regni destinati all’oblio.  
<< La regina Sibilla potrà organizzare una difesa e mobilitare i pochi cavalieri rimasti >> ribatté lei, dovevano resistere il tempo di permettere ai latini di sbarcare.  
<< Ma non lo farà, Niklaus scrive che ama troppo quell’idiota dal bel viso di suo marito per rischiare troppo, prepara il tuo baule: è il momento di lasciare questo luogo che ti causa così tanto tedio >> e quello si che era un bel cambiamento pensò lei.

<< E dove andiamo? >> domandò curiosa.  
<< A Gerusalemme, e dove altrimenti? Oggi la città santa è tornata ad essere il centro del mondo >> si intromise Aya con un sorriso smagliante e non aveva affatto tutti i torti pensò Rebekah, tutto pur di lasciare Cesarea.  
<< La regina è ancora in città ma se fosse saggia sarebbe già fuggita, o quantomeno non avrebbe dovuto pagare il riscatto >> dichiarò Elijah, se le notizie erano vere allora la regina aveva scelto il re solamente perché costui era di bell’aspetto e per desiderio di fare uno sgarbo a sua madre, la regina Agnese non era una santa ma almeno aveva un’ottima testa politica, e ora il re si era dimostrato ben misero uomo. I latini stavano arrivando ma per quanto facessero sarebbero sempre arrivati in ritardo, chissà se anche i figli di Alienor sarebbero giunti, ricordava che ne aveva avuto diversi dal secondo marito ma le faccende dei romei poco lo interessavano.  
<< Io non pagherei, tutti detestano re Guido perché è stupido, meglio che resti prigioniero invece di fare danno >> sostenne Aya, sapeva di avere ragione, se i cristiani volevano vincere allora re Guido doveva restare prigioniero.

 

Gerusalemme 1187:

Essere al centro degli eventi gli causava un brivido che solo la caccia più sopraffina, i cibi più prelibati e i congressi carnali più depravati erano in grado di eguagliare, questo Elijah Mikaelson lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Gerusalemme era una città affascinante e ora che era al tracollo aveva un fascino tutto particolare, chissà se anche l’imperatore Tito aveva colto lo stesso fascino quando vi era entrato oltre mille anni prima, quella città brulicava di umanità disperata e di pessime decisioni. Baliano di Ibelin era un brav’uomo ma nessuno poteva tenere quella città, specialmente con una donna come la regina Sibilla. Era costei indubbiamente una bella donna ma anche ingenua e intrigante e … per la prima volta da anni gli mancava Alienor, lei sì che era regina.  
<< Fino a quanto dobbiamo rimanere qui? >> si domandò Aya, fosse stato per lui sarebbero tornati immediatamente a Costantinopoli ma le opportunità erano troppe e non le avrebbe sprecate, non con Niklaus e Theodore nel campo del curdo, non importava chi sarebbe stato il vincitore, loro avrebbero comunque vinto.  
<< Finché Salah-al Din non entrerà in città >> rispose, perché era solo questione di tempo prima che la regina si arrendesse e poi … poi sarebbe stato divertente.

<< Sei davvero sicuro che accadrà? >> domandò Rebekah prima di sistemarsi meglio gli abiti, era abituata ai ricevimenti della corte bizantina da anni, quelli di quel regno in sfacelo non la impensierivano, specialmente ora che erano più consigli di guerra che balli, sciocchi e folli a pensare che bastasse pregare per allontanare un esercito così grande.  
<< Accadrà, accadrà. In quanto al resto … bisogna vedere se arriverà prima l’esercito o se a fuggire sarà la regina >> fu la risposta di Elijah, a soffrire sarebbero stati i cattolici, ebrei e ortodossi probabilmente sarebbero stati risparmiati ma i cavalieri del Tempio ancora vivi sarebbero tutti morti, e lui aveva una grande opportunità tra le mani.  
<< Fuggirà lei, l’idiota è a Damasco e sembra che vi resterà a lungo a meno che non si voglia distruggere tutti i regni >> dichiarò Rebekah, Baliano e Raimondo erano contrari a re Guido e le congreghe più antiche non avrebbero permesso che un uomo simile fosse il loro re, se le voci erano giuste almeno otto congreghe avevano già maledetto il re.  
<< Nessuno si sorprenderebbe, è solo questione di tempo >> sostenne Aya, fosse stato per lei non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto lasciare Costantinopoli ma le opportunità che si stavano presentando erano immense.

<< Non abbiamo più tempo, se qualcosa deve accadere è meglio se accada ora >> replicò Elijah, Mikael poteva essere più vicino di quanto credessero e lui non aveva elaborato nessun piano di fuga che potesse funzionare, Niklaus era ancora disperso ma se le notizie erano vere allora si stava avvicinando.  
<< Non prima di aver avuto quelle assicurazioni dalla regina, se i latini dovessero arrivare ora tutto sarebbe perduto >> esclamò Rebekah, non ora che erano così vicini al loro obbiettivo, a Costantinopoli erano difesi dalla stessa famiglia imperiale ma le dinastie crollavano fin troppo in fretta.

<< Questa sera al ricevimento della regina avremo le ultime notizie, Corrado terrà Tiro ma è da solo e la regina detesta suo cognato … quando dovrebbero unire le forze questi latini preferiscono dilaniarsi tra di loro >> fu la risposta di Elijah, non era Sibilla la carta su cui puntare ma Isabella e sua madre Maria Commena, loro erano ancora personaggi di potere.  
<< La regina Maria … dovremmo averla conosciuta quando era bambina, credo >> si domandò Rebekah ad alta voce, ricordava diverse principesse con quel nome ma la famiglia imperiale era grande e lei aveva avuto preoccupazioni più grandi che imparare i nomi di tutte le principesse, e soprattutto la dinastia Commena non esisteva più, di quello se n’erano assicurati i suoi fratelli e Theo. Mikael non avrebbe approvato simili metodi, non lui che per anni li aveva messi in guardia dagli intrighi dei greci, eppure Nik adorava la corte ed Elijah sembrava nato per viverci, lei si sentiva ancora inadatta, sapeva bene cosa voleva ma dubitava che lo avrebbe trovato in quei damerini effemminati.

<< L’abbiamo sicuramente conosciuta >> era una palese bugia ma meglio che la regina madre credesse di conoscerli, poi … poi avrebbe pesato al resto.

Tutto quello lo stava annoiando, tremendamente annoiando.  
Baliano di Ibelin aveva infranto la sua promessa e ora probabilmente Salah-al Din si sarebbe vendicato, lo avrebbe anche lui d’altronde. Come temeva la città non era in grado di contenere tutti i fuggitivi mentre la regina ancora non sapeva se fuggire o rimanere, se fosse stato un semplice prete il patriarca Eraclio sarebbe già fuggito ma era l’unico religioso importante secondo i latini mentre il greco stava sicuramente trattando con i musulmani e forse anche con Costantinopoli, chissà se aveva riferito a corte dove si trovavano.

<< Ti sta guardando da quando ci hanno annunciato >> gli sussurrò Rebekah indicando la regina, Sibilla era giovane, bella ma era come una graziosa bambolina: al suo interno era vuota e quella donna era stata una delusione come regina regnante.  
<< Guardi pure, ho incontrato una regina tempo fa, e in lei non c’è nulla che me la ricordi >> le rispose lui, Alienor era sempre regina, sia quando indossava la corona ché quando di notte si introduceva nelle sue stanze ridacchiando, ricordava una sera poco prima della partenza, quella donna era fatta per regnare sulla corte più bella del mondo e per avere accanto un re poeta o un re guerriero, non un monaco.  
<< Eppure è così bella e giovane, se fossi in te ci penserei, per il bene della nostra famiglia uno di noi due dovrà sacrificarsi …  e dubito che le piacciano le donne >> motteggiò Rebekah prima di allontanarsi ridacchiando.  
La regina sembrò aver notato quel particolare, Aya aveva avuto l’idea migliore decidendo di rimanere in casa si disse cercando di ignorare quella donna che gli si avvicinava, non si era mai sentito così disgustato da nessuna in quella maniera, era patetica se non peggio si disse per l’ennesima volta.

<< Venite da Costantinopoli, eppure non sembrate greco e tantomeno il vostro nome lo è, ditemi messere … chi siete? >> gli domandò la regina prima che lui si inchinasse, mostrarle reverenza era quello che andava fatto ma incoraggiarla era impossibile.  
<< Mio padre combatté per il basileus, e possedeva delle terre in Bulgaria >> rispose, quella era la verità alla fin fine.  
<< Il figlio di uno dei combattenti norreni del basileus dunque. Ho conosciuto un uomo che aveva lo stesso nome di vostro padre, diversi anni fa, fece tante domande e fu molto sgarbato con tutti noi >> rivelò la regina, poteva essere una coincidenza o meno, ma conoscendo Mikael era probabile che si trattasse di lui quando ancora li credeva nel regno, dunque il piano di Niklaus aveva funzionato si disse, doveva saperlo assolutamente.  
<< Quante curiose coincidenze avvengono oggi >> ponderò a voce alta ignorando lo sguardo della regina.  
<< Alquanto incredibili, quell’uomo poi aveva un nome bizzarro: Mikael figlio di Mikael se ricordo bene voi uomini del nord amate chiamarvi col nome di vostro padre, non è così, Elijah figlio di Mikael? >> gli domandò Sibilla, e quella non era una domanda ma un’assunzione che aveva solo bisogno di un’ultima conferma perché sapeva già fin troppo, chissà se Mikael aveva appreso come fosse possibile soggiogare gli altri perché in quel caso non sarebbero mai stati realmente al sicuro in nessun luogo.

<< Esattamente mia signora, sono sorpreso dalle vostre conoscenze >> il piano di Niklaus era riuscito a suo tempo e ora spettava a lui la mossa successiva, qualsiasi essa fosse.  
<< La nostra famiglia ha sempre brillato per la sua cultura, e per molte altre cose … >> sottintese la regina, nemmeno se fosse stata l’ultima donna sulla terra avrebbe mai giaciuto con lei, non solo perché credeva nella fedeltà ma perché la trovava alquanto ridicola.  
<< Povera regina dipinta, vano orpello della mia fortuna! Vi consiglio di fuggire signora, fuggite a Tiro, fuggite a Costantinopoli, a Cipro, persino in Francia ma per voi Gerusalemme è perduta, solo un folle protegge quello che non è più >> le consigliò prima di raggiungere Rebekah.

<< Nostro padre è stato qui, dobbiamo solo sperare che nessuno si accorga di noi >> le sussurrò e sua sorella sorrise, pessimo segno.  
<< Troppo tardi, Nik ci ha mandato la testa di Reginald di Chatillon, o almeno ci ha mandato una testa, chissà cosa pensava che potessimo farci >> replicò sua sorella con un sorriso. Avrebbe dovuto pensare anche a quello, ma ora voleva solamente rilassarsi e osservare.  
<< Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento, non affrettiamo un disastro già imminente >> rispose prima di farsi servire nuovamente del vino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Guido di Lusignano rimese "gentile ospite " di Saladino per 2 anni a Damasco  
> \- sebbene bellissima e intrigante quanto bastava Sibilla di Gerusalemme aveva presso i contemporanei una pessima fama di donna sciocca e volubile  
> \- nell'ultima parte c'è un anacronismo grande come una casa … ma quale? ;)


	9. Gerusalemme 1187

Erano quasi dieci anni che non metteva piede a Gerusalemme e per fortuna quella città sembrava refrattaria ai cambiamenti molto più di Costantinopoli pensò Klaus Mikaelson.Fosse dipeso da lui avrebbe fatto un’entrata trionfale al fianco di Sal al-Din, o perché no precedendolo ma Theo e Yusuf avevano consigliato prudenza, e non avevano cambiato parere nemmeno quando erano stati in vista della città.  
<< La ricordavo … più piccola >> dichiarò Theo prima di affiancarsi a lui, tutto quello non gli piaceva ed era una settimana che non aveva notizie dai suoi fratelli se non quella riguardante la fuga della corte e l’assenza di informazioni su Mikael. Era stato a Gerusalemme dunque il suo piano aveva funzionato ma non si era diretto a Tiberiade, questo voleva dire che in qualche modo Mikael sapeva dove fossero e allo stesso tempo che sapesse distinguere le false piste, forse aveva sbagliato metodo, invece di disseminare indizi falsi doveva semplicemente tacere, senza indizi suo padre avrebbe girato a vuoto.

<< Fandonie, non dovremmo restare qui troppo a lungo >> replicò, il piano era semplice: prendere Elijah e Rebekah e ritornare a Costantinopoli passando per la Siria, l’esercito cristiano stava arrivando e ci sarebbe stata una bella confusione, sufficiente per permettere a tutti e quattro di tornare senza destare sospetti, Aya era libera di fare quello che voleva.  
<< Dovremo tornare? Senza nemmeno aver visto un re? Uno vero intendevo perché Guido di Lusignano è solamente un fantoccio con una corona in testa, nevvero anima mia? >> lo provocò Theo, maledetti greci … infingardi, intriganti e traditori per natura ma avevano anche dei vantaggi pensò con un ghigno poco prima che un ragazzino rischiasse di finire sotto il suo cavallo. Fosse stato umano sicuramente quel ragazzino sarebbe morto, ma era strano che si fosse gettato proprio davanti a loro pensò Klaus prima di fare un cenno a Theo di smontare, Yusuf doveva essere da qualche parte lì intorno.

<< Piccolo pezzente, hai idea di chi siamo noi? Hai pensato alle conseguenze? >> urlò Theo meritandosi uno sguardo di sfida, ragazzino coraggioso o solo stupido.  
<< Il mio signore Elijah Mikaelson vi invita nella sua dimora, dovete venire con me >> ripeté il ragazzino …dunque suo fratello era a conoscenza del suo arrivo e addirittura gli aveva preparato un convivo o qualcosa di simile, si era persino preso la briga di soggiogare un monello di strada, sempre più interessante pensò Klaus.  
<< E tu come sai che siamo quelli che stai cercando? >> domandò, forse era una trappola, forse Mikael aveva raggiunto Gerusalemme e ora Rebekah ed Elijah erano morti o feriti, doveva essere sicuro che non fosse una trappola.  
<< Il mio signore Elijah Mikaelson vi invita nella sua dimora, dovete venire con me. Si aspettava Yusuf ibn Hussain fosse con noi, il greco e il franco con l’esercito dell’emiro ha detto >> replicò monotono il ragazzino, sarebbe stato sufficiente per tutti ma non per lui, quello non era abbastanza.  
<< È una trappola. Dimmi, chi ti manda davvero? >> ordinò, se era un trucco lo avrebbe scoperto e poi si sarebbe inventato qualcosa.

<< Un franco, parlava con accento greco e con lui c’erano due donne, una moresca e una donna bionda. Mi hanno regalato delle monete se avessi consegnato un messaggio a Niklaus Mikaelson e a Theo Commeno, li avrei riconosciuti perché erano gli unici franchi nell’esercito dell’emiro >> rispose il ragazzino, se era una trappola era davvero ben fatta, ma non sembrava esserlo.  
<< Ho un’idea: se davvero sei così preoccupato fai in modo di trovarti vicino ad una finestra, nella peggiore delle ipotesi salterai fuori e potrai fuggire mentre io tenterò di uscire o inventarmi che mi hai soggiogato e che avevi bisogno di un assaggiatore >> gli consigliò Theo facendolo sorridere. Amava il greco ma se la sua vita fosse stata in pericolo non ci avrebbe pensato due secondi a sacrificarlo, la sua vita era sicuramente più importante di quella di Theo, dolce, adorabile, intrigante Theo.  
 << Come vuoi, ma sappi che ti riterrò responsabile >> replicò, amore o meno se Theo lo avesse tradito avrebbe trovato un sistema per vendicarsi. L’altro non disse nulla, si limitò a baciarlo con trasporto facendo aderire i loro corpi prima di cominciare a saltellare.

***

 

Suo fratello si era sistemato bene pensò Niklaus Mikaelson quando mise piede in quella dimora.  
Sicuramente Elijah doveva averlo ottenuto da qualche nobile che voleva liberarsene e forse anche a poco prezzo, suo fratello era bravo nel contrattare e anche nel sapersi infilare in qualsiasi vuoto di potere, chissà da chi aveva appreso quell’arte.  
Non che non si fidasse ma con Mikael non si poteva mai sapere dunque per precauzione mandò avanti Theo. L’amore era amore ma la vita era preziosa inoltre c’erano diverse attività a cui voleva dedicarsi prima di morire, scalare il monte Athos, comporre un poema in versi e terminare quel falso in caratteri persiani … no, lui doveva vivere.

Un atrio spazioso, stanze che un tempo dovevano essere magnificamente arredate ma i proprietari precedenti dovevano essersi portati via tutto, persino un giardino si disse, i latini delle terre d’Outremer, come le chiamavano loro, stavano finalmente imparando come vivere. Non fu lì che li trovò ma in quella che una ragazzina siriana gli indicò come “la stanza grande “prima di dileguarsi, persino della servitù … si stavano trattando fin troppo bene.  
La “stanza grande “era più una terrazza da cui si poteva vedere tutto Gerusalemme, probbailmente Elijah sapeva del suo arrivo dal momento che erano entrati in città e sicuramente l’atmosfera era decisamente da casa. Rebekah tanto per cominciare vestiva alla greca ma sedeva alla maniera araba come piaceva a lei, era sicuro di aver già visto il diadema che le adornava la fronte ma non ricordava bene dove; Elijah invece era finalmente riuscito a soddisfare il suo desiderio di poter vestire il porpora senza che nessuno gridasse allo scandalo e lui dovesse soggiogare metà palazzo imperiale, forse troppo pensò osservando suo fratello, quegli abiti dovevano valere una fortuna e suo fratello li indossava come se fossero semplici abiti da lavoro; persino Aya aveva vestiti sontuosi e indossava gioielli degni di una regina.

<< Sei in ritardo, ti aspettavamo per questa mattina >> lo salutò suo fratello prima di abbracciarlo, chissà a quanto poteva rivendere quell’abito porpora si domandò Klaus mentre nella sua testa cominciava a prendere vita un piano.  
<< Qualcuno sta diventando troppo diffidente negli ultimi tempi >> motteggiò Theo e l’espressione preoccupata di Elijah e Rebekah lo fece preoccupare, lo sapeva che non poteva starsene in pace tranquillo, non lui.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare di questo, ma non ora >> replicò Rebekah prima di buttargli le braccia al collo, ecco dove aveva visto il diadema: lo indossava Agnese di Courtenay anni prima, come fosse finito sulla testa di sua sorella … aveva due ipotesi a riguardo.

<< Come desiderate. Parlando di faccende serie: avete ricevuto il mio regalo? >> la testa di Reginald era un ottimo presente, fatto proprio col cuore.  
<< La testa di Reginald di Chatillon? Elijah la usa come fermaporta, anche se io avrei voluto trasformarla in una coppa >> replicò Rebekah prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
<< Non ho alcuna intenzione di produrmi in una scadente imitazione di Alboino di Pannonia, ma quella testa potrebbe tornarci utile prima o poi >> fu la pronta replica di Elijah, c’era però qualcosa che preoccupava i suoi fratelli e non riguardava la testa di Reginald, quella era solo un misero pretesto.

Theo si era sistemato ad ammirare il panorama con finta casualità, Klaus era sicuro che non avesse perso una parola dei loro discorsi e così doveva essere per Aya, quei due morivano dal desiderio di sapere di cosa avrebbero parlato in seguito e lui era sicuro che avrebbe riguardato Mikael, conosceva fin troppo bene quella sensazione. Forse suo padre era nelle vicinanze o stava arrivando, sicuramente rimanere lì, nascosti in piena vista non era più sicuro, non con i franchi in arrivo e i latini sconfitti.  
<< Come avete ottenuto tutto questo, chi si è sacrificato per la famiglia, la patria e via dicendo? << domandò curioso.

<< La regina aveva una … trovava Elijah di suo gradimento, lui no, lei ha insistito e così oggi ci ritroviamo con questo palazzo. Detto questo la regina è un’adorabile pupattola, potrebbe essere grande se non fosse così infatuata di suo marito >> gli spiegò Rebekah … una donna così bella e così innamorata di suo marito, le disgrazie della vita pensò lui prima di fare un cenno ai suoi fratelli, dovevano parlare e dovevano farlo il prima possibile.

 

***

 

<< Qual è il problema con Mikael? >> domandò quando furono in quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una biblioteca.  
<< Sa che sei stato a Gerusalemme e quel che è peggio sa che non ci troviamo in Cirenaica e che non siamo mai stati a Tiberiade. Ho voluto fare una prova sostenendo con alcuni membri della corte che era nostra intenzione recarci in Bulgaria non appena i franchi sbarcheranno e ho chiesto da quale proto fosse opportuno partire tra Cesarea, Tiro e Beirut chiedendo maggiori informazioni su questo >> gli rispose Elijah, se Mikael sapeva che stavano mentendo non sarebbe andato ma se fosse andato allora sarebbero stati al sicuro per qualche anno.

<< E quando andrà a Beirut allora avremo la certezza che qualcuno a corte lavora per lui >> concluse Rebekah, poteva funzionare, era così semplice che poteva funzionare.  
<< No, ne avremo la certezza quando non andrà a Beirut, se vi andasse allora vorrebbe dire che sa che sappiamo di lui, ma se non vi andasse sarebbe perché pensa che lo abbiamo ingannato sulla partenza ma non troppo >> la corresse Elijah, quello era un sillogismo degno della corte del basileus. Se fosse partito da Beirut niente vietava a Mikael di farsi sbarcare a Cipro e poi attaccarli o tornare indietro ma niente gli impediva di recarsi negli altri due porti perché i suoi figli si sarebbero sentiti al sicuro.  
<< E se non partisse? Hai dimenticato la parte più importante del tuo ragionamento, fratello >> dichiarò Klaus, Mikael poteva anche non muoversi da dovunque si trovasse e allora sarebbero stati loro tre a dover fuggire.  
<< Se non partisse, ed entro tre giorni dalla data che ho programmato, allora andremo a Beirut per tornare a Costantinopoli, via terra. Sarà un itinerario più lungo e complicato ma almeno avremo la possibilità di guardarci le spalle meglio che su una nave >> spiegò loro Elijah, la mossa più intelligente sarebbe stato prendere tre vie diverse e arrivare separati ma questo andava contro quello che si erano promessi quasi due secoli prima e lui non l’avrebbe permesso, una cosa era trascorrere qualche settimana da solo con Theo e un’altra tornare senza avere notizie dei suoi fratelli.

<< Potrebbe funzionare, e i franchi? >> domandò curioso.  
<< La notizia si è appena diffusa. Piangeranno, si strapperanno i capelli ma al dunque non verrà nessuno, o qualche signorotto locale li guiderà. Il re d’Inghilterra da anni promette di recarsi in pellegrinaggio ma non lo farà mai, il re di Francia è un debole mentre l’imperatore ha problemi con l’Italia e con i suoi baroni, i re spagnoli non contano dunque non verrà nessuno d’importante >> concluse Rebekah, il fu re di Francia l’aveva guarita dalla sua infatuazione per i re considerò Klaus, quel monaco incoronato avrebbe spento l’ardore di un bordello.  
<< Potrebbero procurarsi denaro, ogni re sa come procurarsi denaro e re Enrico non è stupido. Irruento, spietato e ambizioso ma non stupido, la morte di Beckett lo prova anche se poteva essere più furbo invece di farlo uccidere così pubblicamente >> ponderò Elijah, le notizie viaggiavano veloci e sebbene considerasse sacrosanto che un prelato obbedisse al re, così come il patriarca obbediva al basileus, trovava l’idea di uccidere un uomo così importante e soprattutto così ascoltato in pubblico veramente stupida, possibile che gli inglesi ignorassero l’arte di strangolare furtivamente la notte?

<< Ma potrebbe non vivere a lungo, e se il figlio di Alienor vale solo la metà di lei allora potrebbe decidere di partire, non lo pensate anche voi? >> li provocò Klaus sapendo già la risposta, Rebekah adorava le storie di cavalieri e anche se erano passati vent’anni Elijah aveva ancora un debole per Alienor d’Aquitania.  
<< Potrebbe, ma potrebbero volerci anni prima che un esercito si presenti sotto le mura di Gerusalemme, se mai dovesse arrivarci, non dobbiamo preoccuparci di quello >> si intromise Rebekah cercando di essere pragmatica.  
<< I latini litigano sempre per qualsiasi cosa, se anche dovessero arrivare finirebbe come la prima volta e questa volta i regni crociati sono allo sbando. Ognuno penserà a salvare il proprio dominio, gli esuli a breve si riverseranno in Italia e in Francia e qui resteranno solo i cavalieri del Tempio, o almeno i pochi rimasti >> fece notare Elijah, i regni crociati erano finiti ad Hattin, questa era solo un’agonia estremamente fastidiosa e inutile, come un malato i cui organi vadano lentamente in cancrena.  
<< E sarà molto divertente assistere, ora … ritengo che dobbiamo cenare e poi recarci a prendere in prestito quello che la corte ha lasciato qui prima che gli arabi vi mettano le mani >> suggerì Klaus, Yusuf doveva già essersi riempito le tasche e con lui gran parte dell’esercito.

<< Abbiamo a sufficienza, essere avidi ci rallenterebbe >> fu la replica di suo fratello, odiava doverlo ammettere ma Elijah in quel momento aveva ragione, ma era sicuro che qualche moneta e qualche gioiello fossero rimasti da qualche parte, lui aveva bisogno di poco per divertirsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- avrei tanto voluto inserire la famosa frase " Bevi Rosmunda dal teschio di tuo padre ", ma è apocrifa e appare solamente nell'Ottocento, dunque ho sorvolato  
> \- Riccardo Cuor di Leone, Filippo II e Federico Barbarossa presero al croce solo nel 1190 e la terza crociata fu un disastro, e non solo perché Federico morì mentre era in viaggio


	10. San Giovanni d'Acri 1191

New Orleans, 1821:

  
La lettura quotidiana del giornale era forse l’evento che Marcel detestava di più. Finché si fosse trattato del solo giornale locale poteva andargli bene, magari anche un quotidiano stampato a New York, ma che i Mikaelson si facessero mandare giornali da Parigi, Madrid, Londra, Mosca, Istanbul e persino Heidelberg era troppo … e dove accidenti si trovava Heidelberg?  
<< Ricordi quella baleniera che è naufragata due anni fa, la _Exter_?  >> domandò Klaus quella mattina, una domanda chiaramente retorica.  
<< La _Essex_ Niklaus, la _Essex_ , naufragò a largo del Cile due anni fa, cosa avrebbe a che fare con noi? >> fu la risposta di Elijah, doveva averne sentito parlare pensò Marcel mentre beveva il caffè e cercava di rimanere concentrato sulla discussione.  
<< _Exter_ , _Essex_ … sempre di navi si tratta, sembra e dico sembra che l’inchiesta sia terminata e il primo ufficiale e il capitano hanno raccontato di …, molto affascinante  >> rispose Klaus sghignazzando e facendo alzare lo sguardo di Rebekah dalla sua tazza di tea prima che Elijah gli tappasse le orecchie, qualsiasi cosa fosse doveva essere scandalosa e lui non era più un bambino, anche se non riuscì a capire esattamente cosa significasse quella parola. Cannibalismo, una parola dal suono melodioso ma ne ignorava completamente il significato, sicuramente era scandaloso perché Rebekah si portò una mano alla bocca e li guardò come se fossero pazzi.

<< Erano circostanze particolari, tra la vita e la morte tutto è concesso >> dichiarò Elijah prima di strappare il giornale dalle mani di suo fratello e cominciare a leggere a sua volta.  
<< Ma … mi chiedo come sia possibile … se ci penso … oh bontà divina >> fece Rebekah scandalizzata  
<< Scusate, ma cosa è il cannibalismo? >> domandò lui curioso.  
 << Una pratica in cui si intratteneva la tua gente, io non ho mai provato ma ho letto che sia deliziosa e … >> Klaus non riuscì a terminare la frase perché da sotto il tavolo gli arrivò un calcio, maledetta censura.

<< Non hai prove a sostegno di queste tue idee scriteriate. Marcellus, ti basti sapere che il cannibalismo è una pratica detestabile, per fortuna del tutto scomparsa in ambito civile, in cui alcune popolazioni ormai svanite si sono intrattenute, gradirei inoltre smettere di parlare di questo argomento per concentrarsi su altre questioni non meno importanti, come la notizia che l’Infante Carlo ha due figli e il principe delle Asturie nessuno. O le voci che vogliono la duchessa di Berry incinta, una coincidenza bizzarra, non credi? Sembra anche che il Brasile voglia dichiararsi indipendente e questo spiegherebbe perché dom Pedro sia rimasto a Rio de Janeiro, se ne vede una diversa ogni anno >> spiegò Elijah, ogni volta che si trattava di quelle faccende Marcel si ritrovava ad ascoltare, aveva come l’impressione che i Mikaelson conoscessero la più alta nobiltà europea eppure allo stesso tempo li compatissero.

<< Cosa più importante sembra che il governo si sia stancato di sopportare le intemperanze di monsieur Lafitte e abbia deciso per un ultimatum: la fuga o l’esecuzione … probabilmente adesso lui e suo fratello Pierre saranno fuggiti a Cuba o da qualsiasi altra parte >> e quello si che gli dispiaceva, aveva conosciuto entrambi i fratelli Lafitte e li aveva trovati uomini intelligenti che lottavano per il più puro degli ideali: riempirsi le tasche. Klaus una volta lo aveva persino portato a Galveston, la colonia fondata dai due e aveva trascorso un ottimo pomeriggio, quelli si che erano uomini valorosi aveva pensato.  
<< Quindi non interverranno al ballo della prossima settimana? Anche se conoscendo Jean tutto è possibile >> sostenne Rebekah, quell’uomo era capace di apparire a metà ballo, farsi beffe delle autorità e poi sparire nella notte.

<< Probabile, tutto questo parlare di cannibalismo mi ha ricordato Jack, lo ricordate Jack? >> domandò Klaus, sebbene dal punto di vista intellettuale uno come Jack fosse un sogno nella vita di tutti giorni era qualcuno che era meglio non frequentare, e per pensarlo lui era grave.  
<< Una persona come James non si dimentica facilmente, povero ragazzo … mi chiedo cosa gli ronzasse per la testa >> si domandò Elijah ad alta voce, a suo tempo aveva provato a studiarlo ma quel ragazzo era sempre stato un mistero per tutti eppure era sicuro che dietro il suo comportamento dovesse esserci una spiegazione, ovviamente non avrebbe mai espresso i suoi dubbi ad alta voce ma aveva una teoria.  
Marcel attese che uno dei parlasse ma aveva l’impressione che non avrebbero detto altro, come se ci fosse un accordo e lui odiava essere tagliato fuori dagli affari di famiglia.

 

 

San Giovanni d’Acri 1191:

Quell’assedio lo stava incredibilmente annoiando si disse per l’ennesima volta Klaus Mikaelson prima di fare cenno a uno dei paggi di avvicinarsi a lui.  
La notizia che il re di Francia, il re d’Inghilterra e lo stesso imperatore avessero deciso di prendere la croce era a dir poco eccezionale, che tutti e tre avessero deciso di evitare Costantinopoli un po’ meno, specialmente per lui perché per tre giorni Theo era stato fin troppo arrabbiato per ricordarsi di una questione così terrena come il sesso. La notizia della morte dell’imperatore era apparsa al suo uomo come una punizione dal cielo, lui aveva considerato l’imperatore un mentecatto per essere morto annegato in un fiumiciattolo ed Elijah si era domandato se fosse stato davvero un caso mentre Rebekah e Aya se la ridevano.  
Come se non bastasse l’inglese era approdato a Cipro, di tutti i luoghi proprio Cipro, Elijah aveva subito scritto a Evangelia Mavrocordato per avere informazioni mentre lui si era versato del vino ignorando la sfuriata di Theo, e pensare che Alienor era stata una donna intelligente si era detto, a quanto sembra l’intelligenza di lei non era passata al figlio; almeno li aveva liberati da Isacco Commeno anche se due imbecilli insieme potevano fare ingenti danni.  
Rebekah aveva sostenuto che una volta morto l’imperatore i due re sarebbero tornati a casa, così avrebbero fatto loro ma i franchi erano diversi, sempre così litigiosi e i loro re si credevano uno più importante dell’altro, motivo per cui erano infine entrambi sbarcati determinati non solo a vincere ma ad umiliare l’altro. Theo ancora umiliato aveva comunicato loro che era sua intenzione restare a Costantinopoli, questo finché lui non aveva cominciato a preparare seriamente i propri bagagli, greco volubile e capriccioso aveva pensato quando l’altro aveva ammesso che si, li avrebbe seguiti.

Quell’assedio andava avanti da due anni, Guido di Lusignano si era dimostrato un perfetto idiota come tutto il mondo si aspettava e aveva perso non solo sua moglie ma anche le sue figlie il che significava che non aveva più alcun erede, inoltre lui trovava più simpatico Corrado di Monferrato, almeno era intelligente, Gerard de Ridefort aveva avuto la somma compiacenza di morire sebbene secondo Elijah fosse morto tremendamente in ritardo. L’arrivo dei franchi avrebbe potuto cambiare la situazione o forse no, sicuramente adesso gli assedianti erano in minoranza e si poteva intrappolarli rendendoli a loro volta assediati anche se sarebbe stato tremendamente noioso.

<< Mi annoio >> disse quella mattina quando Elijah lo raggiunse, Aya aveva dichiarato che tutto quello era stupido e improduttivo ma non accennava a muoversi da lì, suo fratello si era voluto recare a tutti i costi al campo dei franchi per valutare la situazione o almeno così aveva dichiarato, lui sapeva bene il vero motivo.  
<< Trovati qualcosa da fare Niklaus, ci sono tante occupazioni a cui dedicarti, compreso dipingere >> fu la risposta di suo fratello prima di sedersi di fronte a lui, qualcosa era andato storto pensò Klaus con un sorriso, forse finalmente le cose si stavano smuovendo.  
<< Il re d’Inghilterra non era di tuo gradimento? Lo sapevamo già che era un po’ idiota, forse è completamente deficiente? >> domandò curioso e suo fratello alzò gli occhi al cielo, aveva centrato il bersaglio pensò entusiasta.  
<< È un giovane di alta cultura, dicono che eccella negli esercizi fisici ed è un grande cavaliere, ha un fascino indiscutibile e nessuna dote per poter essere un buon re ma che lo rendono un uomo mediocre >> fu la risposta sorprendente di suo fratello.  
<< Credo che ci sia qualcosa di scorretto in quello che hai appena detto, come può un uomo mediocre essere un buon re? >> domandò Klaus incuriosito, forse il figlio di Alienor non era così stupido come aveva pensato.  
<< È un giovane di alta cultura ma principalmente arrogante, un grande cavaliere la cui superbia, data dalla nascita e dalla cultura, lo rende insopportabile ma allo stesso tempo capace di attirare sostenitori. Manca di discernimento, di pacatezza e di moderazione, potrebbe essere un buon re sul campo di battaglia ma in tempo di pace compiango gli inglesi, è anche straordinariamente ingenuo, quasi infantile >> gli spiegò suo fratello, forse ora aveva capito cosa volesse dire.  
<< E l’altro invece, il francese com’è? >> domandò, Elijah non aveva detto una parola sul re francese, forse era migliore dell’inglese … non che fosse difficile.  
<< Discreto, molto discreto e parla molto poco anche se … passiamo troppo tempo con i greci altrimenti certi pensieri non mi sarebbero venuti >> fu la risposta di Elijah prima di servirsi del vino, quando era più giovane mai avrebbe osato pensare qualcosa di simile, non lui. Rebekah vestita alla maniera araba e Aya sarebbero state un ottimo diversivo, anche se … impossibile.  
<< Dimmi tutto, non lo riferirò a nessuno, nemmeno a Theo >> gli chiese avvicinandosi a lui con aria cospiratoria.

<< Ho avuto l’impressione che i due condividano un segreto di natura privata, sembra anche che l’inglese non abbia mai visitato la regina … mai >> fu la risposta, era un’idea interessante, il re non era un bambino e … doveva saperne di più. Veloce si alzò ma non prima di aver assaggiato il giovane paggio, come fosse possibile che quei ragazzi avessero un sangue così buono era un mistero ma li adorava; poi decise che era il momento di darsi da fare e soprattutto ora aveva un’occupazione atta a svagarlo.

L’assedio forse sarebbe proseguito, a vantaggio di chi non sapeva dirlo.  
Sal al Din non era riuscito a prendere la città, re Filippo dopo qualche tempo aveva dovuto decidersi a lasciare la campagna per problemi dinastici nella sua terra e come se non bastasse l’arroganza di re Riccardo gli aveva alienato l’Asburgo che sebbene di scarsa importanza controllava un territorio alquanto strategico. Come se non bastasse, perché all’imbecillità non c’è mai fine almeno secondo Rebekah, il re era stato chiamato a decidere della successione del regno di Gerusalemme e aveva deciso di parteggiare per Guido di Lusignano, dimostrando che due idioti non fanno un cervello e che l’aspetto fisico non è tutto nella vita.  
Vi era ora la questione dei prigionieri che tutti loro seguivano con svogliata discrezione, uno dei due era un fine politico che parlava più lingue, l’altro un borioso babbeo che a malapena conosceva la lingua dei suoi sudditi a sentire Klaus. Che l’inglese pensasse di vincere era folle, che pretendesse del denaro per poter riavere i suoi inglesi era folle e incauto ma così incredibilmente tipico di lui.  
<< Si sono messi d’accordo sui prigionieri? >> domandò Theo quella mattina prima di lanciare un’occhiata verso l’assedio, tutto quello a suo dire stava diventando estremamente noioso.  
<< Non ancora, Salal al Din ha pagato ma sembra che il re pretendesse alcuni nobili inglesi di cui avrebbe estremo bisogno, la somma però sembra essere giusta >> fu la risposta di Klaus divertito, come da due persone intelligenti fosse nato un tale babbeo era per lui un mistero.  
<< Niklaus, sono sicuro che il re d’Inghilterra sa contare, o almeno ha qualcuno che può contare per lui >> lo rimproverò Elijah, anche lui aveva dubbi sul re ma non fino a quel punto, arrogante, borioso, incauto sicuramente ma stupido no, almeno voleva sperare. Il re era rimasto l’unico uomo importante dell’esercito franco, si era alienato Corrado e Leopoldo d’Asburgo ma era ovvio a tutti che la sua autorità era labile, forse riottenendo i prigionieri avrebbe avuto abbastanza uomini da poter togliere l’assedio e poi … tornare a casa o tentare di arrivare a Gerusalemme.

<< Credo che il re ami vivere nel mondo delle chanson e dei trovatori, dicono che sia egli stesso un poeta come quelli della corte di sua madre >> osservo Rebekah, se solo fosse stato un semplice trovatore e non un re aggiunse mentalmente.  
<< I sultani e gli emiri spesso sono poeti, ma sanno quando tenere la penna e quando la spada e soprattutto non pensano di vivere in un poema >> intervenne Aya prima di sistemarsi il velo, Sal al Din stesso era un poeta ma era anche un uomo intelligente e un grande stratega.  
<< Si tratta di non perdere la faccia, entro pochi giorni riavrà i suoi preziosi inglesi e continuerà a pagare >> concluse Klaus, era l’unica cosa da fare, inoltre finché il re era lì potevano far credere che fossero intenzionati a salpare per l’Inghilterra.  
Quello che poi era accaduto in seguito aveva sorpreso tutti loro, oltre a dimostrare che il re d’Inghilterra era un idiota incapace di capire il mondo e per di più permaloso e vendicativo, un buon cavaliere ma sicuramente un pessimo re incapace di comprendere i sottili maneggi della politica.  
Irritato perché tra i prigionieri non c’erano i nobili inglesi che si aspettava e sospettoso della tregua fissata da Sal al Din re Riccardo d’Inghilterra aveva dato ordine di giustiziare tutti i prigionieri maomettani, incurante del rango e del possibile guadagno, si parla di cifre sempre più alte e ormai i negoziati erano terminati, che l’emiro come risarcimento si fosse preso la vita dei prigionieri in mano sua era un atto dovuto.

<< E ora cosa facciamo? Il re vorrà di certo proseguire ma per dove? >> domandò Aya quella sera, quell’atmosfera non le piaceva per niente, fosse stato per lei non sarebbe rimasta in quel luogo un istante di più.  
<< Il re andrà a Gerusalemme, se poi ci arriverà è un mistero >> ragionò Klaus, ne dubitava ma poteva sbagliare, il carisma del re era grande, probbailmente avrebbe condotto i suoi uomini a morte certa ma almeno lui sarebbe arrivato a Gerusalemme.  
<< Arrivare a Gerusalemme non serve a nessuno, non ora almeno, la cosa migliore sarebbe conquistare la costa e poi puntare sui Luoghi Sacri >> fece notare loro Theo, Yusuf era passato a salutarli la sera prima, era stato loro ospite e si era congedato dichiarando che era da molto che non si recava a Baghdad.  
<< Non ha le navi, non ha più niente >> lo corresse Rebekah, il re era l’unico leader dei cristiani ma tutti lo disprezzavano in egual misura.  
<< Tenterà, tenterà fino alla morte, noi invece dovremo tornare a Costantinopoli, la conquista di Cipro potrebbe cambiare gli equilibri >> dichiarò Elijah, tutto quello non gli piaceva e le notizie ricevute dalla Strix non erano buone, niente stava andando come lui desiderava.  
<< Al momento giusto, ma noi in realtà non andiamo a Costantinopoli ma a Londra >> disse Klaus prima di sghignazzare, poteva funzionare si disse sperando che Mikael credesse all’ennesimo inganno, fino a quel momento era andato tutto bene, quella crociata era stata un disastro ma loro potevano ricavarne qualcosa d’interessante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- la Essex naufragò a largo del Cile nel 1819, era una baleneira e fu speronata da un capodoglio particolarmente alterato, la sua vicenda servi poi a Melvill per scrivere " Moby Dick ", all'epoca circolarono voci secondo le quali i naufraghi allo stremo delle forze si fossero abbandonati al cannibalismo  
> \- i fratelli Lafitte, Pierre e jean, erano due corsari francesi, o creoli, allora molto famosi, avevano il loro covo vicino NOLA ma le informazioni su di loro sono scarsissime, almeno quelle verosimili  
> \- James Douglas, marchese di Queensbery, a 10 anni uccise, cucinò e mangiò un servo, chiamato da allora " the cannibalistic idiot " finì i suoi giorni chiuso in una cella nella dimora paterna  
> \- si mormora che tra Riccardo Cuor di leone e Filippo Augusto di Francia ci fosse del tenero, si mormora


	11. Costantinopoli 1204

New Orleans 1822:

Il telegramma era arrivato stranamente in anticipo aveva pensato Marcel prima di dare alcuni centesimi di mancia al postino.  
Che lui sapesse non aspettavano notizie da nessuno, i tre mantenevano corrispondenze ma mai aveva sentito di inviti o di partenze. C’erano delle lettere bizzarre, sembravano simili a quelle di un volume del Corano che Rebekah teneva nella sua stanza, gli aveva spiegato che era un regalo di una persona a cui voleva bene e lui si era sentito stranamente geloso.  
<< C’è un telegramma, in un alfabeto che non conosco >> dichiarò mostrando il pezzo di carta a Elijah, a quanto sembrava lui era in grado di leggere quella lingua pensò Marcel osservando come gli occhi dell’immortale si muovessero veloci.

<< Niklaus, lei sta arrivando >> si limitò a dire Elijah senza aggiungere altro.  
<< Lei chi? >> fu infatti la risposta prevedibile di Klaus, quello si che sarebbe stato divertente pensò Marcel mentre anche Rebekah si voltava nella loro direzione.  
<< Lei, è arrivato un telegramma da Damasco, e sappiamo entrambi chi è che risiede lì da anni >> fu la risposta mentre Rebekah scoppiava a ridere.

<< Certa gente non si decide mai a morire, credi sia arrabbiata con me? >> fu la replica.  
<< Tu saresti arrabbiato con qualcuno se ti buttassero da una cascata? >> ora si che stava diventando veramente divertente.  
<< Mi stava annoiando, è sempre stata così >>  
<< E tu l’hai scaraventata da una cascata? >>  
<< Mi stava molto annoiando, Firuze è capace di sopravvivere a tutto. Inoltre lo meritava per avermi spinto dal Bosforo >> ora si che si stava facendo interessante e divertente pensò Marcel mentre Rebekah non nascondeva le sue risate ed Elijah alzava gli occhi al cielo.

<< Ritengo che potrebbe essere leggermente furiosa, per piacere non tentare di ucciderla in casa, o se proprio vuoi almeno assicurati che sia morta >> … Firuze, chissà di dov’era la donna misteriosa, sicuramente era anche piuttosto vivace aggiunse mentalmente.  
<< Fatti gli affari tuoi e tutto andrà bene, piuttosto … e se, in via ipotetica, avvertissi lui di dove ci troviamo? >> quella si che era una minaccia pensò Marcel osservando come Elijah e Rebekah fossero sbiancati.  
<< Lui non può stare qui, non … non è prudente >> intervenne Rebekah preoccupata, chissà a chi si riferiva si domandò Marcel.  
<< Lui può stare qui, potrebbero arrivare insieme se Firuze non si è comportata come al solito. Una puttana e una pazza, non ci si annoia mai a questo mondo >> dichiarò Klaus prima di scomparire, c’era qualcosa di poco chiaro in tutto quello, e soprattutto ora Marcel voleva sapere chi fosse Firuze inoltre in quel discorso c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava.

<< Potrebbe aver soggiogato qualcuno per far partire il telegramma in ritardo, secondo te è già arrivata in città? E soprattutto come fa a sapere dove siamo? >> domandò Rebekah curiosa e preoccupata, non l’aveva mai vista così pensò Marcel.  
<< Conoscendo Firuze Dere è molto probabile. Lei e Marja tengono una corrispondenza, conoscendo Marja avrà menzionato la faccenda in una delle lettere, ovviamente senza malizia, ma a Firuze basta poco per decidere cosa fare quando si tratta di Niklaus >> le rispose Elijah prima che si udisse un rumore di uno sparo. Veloce corse alla finestra prima che Rebekah lo allontanasse dimostrando per l’ennesima volta una forza sovrumana.

<< Credo sia Firuze, è arrivata prima del previsto >> si limitò a dire Rebekah mentre lo teneva stretto.  
<< Ho come la sensazione che per qualche tempo lei e Niklaus avranno molto da raccontarsi >> si limitò a dire Elijah prima che si udisse un tonfo. Tempo cinque secondi e udirono un secondo colpo di pistola seguito dal rumore di vetro che si infrangeva.

 

Costantinopoli 1204:

Era andato tutto in rovina, peggio non poteva andare si disse Klaus prima di rientrare.  
Che la politica anti-occidentali di Andronico Commeno li avrebbe portati al disastro era qualcosa che lui ed Elijah avevano intuito da tempo, secondo suo fratello però la corte approvava quella politica e dunque non bisognava temere alcuna congiura ergo si poteva stare tranquilli. Ovviamente suo fratello non aveva previsto che la folla fatto letteralmente a pezzi il basileus ma quello era stato un problema di poco conto, per fortuna Isacco Angelo era stato dalla loro parte, che poi fosse un idiota era un altro discorso. La prova di questo stava nel fatto che si fosse fatto detronizzare dal suo stesso fratello maggiore, Alessio avrebbe dovuto uccidere anche i suoi nipoti, lui ed Elijah glielo avevano fatto presente più volte ma niente, e ora erano finiti in quella situazione orrenda.  
Infatti Alessio Angelo era fuggito e colmo dello scandalo aveva chiesto aiuto ai franchi i quali non ci avevano pensato due volte a restituirgli il trono, dopo un accordo in cui l’altro letteralmente donava tutto l’oro imperiale a quei barbari oltre all’idea di tornare alla chiesa romana, follie e scemenze ma follie e scemenze pericolose.  
Elijah si stava già rallegrando della morte del kaiser quando avevano avuto notizia della flotta latina in arrivo. Per prima cosa entrambi avevano spostato Kol e Finn nel caso ci fosse stato un assedio e Rebekah nell’udire di quella possibilità era scoppiata a ridere, assediare Costantinopoli era possibile ma prenderla … la seconda Roma non sarebbe mai stata conquistata, tanto meno da un esercito di franchi che sembravano usciti dalla barbarie.

Avevano cominciato a temere quando era giunta notizia che Galata era perduta e che la gigantesca catena del porto era stata manomessa, Elijah si era ancora detto sicuro che lo scopo era quello di reinsediare Isacco, dopo quello le navi crociate sarebbero andate a schiantarsi contro i territori degli emiri e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, almeno costoro avrebbero reso omaggio alla città più bella del mondo aveva aggiunto. Aya era meno ottimista ma si era detta sicura che la guardia variaga avrebbe fatto capire ai franchi che dovevano solamente rimettere Isacco sul trono e andarsene dovunque volessero.  
E forse poteva avere ragione se quell’infingardo di Alessio non fosse fuggito, saputa la notizia Elijah si era subito recato a visitare Isacco Angelo, disgraziatamente il suo sangue non era riuscito a ridare la vista al basileus deposto se non pochi istanti, sufficienti tuttavia perché venisse investito del titolo di patrizio romano, cosa ci facesse con quel titolo lui non voleva saperlo, non quando era impegnato ad imballare tutto.

Poi la situazione era degenerata, i basileus fuggivano e venivano sostituiti e Theo aveva portato loro la notizia peggiore.  
<< C’è un uomo che fa tante domande >> aveva esordito quella sera mentre riposavano insieme.  
<< Tanti uomini fanno domande >> aveva glissato lui godendo del calore del corpo del greco.  
<< Fa domande su di voi, nell’accampamento dei franchi c’è un uomo dai capelli biondi come quelli dei variaghi che fa domande su di voi. Chiedeva da quanto le creature immortali che si nutrono di sangue dimorano in città, da che parte stanno e chi li guida. Stava cercando quattro uomini e una donna, lei dai capelli dorati e gli altri uomini del nord come lui >> annunciò Theo, dopo tanto tempo Mikael li aveva trovati realizzò Klaus, ed era con l’esercito crociato. Forse avevano sempre saputo dove fossero, forse aveva soggiogato Dandolo, quel veneziano dannato, forse aveva soggiogato tutto l’esercito … loro dovevano fuggire, il più lontano possibile da quella città maledetta.

<< Vieni con me >> dichiarò mentre cercava i suoi vestiti, era da Aurora che non provava un amore simile e Theo sarebbe andato con loro, glielo doveva.  
<< Costantinopoli è la mia città, so cosa accadrà e devo rimanere. Vai cuore mio, prendi i tuoi fratelli e fuggi, io saprò cavarmela, se vuoi puoi soggiogarmi per farmi dimenticare dove andrete o non dirmelo >> suggerì Theo, era una follia ma non aveva tempo per discutere.  
<< Non saprai nulla, sveglia Rebekah e cominciate a preparare tutto, Lascaris pagherà per questo >> dichiarò prima di lasciare la stanza, sapeva esattamente dove si trovassero Elijah ed Aya. Era tutta colpa di suo fratello, se non avesse sostenuto Andronico anni prima adesso avrebbero avuto un basileus capace e legittimo, Elijah avrebbe pagato per la sua ambizione e se ne sarebbe assicurato di persona, quale follia era stata poter credere di comandare la corte di Costantinopoli.

 

***

 

Rebekah aveva fatto come le era stato ordinato, aveva sposato Kol e Finn e assieme a Theo aveva impacchettato tutto.  
Aveva supplicato Theo di andare con loro, Nik gli era sinceramente affezionato e lo amava inoltre il greco era tra i pochi capaci di tenerlo a freno ma l’altro si era rifiutato, determinato a rimanere in città anche se avrebbe probabilmente perso tutto. Theo era un principe reale ma la sua dinastia non governava più, se avesse tenuto un basso profilo sarebbe sicuramente sopravvissuto si era detta mentre indossava abiti da viaggio, non c’era tempo per sistemarsi i capelli ma doveva portare con sé oro e gioielli da poter poi rivedere mentre … non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa ci sarebbe stato dopo Non aveva insistito e lo aveva salutato mentre aspettava i suoi fratelli, non era stata sorpresa di non vedere Aya, quella ragazza aveva a cuore la Strix molto più di Elijah e probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuta si era detta mentre loro tre si davano alla fuga. La Strix era formata da letterati, scienziati e alcuni ufficiali, probbailmente sarebbero sopravvissuti a meno che nell’eccidio … il solo pensiero che tutta la città potesse scomparire era assurdo eppure realistico.

Aveva vissuto in quella città per quasi cento anni e ne adorava ogni singolo aspetto, i colori, i rumori, persino gli intrighi di corte sebbene se ne fosse sempre tenuta alla larga ma ora … tutto era finito ma per fortuna loro erano ancora vivi. Si chiese dove potevano andare, i regni dei franchi erano fuori discussione, troppo barbari per loro e soprattutto Mikael poteva seguirli, i paesi degli emiri erano sicuri ma avrebbero attirato l’attenzione. Mikael, quello era il vero problema, suo padre l’avrebbe risparmiata, era sempre stata la sua preferita quando erano bambini, ma avrebbe sicuramente massacrato i suoi fratelli, Klaus perché era la prova vivente dell’infedeltà materna ed Elijah perché si sarebbe messo sicuramente in mezzo, Kol e Finn sarebbero stati un danno collaterale ma anche loro sarebbero morti.

<< Ferma, fermati >> urlò al cocchiere prima di uscire dal carro, doveva vederla per l’ultima volta, doveva vedere la città dei Cesari in fiamme per avere la certezza che niente sarebbe stato come prima. Che frase banale rifletté, quante volte l’aveva pensata e quante altre volte l’avrebbe fatto, una frase assolutamente banale.  
<< Perché hai dato quell’ordine? >> le domandò Klaus prima di seguirla e la vide anche lui, uno spettacolo magnifico nella sua devastazione.  
<< Volevo vederla. Volevo vedere la città più bella del mondo bruciare >> replicò Rebekah cercando di trattenere le lacrime, era la fine di un mondo quello, riusciva quasi a percepirlo fisicamente, una sensazione sgradevole che avrebbe voluto graffiare via.  
<< È certamente lo spettacolo più bello e più triste che vedremo mai, ma non abbiamo molto tempo >> dichiarò Elijah prima di farle cenno di tornare nel carro, stava per obbedirgli quando sentì la mano di Klaus sulla spalla, stava tenendo fermi lei ed Elijah e quello sguardo le faceva paura.

<< Dovremmo guardare bene, per ricordare esattamente come sia stato possibile. Per quale motivo la città più potente del mondo stia venendo messa a ferro e fuoco da un branco di barbari illetterati, cosa ci abbia portato a questo. Certamente se il basileus non fosse morto tutto questo sarebbe stato scongiurato >> proclamò Klaus, c’era qualcosa nelle sue parole che la fece tremare, Lascaris era fuggito e … non poteva riferirsi a quello pensò Rebekah orripilata. Alessio era morto da anni, non importava più a nessuno si disse sperando di aver sentito male.  
<< Sai cosa voglio? Che mentre passi il tuo tempo nella bara che ho scelto per te quest’immagine non ti abbandoni mai. Osserva cosa i tuoi intrighi hanno generato, un martire e una città che brucia, questa devastazione è figlia tua come lo è la tua Strix, non dimenticare alcun dettaglio, fratello >> dichiarò Klaus mentre con forza calava il pugnale sul petto di Elijah facendola urlare di terrore, sapeva che aveva ragione ma … non era colpa sua, nessuno avrebbe potuto prevederlo si disse.

<< Rebekah, salì sul carro e resta lì mentre sistemo Elijah nella sua nuova dimora, se proverai a scappare allora sappi che quando ti troverò avrai molto di cui pentirti >> la minacciò suo fratello. Avrebbe dovuto ribellarsi, urlare e tentare di fuggire, forse Yusuf l’avrebbe aiutata ma non poteva lasciare suo fratello da solo, non in quel momento si disse Rebekah mentre risaliva sul carro e cercava di non tremare, era andato tutto in rovina, tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prima o poi saremo arrivati al 1204, ossia il flashback tagliato della 3x12  
> \- sono andata di fretta ma tagliavo o sintetizzavo malamente, quelle vicende meriterebbero un saggio apparte  
> \- nella 3x12, flashback poi tagliati, Klaus dichiara che Mikael abbia seguito i crociati, o che si sia unito a loro, ed è l'unica informazione rilevante in tutto quel flashback  
> per la parte 1822, al tempo tutto sarà chiaro, al tempo


	12. Alessandria d'Egitto, 1223, 6731 o 619

New Orleans 1822:

  
Firuze Dere era fisicamente una donna molto bella almeno secondo Marcel.  
Di colorito pallido aveva capelli castani finemente acconciati, vestiva alla maniera che comportava un velo di seta tra i capelli tenuto fermo da un diadema, sembrava uscita da un dipinto orientale aveva pensato, un’odalisca. Non aveva intuito quali rapporti la legassero ai Mikaelson tranne un misto di desiderio omicida e passione nei confronti di Klaus, li aveva sorpresi in biblioteca prima intenti a tirarsi volumi dell’enciclopedia britannica e cinque secondi dopo a rotolarsi sul tappeto come gatti in calore, questo poco prima che lei tentasse di pugnalarlo e lui di strangolarla.  
Elijah e Rebekah si limitavano ad ignorarli, come se fosse del tutto normale assistere a tentativi di omicidio da parte dei due e forse per loro lo era davvero.  
<< Ma … si sono sempre comportati così? >> domandò, dal cortile veniva rumore di vetri infranti.  
<< Nik ha un debole per Firuze, lei d’altra parte ricambia con una passione a dir poco bestiale, lui puntualmente si allontana e lei cerca di ucciderlo anche se … non credo che lo voglia davvero. Firuze è apparsa nelle nostre vite in un momento in cui c’era bisogno di lei, ha avuto il torto di volerci rimanere fin troppo >> rispose Rebekah prima di servire il tea, c’erano così tanti segreti, e i Journal di Elijah in alcuni punti erano censurati, aveva notato cancellature e asterischi, probabilmente c’era una versione non spurgata da qualche parte.

<< Ed è per questo che l’ha buttata giù dal Bosforo? >> domandò curioso.  
<< No, per quel motivo la buttò giù da un minareto di Baghdad, un luogo veramente ameno almeno ai tempi. Mi sono sempre chiesto se … è un’idea possibile >> rifletté Elijah, sicuramente Rebekah sembrò aver capito cosa intendesse perché scosse la testa.  
<< Credevo fosse una fatalità, una disgrazia che non potevamo evitare, l’hai sempre descritta così e da quanto mi avete raccontato sembra che sia andata così >> rispose lei prima che si udisse il rumore di un tonfo.  
<< Potrebbe ma l’ultima lettera di Yusuf mi ha dato da pensare. Abbiamo sempre pensato che fosse un caso, in una battaglia muoiono sempre così tante persone, specie dopo un assedio ma se fosse stato ordito da lei? Ci vuole poco a soggiogare la persona giusta e poi attendere, ricordiamo come Azara sia riuscita a liberarsi del marito e del fratello della sua amata Hafsa quando costoro si opposero al loro legame >> di nuovo segreti, sempre segreti si disse Marcel.  
<< La battaglia di Mohacs, pochissime vittime tra i turchi tra cui loro, uccisi a tradimento … come dimenticarlo? Azara mi ha scritto, si chiede se potevamo incontrarci perché ha bisogno di solidarietà e affetto dopo la morte di … credo si chiami Aicha la sua nuova fiamma, tenere conto delle donne amate da Azara è estremamente complicato, è una donna così desiderosa di nuove sensazioni >> dichiarò Rebekah con fare sognante facendolo alzare dal volume dell’Emilio che stava leggendo, doveva aver sentito male pensò.

<< Donne che amano donne? Esistono davvero donne che amano altre donne? >> domandò curioso.  
<< Esistono donne che amano altre donne, uomini che amano uomini, e tante altre varianti, che poi siano illegali o immorali è un altro discorso, persino il grande Voltaire sperimentò la sodomia, non la trovò di suo gusto ma nella vita bisogna pur provare, probabilmente scelse un compagno di letto inadeguato >> rivelò Elijah, il mondo era davvero finito sottosopra pensò Marcel.  
<< Il grande Voltaire? Veramente? >> domandò curioso mentre Rebekah se la rideva.  
<< Così mi scrisse una persona nella quale ho la massima fiducia, la cultura ottomana ammette e consente siffatte relazioni a differenza dell’Europa. Detto ciò sarebbe opportuno che tornassi a leggere Rousseau, verrà il tempo in cui ti parlerò di alcune esperienze di natura strettamente privata che in Inghilterra mi avrebbero portato in prigione per immoralità, ma non oggi >> fu la risposta di Elijah mentre Rebekah alzava gli occhi al cielo divertita e una risata alle loro spalle annunciava che Klaus o aveva ucciso Firuze o i due erano giunti ad un accordo.

<< Fosse stata solamente una volta … personalmente trovo gli uomini meno complicati delle donne, disgraziatamente rivelano un attaccamento molto più fastidioso, o sono io a essere sfortunato >> dichiarò Klaus facendo ridacchiare gli altri, forse per questo i Journal erano censurati si disse Marcel. Non era stato prudente negli ultimi mesi e sicuramente Elijah doveva essersi accorto delle sue letture, motivo per cui aveva operato quella censura.  
<< Quella volta è stata colpa tua, ancora poco e Iljodor baciava la terra su cui camminavi e ti sei comportato in maniera ben poco educata con lui, se si fosse trattato di una fanciulla oserei dire che l’hai sedotto e abbandonato, concedergli l’immortalità è stato un dono alquanto bizzarro, o una tortura >> intervenne Rebekah prima di passare ad una lingua che Marcel non conosceva, l’aveva già sentita ma qualsiasi cosa fosse l’argomento lui non doveva saperlo.

  
Alessandria d’Egitto 1223:

Era abituato a simili scenate, a sospetti immotivati e a paranoie, d’altronde dopo i Cacciatori che suo fratello non si fidasse di nessuno poteva essere un bene si era detto Elijah Mikaelson.  
Una cosa però era essere legittimamente sospettosi del prossimo e un’altra, essere convinti che tutto l’universo creato stesse cospirando contro di lui e dover prendere provvedimenti. Ad Alessandria dove si erano stabiliti da dieci anni era necessario essere discreti perché i pochi cristiani che vi risiedevano erano copti e dopo quanto accaduto a Costantinopoli Mikael poteva ancora essere sulle loro tracce. Discrezione, vita tranquilla, nutrirsi solo di vittime soggiogate e non attirare l’attenzione più del necessario, la stessa corte degli emiri era così caotica da rendere impossibile sapere quali notizie fossero vere o false, motivo per cui a suo parere quel luogo era sicuro.  
Quando suo fratello lo aveva tolto dalla bara non ne era stato felice ma era facile capire il punto di vista dell’altro e a differenza di Rebekah non aveva né tempo né desiderio di alimentare dispute in famiglia. Peccato che in quei mesi la paranoia di suo fratello fosse aumentata portandolo a quella decisione da lui definita incredibilmente sciocca.

Sua sorella si era limitata a sostenere che prima o poi gli sarebbe passata ma lui aveva dei dubbi, motivo per cui si era risolto all’unica soluzione: scrivere a Theodore sperando che costui fosse ancora vivo, non aveva avuto notizie dalla Strix e con suo immenso rammarico aveva cominciato a pensare seriamente che fossero morti tutti, Aya compresa. Aveva chiesto a suo fratello se c’erano lettere o qualsiasi altro tipo di missive ma Niklaus aveva negato, poteva aver mentito ma Yussuf l’anno scorso aveva riferito che dei membri della Strix non aveva notizie, il fratello della sua terza moglie dopo essere stato trasformato ne era entrato a far parte ma anche di lui non aveva notizie di sorta.  
Non aveva ricevuto notizie da Theodore e temeva che fosse morto anche lui, prima o poi ne avrebbe parlato suo fratello, sicuramente quando Niklaus avrebbe smesso con quella pantomima e avrebbe avuto tutta la sua attenzione. Era intento a scrivere una lettera alla famiglia Mavrocordato quando udì distintamente l’urlo di Rebekah, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto lasciare quella città se avessero continuato a farsi notare in quella maniera così volgare.  
Era un urlo di felicità e il silenzio che lo seguì era abbastanza da insospettirlo, specialmente quando avvertì un altro battito cardiaco, chiunque fosse alla porta era qualcuno che conoscevano si disse prima di lasciare la sua biblioteca, disgraziatamente l’assedio di Costantinopoli l’aveva privato di diversi volumi di pregio ma almeno poteva ancora vantare diversi testi di valore, compreso il grimorio della famiglia Soutzo.

<< Non immaginerai mai chi è venuto a trovarci! Prova a indovinare … no, te lo dico io! Guarda chi c’è! >> urlò sua sorella prima di spostarsi rivelando Theodore che appariva alquanto imbarazzato da quel benvenuto così caloroso.  
<< Salve Theodore, fatto buon viaggio? >> domandò lui, almeno la sua lettera era arrivata a destinazione se il greco era lì.  
<< Poteva andare peggio ma non mi lamento, con la mia amata città invasa dai barbari latini avevo bisogno di allontanarmi, pensate che hanno dichiarato l’unione delle due chiese ma niente farà mai inchinare la mia gente di fronte al papa cristiano >> annunciò Theo prima di abbracciarlo, capiva perché Niklaus ne fosse stato così attratto da trasformarlo a suo tempo ma non era il genere di fascino che prediligeva.  
<< Sono felice di saperti in buona salute, ci sarebbe un piccolo problema che potrebbe arrivare a una soluzione grazie alla tua presenza qui ad Alessandria >> dichiarò Elijah, lui e Rebekah avevano provato e prima di liberare Kol e Finn si era detto che doveva provare a contattare Theodore.  
<< Hai fatto bene, mi sono recata sul luogo ieri sera e … è ancora là e non vuole andarsene, oltre a quello si dice sicuro che cospiriamo contro di lui e mi ha fatto camminare all’indietro oltre che assicurarsi che non avessi armi o lettere compromettenti, credo che stare lì abbia finito per farlo definitivamente impazzire >> intervenne Rebekah e non aveva tutti i torti si disse Elijah, se avesse saputo come sarebbe finito sarebbe stato molto più deciso nell’opporsi.  
<< Quanto è grave esattamente? >> domandò loro Theodore, poteva andare peggio in effetti.

<< Conosci la vicenda di san Giovanni Stilita? >> certe faccende andavano gestite con calma e con pazienza, e per gradi.  
<< Colui che passò trent’anni su una colonna? … dovevate chiamarmi prima >> rispose Theo, per fortuna aveva sempre saputo analizzare una situazione con poche parole.

 

 

Trovare quel testo su san Giovanni Stilita era stata una fortuna insperata si disse Klaus Mikaelson.  
All’inizio aveva riso perché solo un idiota poteva passare trent’anni su una colonna a meditare ma poi ne aveva visto i vantaggi. Da una colonna poteva controllare più agevolmente quello che accadeva attorno a lui, se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato se ne sarebbe accorto e soprattutto aveva abbastanza tempo per riflettere. Era sicuro che i suoi fratelli complottassero contro di lui, Elijah gli aveva giurato di non provare rancore nei suoi confronti per averlo pugnalato ma forse era furioso per averlo allontanato da Aya e aver permesso lo sterminio della Strix, e Rebekah nonostante alcuni piacevoli momenti poteva ancora essere arrabbiata con lui, motivo per cui aveva deciso che sarebbe rimasto su quella colonna per almeno due anni, poi sarebbe sceso e avrebbe festeggiato a modo suo, procurarsi il sangue non era difficile, bastava seguire le proprie vittime dopo averle scelte dall’alto.  
Rebekah aveva trovato Azara, chissà come facevano all’amore due donne in quanto a Elijah … come si fosse trovato una simile baldracca era un mistero, però a lui piaceva e meno lo vedeva e meglio stava.  
Era immerso in quei pensieri, a cui alternava formule matematiche e possibili fantasie da dipingere sulla colonna durante la notte quando udì dei passi, secondo il sole era già mezzogiorno, il momento della giornata in cui Elijah cercava di farlo scendere … povero illuso; non era solo notò ascoltando con attenzione ma la questione poco lo toccava.  
Il rumore della scala era prevedibile, cominciava a stancarsi di tutta quella sciarada pensò per l’ennesima volta.

<< Credevo di essere stato chiaro, non intendo tornare a casa, non ne ho le prove ma sono sicuro che tu cospiri contro di me assieme alla famiglia dell’emiro, altrimenti non ti saresti messo quella puttana di Mehmed nel letto, hai accettato pagamenti migliori ma tutti perdiamo colpi con l’età. Quindi hai nuovamente sprecato il tuo tempo venendo qui, non intendo scendere >> dichiarò, un gabbiano, due gabbiani, tre gabbiani …  
<< Quando avrei cospirato contro di te? E sappi che l’ultima persona che ho ospitato nel mio letto è stata Zoe Notares e solo perché ha insistito tanto che dirle di no mi sarebbe sembrato sgarbato >> dichiarò la voce alla sua sinistra … giorno di giubilo e delizia fu il suo pensiero, il secondo che Elijah doveva essere disperato per aver convocato Theo.

<< Theo? Ti credevo a Costantinopoli? >> replicò, poteva spingere Theo dalla scala ma non era sicuro che l’avrebbe presa con la stessa calma di Elijah che si era limitato a rialzarsi, rassettarsi e andarsene, Theo era pur sempre un principe bizantino.  
<< E infatti ero lì ma la mia bella città sta diventando fin troppo latina per i miei gusti, inoltre la lettera di tuo fratello mi ha preoccupato … e chi sarebbe Mehmed? >> gli domandò Theo curioso ancora appoggiato alla scala.  
<< È una lunga storia ma noi abbiamo tempo dunque siedi e ti racconterò tutto >> rispose, Theo aveva avuto una bella idea nel recarsi ad Alessandria ma se non fosse arrivato da solo, se Mikael lo avesse seguito, o se lo avesse soggiogato in maniera tale da poter sapere dove si trovasse? Doveva essere prudente, e non fidarsi ciecamente di Theo era solo l’inizio.

<< Accetto, ma solo se scendi di qui e … possiamo andare dove desideri, non necessariamente dove abiti >> suggerì Theo, poteva essere una trappola ma poteva dirottarlo per le vie di Alessandria e scoprire che intenzioni avesse, tutto quello gli stava procurando un’emicrania ma non poteva correre alcun rischio.  
<< Proposta interessante, conosco una taverna dove potremmo passare del tempo … e cosa è accaduto tra te e Zoe Notares? >> domandò, doveva solo vedere come avrebbe reagito Theo alla sua proposta, e non era geloso, non lui … non era affatto geloso.  
<< Offrimi da bere amore mio e ti racconterò tutto, tranne alcuni dettagli che per discrezione tacerò >> rispose Theo prima di scendere, voleva fidarsi sul serio di Theo ma Mikael li stava ancora cercando e non era così stupido da affidarsi completamente all’altro senza aver preso le precauzioni necessarie.  
<< Una proposta veramente allettante >> rispose, la famiglia prima di tutto e Theo al momento non era famiglia inoltre non aveva notizie di Mikael da troppo tempo per credere che sarebbe durato per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- il calcolo questa volta è riferito oltre che al calendario cristiano a quello bizantino e a quello arabo  
> \- san Giovanni stilita passò 30 anni su una colonna a meditare e a pregare. 30 anni in cima a una colonna scendendo solo quando le autorità si offrivano di pulirgliela, la sua vicenda era molto in voga nel mondo bizantino  
> \- Firuze ha il volto della sempre bellissima Beren Saat di Magnificent Century Kosem


	13. Alessandria d'Egitto, 1223, 6731 o 619

New Orleans 1822:

Quando vide Firuze entrare di corsa, preparare i suoi bagagli in appena pochi istanti e partire dopo aver appena salutato tutti a Marcel fu chiaro che era successo qualcosa di brutto.  
<< Due settimane, credevo sarebbero durati di meno >> dichiarò Rebekah prima di tornare a dedicarsi agli scacchi, Elijah si limitò ad allungare distrattamente la mano e la bionda vi depose delle banconote, avevano addirittura scommesso pensò Marcel; nemmeno lui era così ingenuo da ignorare come Klaus e Firuze fossero distruttivi ma che fosse finito già tutto era quantomeno bizzarro.  
<< Sembra che il nuovo secolo abbia concesso a Firuze un po’ di giudizio, o forse sono le notizie dalla Grecia a preoccuparla >> si limitò a dire Elijah, secondo Marcel era nobile lottare per liberare la propria patria ma era sicuro che i turchi la pensassero diversamente.  
<< Non aveva quella villa meravigliosa a Patrasso? Spero che vi abbia fatto lanciare qualche incantesimo >> fece notare Rebekah.  
<< A Patrasso ha un vigneto, la villa di cui parli è vicino Corinto, sembra che vogliano segare l’istmo ma …. È un po’ come il passaggio a nord est, se ne parla tanto ma nessuno sa dove si trovi >> fu la replica di Elijah, sicuramente non troppo incoraggiante.

<< Ma dov’è andata Firuze? >> domandò lui curioso.  
<< Bel mistero, sicuramente lei e Nik hanno provato a uccidersi, lei deve aver fatto qualcosa e … tornerà, dai tempo al tempo >> rispose Rebekah con un sorriso enigmatico come se fosse abituata a quella situazione. << Firuze non parlerà, ha tanti difetti ma sa a chi deve lealtà inoltre … basta un telegramma alla persona giusta per farla calmare >> concluse Elijah, era evidente non solo che quella non era la prima volta ma che in passato Firuze non aveva rivelato la loro posizione a chicchessia.   
Marcel ebbe la risposta alla sua domanda poco dopo il vespro quando alcuni passi annunciarono il ritorno di Klaus che si presentò all’ingresso completamente bagnato, come se avesse appena fatto un bagno fuori programma.

<< Dov’è? Dov’è quella sgualdrina? >> urlò, Marcel non l’aveva mai visto così furioso, non c’era alcuna traccia di divertimento o ironia nelle sue parole questa volta.  
<< Ormai sarà su un treno, per Atlanta o per San Francisco, o addirittura per Chicago sebbene dubiti che apprezzi il freddo. Potrebbe anche essere su una nave per quel che mi riguarda, ti ricordo che il tappeto è un regalo personale dello shahan sha Abbas e gradirei non doverlo buttare, Niklaus, asciugati e poi potrai lagnarti in pace di Firuze >> fu il saluto di Elijah, shahan sha, se ricordava bene stava a significare che era un regalo del sovrano persiano pensò Marcel, addirittura i Mikaelson erano amici dei reali o quantomeno un tempo lo erano stati.  
<< Un regalo è quando qualcuno ti dona qualcosa di sua spontanea volontà, non quando lo soggioghi perché ti regali qualcosa, anche se conoscendo bene chi sia stato … non escludo che abbia ottenuto quel tappeto nella stessa maniera in cui ha ottenuto tutto il resto: facendo la puttana, al tuo Mehmed Kerabassi è sempre riuscito bene un simile atteggiamento >> replicò Klaus piccato prima di allontanarsi, dal sospiro di Rebekah Marcel intuì che doveva stare in silenzio.

<< Quindi voi parlate persiano? >> domandò a Rebekah che sorrise.  
<< No, o almeno io no, conosciamo l’arabo e il turco se può compensare la faccenda e credo che Nik conosca anche il siriaco, non che gli sia servito nella vita per fare qualcosa tranne quando ricorda di essere nestoriano, o si tratta di leggere un testo che ha la copertina di una Bibbia ma che in realtà è pieno di figure scollacciate >> replicò Rebekah cercando di non ridere, era evidente che sull’argomento non avrebbe detto un’altra parola sull’argomento.

 

 

Alessandria d’Egitto 1223:

Rientrarono a casa quando ormai era notte inoltrata.  
Rebekah fu la prima a udirli, forse perché la sua stanza era la più vicina alla porta e perché in quel momento si stava per addormentare cullata dalle mani di Azara che le accarezzavano distrattamente i capelli, l’amore di una donna la faceva stare stranamente bene. Sarebbe stato impossibile non udirli e non solo perché la porta si chiuse con un tonfo ma perché entrambi dovevano essere ubriachi e soprattutto erano rumorosi, le risate sembrava che rimbombassero.  
<< Ma … vi sembra questa l’ora di tornare? Cosa penseranno i vicini dopo tutte le precazioni che abbiamo preso? >> dichiarò a bassa voce dopo essersi infilata una vestaglia, Azara che li osservava attaccata alla parete curiosa.  
<< Che ci piace bere, Theo è qui e a me piace godere della sua compagnia >> le rispose Klaus prima che Theo lo coinvolgesse in un bacio appassionato facendo ridacchiare Azara.  
Rebekah stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta della stanza di Elijah si aprì rivelando Elijah stesso in vestaglia, e non era solo pensò Rebekah con un sospiro.

<< Io comprendo che tu voglia divertiti ma è davvero necessario tornare a quest’ora e fare tutto questo chiasso? >> domandò suo fratello scatenando le risate dei due.  
<< Ti abbiamo interrotto mentre eri con la tua sgualdrina? Basta dirlo invece di preoccuparti per me! >> fu la risposta di Klaus prima che Theo scoppiasse a ridere. << Hai ragione anima mia, ora che lo vedo devo dire che hai ragione: è davvero una puttana! Hai del vino in cantina? Voglio bere alla salute della puttana di tuo fratello, e poi fare tante altre belle cose >> intervenne Theo prima che i due salissero le scale ridendo e lei si limitasse a scuotere la testa, Azara che cercava di non ridere.  
<< Tuo fratello sta diventando sempre più sgarbato, dovresti fare qualcosa a riguardo >> disse una voce dietro di loro, la voce di Mehmed era così vellutata e insinuante da risultare quasi sempre irritante almeno per Rebekah, quel ragazzo non era nato per la politica o la guerra ma solo per il mestiere del letto e per quanto fosse odioso pensarlo Rebekah era cosciente che Mehmed ne fosse assolutamente consapevole e deciso a servirsene al meglio.  
<< Torna di là e fatti gli affari tuoi, della mia famiglia mi occupo io >> fu la risposta di Elijah prima che anche lei si decidesse a tornare nelle sue stanze.

<< Tutto questo non fa bene a nessuno >> dichiarò Azara prima di distendersi sul letto e farle cenno di avvicinarsi. Sapeva che la donna aveva ragione ma … era tutto così complicato, lo era sempre stato fin dall’inizio e aveva sperato … non sapeva più in cosa sperare.  
<< Almeno tuo fratello è sceso dalla colonna, purtroppo sembra che l’arrivo del suo amante non lo calmi, sospetta ancora di voi? >> domandò Azara quando la raggiunse, Niklaus era sceso dalla colonna ma se sospettava di loro … come poteva pensare che cospirassero contro di lui?   
<< Temo che sospetterà sempre di noi. Io … io ho fatto uno sbaglio molto tempo fa e Klaus me lo rinfaccerà per tutta la vita, in quanto ad Elijah e Mehmed … vorrei che avessi conosciuto Aya >> rispose lei prima di accarezzarle dolcemente i fianchi, e pensare che per tanti anni si era negata quel piacere.  
<< Ne parli come di una donna di buona reputazione e ingegno pronto … mi chiedo dove lo abbia trovato tuo fratello e quando >> si chiese Azara chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi le sue carezze, aveva ragione al Malik al Kamil quando le aveva fatto sapere che la loro famiglia poteva essere pericolosa specialmente per loro stessi. Aveva spesso conversato con l’emiro e sapeva che a mettere quell’idea nella testa di Klaus era stato uno degli uomini di corte, che avessero deciso di regalare Mehmed ad Elijah era solamente una maniera come un’altra di conquistare un alleato. Se solo fossero stati ancora a Costantinopoli, era abituata a quei giochi di potere ma quelli degli emirati le apparivano complicati e senza apparente scopo.

<< Lo era, vorrei tanto portati a Costantinopoli. La città più bella del mondo merita di essere visitata dalla più bella figlia del deserto >> replicò Rebekah prima di cercare le labbra di Azara in un bacio, le voci sulla sensualità delle donne moresche erano vere allora, e a lei andava benissimo così.  
<< Ogni cosa a suo tempo, ogni cosa a suo tempo >> dichiarò Azara prima di ricambiare il suo bacio.

Quando lo vide la mattina successiva Theo Commeno non ebbe alcun dubbio: Mehmed Kerabassi aveva la vocazione della puttana.  
Alto, dalla carnagione olivastra ma non troppo, sorriso malizioso, capelli appena riccioluti che gli cadevano svogliatamente sul viso e due gambe lunghe che sarebbero state adatte più a una danzatrice che a un uomo, Mehmed Kerabassi era fatto sicuramente per l’amore greco pensò. Ogni suo gesto era seduzione ma così sfrontata e languida che avrebbe innervosito chiunque, era sicuro che fosse eccezionale nell’alcova ma a parer suo questo non giustificava dei modi palesemente usciti da un bordello.  
<< Glielo ha regalato al Kamil qualche mese fa, ero sicuro si sarebbe stancato subito ma a quanto sembra il caro Mehmed conosce certi trucchi che farebbero arrossire una cortigiana >> gli sussurrò Klaus intento a consultare alcuni volumi della biblioteca.  
<< Credevo che a tuo fratello non piacessero così tanto gli uomini >> replicò Theo osservando Mehmed ed Elijah in giardino, Elijah si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi dal tomo che stava leggendo e l’altro si era avvicinato ancheggiando per poi cominciare a strusciarsi sensuale.  
<< Chi direbbe di no a qualcuno che ti si offre in quella maniera? Uomo o donna è indifferente, per fortuna Aya è morta perché se sapesse di questo scempio … >> replicò Klaus, tutto quello non sarebbe finito bene, e nemmeno lo riguardava più di tanto. Suo fratello si era messo Mhemed in casa e suo fratello lo avrebbe fatto sloggiare, semplice.

<< A proposito della Strix, ho effettivamente delle novità ma ho ritenuto giusto non avvertire Elijah, dubito che potrebbe fare qualcosa dopo averli abbandonati >> dichiarò Theo abbassando la voce, greci intriganti pensò Klaus con un sorriso.  
<< Dimmi tutto … deve essere importante se non hai rivelato nulla ad Elijah ma vuoi dirlo a me, quella specie di confraternita non mi è mai piaciuta >> lo incoraggiò Klaus e vide l’altro sorridere divertito, oh Theo.  
Theo si staccò dalla finestra e lo raggiunse e cominciò a parlare a voce bassa: << ne sono sopravvissuti diversi, e questo sono sicuro che lo avresti intuito. Aya ha preso il comando ma ovviamente una donna a capo di un gruppo come la Strix non può durare, sembra che stia cercando un uomo da mettere nominalmente a capo >>.  
Quella si che era una notizia interessante pensò Klaus, aveva dato per scontato che la Strix si fosse sciolta a causa della morte di tutti i suoi membri e invece erano sopravvissuti, interessanti.  
<< Un capo fantoccio, eh? E chi avrebbe pensato? Chi avrebbe in mente o forse quello non lo sai? >> lo provocò curioso.  
<< Sembra che ci fosse un nobile franco, o è arrivato poco dopo. Un nobile dal regno di Francia se ho capito bene, uno di quelli con il “de” prima del cognome e l’aria spocchiosa tipica dei nobili franchi >> rispose Theo, un nobile franco a capo della Strix, quello si che era divertente.  
<< Interessante, molto interessante anima mia >> rispose Klaus cercando di non ridacchiare.

<< Non l’ho comunicato a tuo fratello perché non si precipitasse a Costantinopoli, non abbiamo bisogno di una guerra civile, non quando stiamo per liberarci dei franchi >> replicò Theo prima di lanciare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e arrossire.  
<< Ho la sensazione che i franchi siano stati i peggiori nemici di sé stessi, come sempre …. Era da tanto che non ti vedevo arrossire >> dichiarò Klaus, da quella sera divertente che Theo aveva organizzato per lui, le migliori cortigiane e gli eunuchi di corte a loro disposizione per appagare la voglia di sangue e quella del letto, era stato a dir poco strabiliante, e aveva scoperto una certa fascinazione nei confronti degli eunuchi.  
<< Non credevo fossero così spudorati, ma tuo fratello che uso ne fa oltre ad appagare le sue voglie ogni volta che lo desidera? >> domandò Theo facendolo accorrere alla finestra, beh ... Mehmed sapeva come rendersi utile.  
<< Francamente lo ignoro, Mehmed è un regalo e … sicuramente sa farsi montare >> sussurrò lui, Mhemed era una puttana e prima se ne andava e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti, almeno la donna di Rebekah era discreta e aveva contatti con le congreghe egiziane e abissine ma Mehmed … tranne replicare i dipinti sconci non aveva alcun talento.  
<< Cavalca meglio di un puledro berbero, questo devo ammetterlo, ha contatti con l’harem almeno? >>   
<< Sembra di si ma per il momento non ci serve l’harem, le donne dell’emiro si fanno la guerra tra loro, gli eunuchi fanno la guerra alle donne e ai vizir e i vizir intrigano a favore di qualsiasi fazione, farebbero venire l’emicrania a chiunque, ma hanno un’arte molto particolare >> rispose, non che si potesse fare molto ma aveva sicuramente migliorato il suo studio dei paesaggi e dei dettagli anche se continuava a preferire la pittura occidentale.

<< Sai, potrei fermarmi qui a lungo, per il momento >> rispose Theo prima di sfiorargli il volto con le dita.  
<< Finchè non cospirerai contro di me sei il benvenuto, prova anche solo a fare qualcosa e amore o non amore io ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani >> rispose prima di cercare le sue labbra, quanto gli era mancato Theo Commeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- shahan sha: "re dei re ", titolo dello scià persiano fino ai tempi di Reza Pahlavi, di origine achemenide, Abbas fu il fondatore dell'impero safavide  
> \- siriaco: la lingua di culto dei nestoriani, oggi quasi scomparsa  
> \- ve l'avevo detto che avremo avuto anche femslash  
> \- Azara me la sono fancastata come Jessica Lucas, Mehmed Kerabassi come Hale Appleman, my fault  
> \- al Malik al Kamil, emiro egiziano, famoso per la quinta crociata e per aver ricevuto san Francesco, considerato uno degli uomini più colti del suo tempo


	14. Alessandria d'Egitto, 1223, 6731 o 619

Alessandria d’Egitto 1223:

  
Aveva fatto un errore, Elijah Mikaelson era sicuro di aver fatto un errore.  
Quando aveva saputo che il suo regalo consisteva effettivamente in una persona aveva provato ad opporre un gentile ma fermo rifiuto ma dopo il quarto rifiuto aveva capito che era meglio accettare per quieto vivere e così facendo si era ritrovato Mehmed Kerabassi.  
Mehmed apparteneva a quel tipo di persone che adoravano la sensualità e l’atto carnale vivendo unicamente di esso non avendo nessun altro talento. Solitamente detestava simili persone trovandole inutili, dannose e noiose ma con Mehmed era stato diverso. Probabilmente perchè dopo essere uscito dalla bara aveva delle necessità e probabilmente per il dolore di aver tradito Aya condannando la Strix allo sterminio aveva deciso che lo avrebbe avuto solamente per una notte, disgraziatamente a Mehmed Kerabassi era bastata una notte per mostrargli tutta la sua abilità e non aveva più saputo farne a meno, l’altro si era rivelato appassionato, inebriante e squisitamente depravato, motivo per cui trascorreva quasi ogni notte a letto con lui possedendolo ogni volta che ne avvertiva il bisogno.

Andava contro ogni suo principio, lui che era stato amato da una regina ora si ritrovava con una simile sgualdrina, ma Mehmed gli aveva donato un appagamento carnale che non avrebbe creduto possibile, era sicuro che avrebbe potuto proporgli le peggiori perversioni e l’altro avrebbe tranquillamente accettato, in conclusione Mehmed gli era necessario ma solamente finchè non avrebbe trovato qualcuno migliore, uomo o donna che fosse.  
Rebekah per fortuna aveva Azara accanto e l’arrivo di Theodore gli rendeva tutto più semplice, stavano accadendo troppe follie ad Alessandria e non era sicuro lasciare la città per … nessuna destinazione al momento.

<< Dovremmo andare da qualche parte, solamente noi due >> sentì mormorare dietro di sé, si era quasi dimenticato di Mehmed che in quel momento era disteso sul letto intento a fare chissà cosa.  
<< Non ora, fa’ silenzio e vestiti >> rispose prima di lanciare uno sguardo distratto a quel corpo, Yusuf pochi mesi prima gli aveva chiesto cosa aveva intenzione di fare perché in Europa si parlava di una nuova crociata. Gli aveva risposto che non era un suo problema ma forse … forse sapeva come liberarsi di Mehmed. L’imperatore Federico non gli era mai piaciuto, era un uomo di genio ma troppo ambizioso e se pensava di mettere le mani su Gerusalemme allora errava, né i tedeschi né tantomeno i franchi avevano avuto fortuna a oriente, aveva però il sangue degli Altavilla e quello deponeva a suo favore ma non era un uomo del nord e non lo sarebbe mai stato. La recente sconfitta però scombussolava i suoi piani, i latini avrebbero voluto vendetta e quello significava nuovi soldati, nuove sconfitte e un vuoto di potere di cui approfittare.  
<< Sicuro di volerlo? Potremmo rimanere qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi … solamente noi due >> lo provocò Mehmed prima di voltarsi offrendogli un’eccellente visuale del suo fondoschiena. Niklaus aveva ragione a definire Mehmed una sgualdrina, tutto nei movimenti del corpo, negli atteggiamenti e persino nelle parole rivelavano la vera natura di Mehmed e disgraziatamente accendevano anche il suo desiderio, la tentazione di raggiungerlo su quel letto e abbandonarsi alla passione era forte ma aveva qualcosa di molto più interessante di cui occuparsi si disse.  
<< Sicurissimo, se entro cinque minuti non sei vestito ti lascio qui >> rispose prima di dirigersi verso la porta, Yusuf aveva scritto, Theo era in città ed era il momento di abbandonare la sciocca e folle politica degli harem di corte per dedicarsi a qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa di cui era degno.

Avvertì distintamente il rumore dei passi di Mehmed, avrebbe preferito saperlo lontano dalla sua famiglia ma poteva sopportare quei momenti, ovviamente la notte avrebbe saputo come ricompensarlo. Aya era diversa, il loro era stato un legame intellettuale, la mente di lei andava di pari passo con la sua e sebbene di aspetto mirabile aveva anche altre qualità fuori dall’alcova, dettaglio che non poteva dirsi di Mehmed Kerabassi. Non si era mai sentito così attratto da qualcuno esclusivamente a livello carnale e non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva per niente il modo di porsi dell’altro ma avrebbe pensato anche a quel problema, per il momento aveva qualcuno che appagava completamente i suoi istinti come prima di allora nessun’altro era mai riuscito a fare.

 

§§§

 

Rebekah era sicura che il momento di decidere il da farsi sarebbe arrivato.  
Ora che Theo era arrivato era sicura che a breve i suoi fratelli avrebbero deciso cosa fare ad Alessandria, se fosse dipeso da lei sarebbero rimasti male notizie che arrivavano non erano rassicuranti e non sapeva come si sarebbero comportati Nik ed Elijah.  
Era stato evidente a tutti come sarebbe finito e quale fosse il vero problema: i latini, sempre i latini aveva pensato mentre si godeva una tazza di caffè, quella bevanda così amata dai maomettani le piaceva, era adatta al clima del deserto. C’era qualcosa che aveva notato solo in quel momento, non per disattenzione ma perché fino a quel momento non le era assolutamente importato: la maniera diversa con cui i suoi fratelli trattavano i rispettivi amanti.

Nik aveva fatto sedere Theo alla sua sinistra e tra lui e il principe vi era una situazione di assoluta parità, bastava vedere come Theo si divertisse a sussurrargli parole all’orecchio in greco, Theo era stato un bel ragazzo ma trasformato quando era alle soglie della maturità era più che bello, era affascinante e il modo in cui li guardava dimostrava come si considerasse un loro pari. Theo le piaceva inoltre era dai tempi di Aurora che non vedeva sorridere così suo fratello e lei non si sarebbe intromessa.  
Elijah invece si era sistemato sul divano e Mehmed aveva poggiato la testa sulle sue ginocchia e sicuramente suo fratello era più interessato alla conversazione che non al suo compagno di letto dato che il movimento delle sue mani tra i capelli di Mehmed appariva del tutto involontario e frutto dell’abitudine eppure il giovane lo guardava con lo stesso sguardo di un cane che ha appena trovato un padrone. L’altro sembrava accontentarsi ma era chiaro a tutti che se da un giorno all’altro Mehmed Kerabassi fosse scomparso non sarebbe importato a nessuno, nemmeno ad Elijah con cui divideva il letto da settimane, se solo Aya quel giorno li avesse seguiti si disse per l’ennesima volta Rebekah mentre Azara si appoggiava distrattamente sulla sua spalla.

<< La situazione è semplice: Tessalonica è caduta ma gli altri quanto dureranno? E soprattutto … davvero il vescovo di Roma crede che noi soggiaceremo alle sue richieste? L’unione delle due chiese è una folle bestemmia e i latini dovrebbero tutti morire per questo. Chi davvero mi preoccupa sono i turchi di Rum, il loro comandante passa di vittoria in vittoria e se nemmeno il vostro emiro egiziano riesce a fermarlo allora … dovremmo piangere perché abbiamo perso dei territori o gioire perché non sono dei latini? >> dichiarò Theo riassumendo le notizie che portava.  
<< I turchi di Rum non sono il problema, non ancora almeno. Il vero problema è l’imperatore tedesco che punta a prendere la croce come suo nonno, ora … siccome non possiamo essere sicuri che muoia come suo nonno … il vero problema è un uomo imprevedibile, mezzo tedesco e mezzo uomo del nord e cresciuto dagli arabi, inoltre le voci che arrivano non mi piacciono, non ho capito se sia una strega o se abbia delle congreghe al suo servizio >> replicò Elijah, il kaiser Friedrich doveva essere un uomo notevole … un vero peccato che fosse con Azara al momento.

<< C’è un solo imperatore ed è il basileus! Questi tedeschi giocano con cose più grandi di loro come bambini sventati, e giuro su tutto quello che avete di più sacro che nessun’altro latino metterà piede nella mia sacra città! >> urlò Theo prima di alzarsi di scatto.  
<< Rimettiti subito a sedere e ragioniamo. Se il tedesco dovesse sbarcare quale strada prenderebbe per Gerusalemme? E a noi cosa dovrebbe importare? Se anche la notizia della nostra presenza dovesse attirare Mikael questa volta gli sarebbe difficile arrivare senza essere visto e noi avremmo sufficiente vantaggio per andare ovunque vogliamo. Detto ciò Theo questa tua passione ritengo che debba essere mostrata da un’altra parte … le mie stanze per esempio >> spiegò Klaus facendo ridacchiare tutti loro.  
<< Concentriamoci, nessun esercito cristiano ha mai sconfitto la cavalleria degli emiri e quello che è accaduto a Las Navas de Tolosa, credo sia questo il nome, è stato un caso fortuito dunque l’imperatore non ha speranze di vittoria e i tedeschi non conoscono l’arte della guerra, lanciarsi addosso al nemico non è guerra ma una rissa da ubriachi, nostro padre è il vero problema, non il kaiser che probabilmente non o i turchi di Rus. Per il momento la Grecia e Costantinopoli non sono sicure per noi, se mai dovessimo fuggire riterrei saggio puntare verso al Andalus o la Berberia, a meridione saremmo fin troppo visibili >> ragionò Elijah, non aveva nemmeno pensato all’Italia e Rebekah ne capiva il motivo. Alexander era morto da tempo ma aveva la sensazione che la sua missione non fosse morta con lui.

<< A Nord, dovete andare a nord, nella Rus di Kiev. Lì sarete al sicuro >> intervenne Mehmed Kerabassi che in quel momento si stava strusciando peggio in un gatto al sole, ancora un po’ e avrebbe persino fatto le fusa pensò Rebekah cercando di ignorarlo.  
<< Io non intendo seguire il suggerimento di una sgualdrina conclamata! Ma perché non usi la bocca per qualcosa di più utile invece di certe scempiaggini? La Rus di Kiev è il luogo meno sicuro per noi proprio perché sarà li che nostro padre ci cercherà, inoltre … >> Rebekah smise di ascoltare concentrandosi su Azara invece che sulla lite che stava per scoppiare.

<< A volte ho la sensazione che lo desideri, per questo è così arrabbiato con lui >> le sussurrò Azara facendola sorridere.  
<< Verresti con noi? >> le domandò giocando con i nastri che l’altra aveva tra i capelli.  
<< Non così a nord, potrei accompagnarvi però, ma non oltre Edirne, di più non oso >> le rispose Azara prima di accarezzarle le labbra con la punta delle dita, quello si che sarebbe stato divertente, incredibilmente divertente.

 

 

 

Ne parlarono meglio quella sera, in giardino Azara stava cantando qualcosa appoggiata a Rebekah mentre Theo stava degustando una delle sue bottiglie di vino cipriota e Mehmed si godeva la musica muovendosi pigramente a tempo.  
<< Dovresti avere più rispetto per me, fratello >> lo rimproverò Elijah. Rispettava suo fratello, lo avrebbe sempre rispettato ma questo non significava che dovesse farsi piacere Mehmed Kerabassi, di quell’essere non aveva la minima stima e mai ne avrebbe avuta.  
<< Per te ne ho quanto ne vuoi, per la sgualdrina che divide il tuo letto no. Quell’essere non ha fatto che saltare di letto in letto e ora ha trovato il tuo, ci sono tanti uomini migliori … come Theo >> tentò di spiegargli, a quanto sembrava le acrobazie da cortigiana di Mehmed avevano completamente rimbecillito suo fratello peggio di un filtro d’amore.  
<< Mi stai per caso chiedendo se voglia condividere il letto con Theodore? Lo lascio a te e non solo perché sono a conoscenza di cosa provi per lui >> fu la risposta di suo fratello, condividere Theo … come se fosse così folle, Theo era suo e di nessun’altro, nessuno doveva permettersi di toccare le sue cose o di portargliele via.

<< Te ne sono grato, sai dove potremmo andare … a Tarnovo, ho sempre voluto imparare a scrivere in … credo si chiami cirillico >> replicò, vicini ma non troppo al potere e i bulgari potevano essere utili specialmente ora che i greci resistevano appena e i latini davano cenni di cedimento.  
<< A nostro padre vennero donate delle terre vicino l’antica capitale, non sono a conoscenza del loro stato ma potrebbero essere un utile punto di partenza sebbene il rischio di essere scoperti sia alto >> gli fece notare Elijah, i bulgari erano vincenti e stare dalla loro parte poteva aiutare molto di più del vegetare in Egitto.  
<< Non ci cercherebbe lì inoltre saremmo al sicuro. I bulgari vincono, i latini non dureranno e i greci riavranno il loro impero … ora ritengo doveroso saltare sul carro del vincitore e quelli sono i bulgari, o i turchi di Rus sebbene il khan dei tartari si stia facendo minaccioso >> ribatté lui, dalla Bulgaria sarebbe stato più agevole per tutti far arrivare Theo, Azara probabilmente li avrebbe seguiti e in quanto a Mehmed … quelli non erano affari suoi.  
<< I tartari non sono fatti per le conquiste ma solo per le razzie dunque rassicurati. La Bulgaria è al momento preda di vari branchi mentre in Grecia le congreghe si fanno la guerra tra loro, l’Europa non è sicura, forse al Andalus potrebbe essere una sistemazione discreta >> ragionò suo fratello.

Al Andalus era vicina all’Italia e meno si avvicinavano e meglio era, Alexander era morto ma niente garantiva che altri non avessero deciso di seguire le orme di quello sciagurato, nessun luogo al mondo sarebbe mai stato realmente sicuro per loro.  
<< Non possiamo esserne sicuri, per ora rimaniamo qui, poi se ci sarà davvero una crociata, e ne dubito, allora decideremo cosa fare, potremmo anche unirci all’esercito quando dovranno tornare in Italia sconfitti >> dichiarò, perché quello era sicuro, i latini sarebbero stati sconfitti.  
<< Non nutri fiducia nei cattolici latini? >> domandò Elijah divertito.  
<< Ho visto l’esercito di Sal al Din fare a pezzi quello latino, il re inglese perdere la reputazione ad Acri e no, sia come stratega che come nestoriano … e se andassimo a Baghdad? Ultimamente sembra che ci sia da divertirsi da quelle parti >> replicò, tra congiure di palazzo, rivolte e sollevamenti di piazza nessuno avrebbe badato a loro.

<< Non è una cattiva idea, ma ci penseremo al momento opportuno >> fu la risposta, seguì lo sguardo di suo fratello e sorrise: Mehmed Kerabassi li stava guardando, uno sguardo così ricolmo di desiderio e di lussuria che gli fecero desiderare di sbatterlo contro il primo letto e allo stesso tempo di ucciderlo, dovevano liberarsi di quel peso morto e poi potevano pensare in pace si disse per l’ennesima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- il caffè era già noto nelle regioni dell'antico califfato ababside, Egitto compreso, aveva avuto fortuna in Grecia e a Costantinopoli ma non troppa  
> \- "i turchi di Rum ": i futuri turchi ottomani  
> \- Federico II, lo Stupor Mundi, era in effetti nipote di Federico i, il Barbarossa, morto durante la terza crociata mentre cercava di guadare un fiume; Federico aveva sangue normanno nelle vene tramite la madre Costanza d'Altavilla, dunque vichingo che venivano anche detti "uomini del nord" o "northmen"  
> \- Las Navas de Tolosa, la prima grande vittoria dell'esercito spagnolo, considerata il vero inizio de la reconquista, all'epoca nel mondo arabo fu vista come una piccola sconfitta che avrebbe avuto scarsissime conseguenze  
> \- Al Andalus, ossia l'Andalusia, per estensione la Spagna musulmana, la Barberia invece oggi è formata da Marocco, Algeria e Tunisia  
> \- Tarnovo era la capitale del secondo impero bulgaro, il bulgaro tuttora si serve dell'alfabeto cirillico, quello russo per intenderci


	15. Gerusalemme 1229:

New Orleans 1825:

La messa lo annoiava sempre pensò Marcel cercando di reprimere l’ennesimo sbadiglio.  
Nessuno dei Mikaelson era cattolico, Rebekah viveva tranquilla ondeggiando tra misticismo, paganesimo e ateismo, Klaus era nestoriano, qualsiasi cosa volesse significare mentre Elijah sicuramente non era cattolico, bastava vedere come si facesse il segno della croce, alla rovescia e con due dita, gesto che puntualmente provocava le occhiatacce del prete. Nessuno dei tre era interessato però recarsi in chiesa era utile a mantenere buoni rapporti con la cittadinanza e così una volta a settimana lui si ritrovava a dover sottostare a quella tortura.  
Quel giorno non era diverso, aveva caldo, l’aria era pesante, il sermone più soporifero che mai e l’incenso gli stava procurando una bella emicrania, Rebekah contava le assi sul soffitto, Elijah si faceva educatamente gli affari suoi e Klaus sembrava stranamente interessato al contenuto del testo che stava leggendo, era però strano che in dieci minuti avesse voltato pagina solamente due volte, molto strano.

Stava per chiedergli cosa ci trovasse di così interessante nella Bibbia quando notò la mano di Elijah tamburellare sulle ginocchia di Klaus il quale con un sospiro divertito gli consegnò la Bibbia. Elijah si limitò a sistemare il libro davanti a sé senza toccarlo mentre Rebekah muoveva il ventaglio per evitare che ci si accorgesse che stava ridendo di gusto, e lui non capiva cosa ci fosse di così divertente in tutto quello.  
Gli fu tutto più chiaro all’uscita dalla messa quando Klaus gli passò con discrezione un libro, frontespizio della Bibbia e testi con immagini … decisamente audaci, una lettura a cui avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi prima o poi pensò.

<< Vi stavo aspettando voi tre >> disse una voce non appena entrarono, seduta vicino la porta del salotto c’era una donna, occhi verdi, abito celeste e … quelli non potevano essere i suoi capelli pensò Marcel osservandola, nessuno poteva avere capelli di quel colore.  
<< Beatriz? Non eri a Cuba? >> domandò Rebekah entusiasta prima che la donna si avvicinasse, baciasse tutti e tre sulla bocca come se lo trovasse assolutamente normale, decidesse che anche lui era degno di un suo bacio e provvedesse subito.  
<< Ero a Cuba anima mia, ed era mia intenzione recarmi a Reina de los Angeles ma poi ho avuto la notizia e ho ordinato alla nave di fare rotta su Nueva Orleans per avvisarvi, questa volta sarà molto divertente ma non ho tempo o energie per rimanere >> dichiarò prima di sorridere allusiva.  
<< Tu sei entrata qui solo per avvisare? L’ho sempre detto che eri pazza Beatriz ma hai un desiderio di suicidio che mi lascia sorpreso, se proprio vuoi porre fine alla tua vita ci sono sistemi migliori >> la minacciò Klaus prima che Beatriz mettesse la mano sulla porta e ridacchiasse divertita, pazza e temeraria si disse Marcel.

<< Se non si è pazzi si finisce per annoiarsi e annoiarsi per tutta l’eternità è inutile cuore mio, se non fossi in ritardo sarei rimasta per scambiare quattro chiacchiere, uno o due baci e chissà cos’altro, vi lascio il giornale e vi salutò perché Juan mi aspetta … e divertitevi >> dichiarò Beatriz prima di correre via lasciando tutti e quattro senza parole.  
<< Beatriz Maria Juana Negret y Agrado … ma suore più sane di mente in quel convento non potevi trovarne, proprio lei? >> domandò Klaus ad alta voce poco prima che Rebekah ribattesse qualcosa in spagnolo, quella donna era stata una suora e ora …  sicuramente trasformarla l’aveva resa più esuberante.

<< Oh bontà divina, perché? >> si rese conto che Elijah era l’unico ad aver effettivamente letto il giornale, lui stava seguendo il dibattito tra Klaus e Rebekah cercando di capirci qualcosa.  
<< Cosa è successo? Ci sono troppe donne che lavorano? ... un giornalista ha sbagliato di nuovo un congiuntivo? O forse hanno scoperto che i tulipani non sono un buon investimento? >> lo prese in giro Klaus. La risposta di Elijah fu semplicemente quella di voltare il giornale, perchè a loro doveva interessare la notizia di una rivolta repressa a San Pietroburgo?

<< Verranno qui, lo sai tu, lo so io e lo sanno loro, probabilmente saranno già in viaggio >> si limitò a dichiarare Elijah.  
<< Non … sono sempre stati sudditi fedeli, esuberanti ma fedeli >> intervenne Rebekah.  
<< Potrebbe ma la fedeltà di Ilj’odor è particolare, Marja Nikolaevna sta diventando incredibilmente testarda e Vitalij preferisce assecondarli >> fu la risposta prima che tutti e tre sospirasse, chiunque fosse in arrivo non era un ospite semplice, o benaccetto ragionò Marcel.

 

Gerusalemme 1229:

La notizia che l’imperatore e al Malik al Kamil avessero firmato un accordo in cui l’imperatore otteneva senza combattere i luoghi santi e Gerusalemme si era diffusa alquanto rapidamente, specialmente perché il kaiser era ancora scomunicato.  
Klaus Mikaelson aveva dunque deciso che lui avrebbe visto l’imperatore perché uomini così non nascevano tutti i giorni e aveva preparato i bagagli per Gerusalemme, che i suoi fratelli lo seguissero era scontato, il kaiser era riuscito in un’impresa unica pertanto meritava che lui gli desse attenzione.  
Theo da Costantinopoli aveva fatto sapere che disapprovava, che l’unico imperatore era il basileus ma anche lui aveva deciso di conoscere quell’uomo eccezionale fosse solo per poter vedere un tedesco così meritevole di lodi, Azara appurato che la meta era Gerusalemme aveva accettato di andare con loro e Mehmed Kerabassi al solo pensiero di poter essere sostituito da qualche italiana del seguito del kaiser aveva cominciato a preparare il suo bagaglio.

<< La ricordavo più piccola >> dichiarò quella sera mentre osservava il paesaggio dal balcone, per fortuna a suo tempo Elijah era riuscito a preservare la proprietà, che ne fosse entrato in possesso tramite un misto di svalutazione e compulsione era secondario.  
<< Una tua idea, avrei dovuto farla arredare ma ho avuto altri pensieri per la testa >> ammise Elijah prima di raggiungerlo, Rebekah era già alla finestra in attesa di vedere il kaiser, un mortale era pur sempre un mortale, anche se aveva una corona in testa a suo parere.  
<< Mehmed? Non ti giudico ma … potresti avere di meglio, sono sicuro che al mondo esistono uomini migliori da ospitare nel proprio letto >> ribatté lui, in quei sei anni la presenza di Mehmed gli era riuscita tollerabile, fastidiosa ma tollerabile. Mehmed era un brillante esemplare di sgualdrina il cui unico scopo era stare sulla schiena oltre ad un’arroganza come poche e un’alterigia insopportabile, cosa ci trovasse Elijah oltre alle sue abilità di letto gli era sconosciuto.  
<< Tu lascia fare a me, il corteo del kaiser arriverà a momenti >> fu la replica di Elijah, il kaiser … era curioso di vederlo dopo tutto quello che aveva sentito su di lui. Apostata, scomunicato, eretico, arabo, vizioso, perverso, seduttore, intrigante e tanto altro, un uomo del genere meritava sicuramente di essere annoverato tra le sue conoscenze, aveva la sensazione che tutto non sarebbe stato così facile e voleva approfittarne.

<< Sei curioso di vedere lo Stupor Mondi? >> lo prese in giro suo fratello, era curioso? Si, ma non così tanto o almeno non gliel’avrebbe data vinta.  
<< Non per sé, ma per quello che ha fatto sebbene dubiti che una crociata vinta da un re scomunicato possa durare, ai latini queste cose non piacciono >> rispose lui poco prima che si udisse un rumore caratteristico, il kaiser era finalmente arrivato.  
Friedrich von Hohenstaufen, kaiser del Sacro Romano Impero, re di Sicilia, re di Napoli nonché re di Gerusalemme da quando aveva sposato l’unica figlia di Jean di Brienne, era un uomo alquanto attraente, emanava sicurezza di sé, vestiva con gusto e aveva i capelli rossi. Fisicamente era abbastanza anonimo pensò Klaus Mikaelson osservando ma i suoi occhi … quegli occhi erano speciali, quell’uomo era destinato ad essere ricordato, fosse solo per quegli occhi e non ultimo per le sue tante corone che lo rendevano il latino più potente del suo tempo. E li stava guardando, era sicuro che per un istante il kaiser avesse alzato lo sguardo nella loro direzione, sicuramente Rebekah avrebbe avuto di cui parlare si disse prima di udire i passi di Theo, persino lui che era un principe bizantino aveva voluto vedere il tanto celebrato e odiato Stupor Mundi, Frederich era sicuramente lo stupore del mondo.  
<< Lo odiano tutti, i latini perché tenta di limitare le libertà che si sono voluti dare in spregio all’impero, il vescovo di Roma perché si sente accerchiato, i greci perché se muovesse contro i regni latini potrebbe sconfiggerli facilmente, e gli arabi perché non è uno di loro, i re così sfortunati non durano >> dichiarò Rebekah quando il corteo si fu allontanato, la sconfitta dei regni latini era sempre più imminente e Theo aveva delle notizie che potevano essergli utili ma non aveva aggiunto altro.

<< Un re eletto dai suoi pari è un re che dovrà sempre rendere conto ai suoi vassalli e che può essere deposto se li scontenta troppo, la corona imperiale è tanto bella quanto fragile, un balocco che tutti vogliono ma che nessuno riesce a tenere a lungo a differenza della nostra bella corona >> le rispose Theo.  
<< Un latino non è fatto per questo posto, anche se cresciuto da Veri Credenti >> intervenne Mehmed con un sorriso malizioso prima di appoggiarsi sensuale al muro, per fortuna erano stati invitati al banchetto di benvenuto pensò Klaus, tutto quello stava diventando estremamente interessante.

Il banchetto si stava rivelando alquanto divertente.  
Gli uomini del kaiser da un lato, i tedeschi a dimostrare nuovamente di essere l’anello di congiunzione tra l’uomo e il maiale, i siciliani per fortuna più raffinati ma alquanto volgari e i greci sempre impeccabili, Alessandria e le sue raffinatezze gli mancavano pensò Klaus Mikaelson prima di fare cenno a Theo di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, nessuno si era mai scandalizzato di quello si disse guardandosi attorno. Rebekah era con Azara, il braccio distrattamente appoggiato sulle spalle dell’altra mentre Elijah sebbene si dimostrasse interessato alla conversazione era sicuramente molto più interessato alla mano di Mehmed Kerabassi appena scomparsa sotto il tavolo, ordinaria amministrazione si disse.  
Il kaiser sapeva gestire una corte, niente di diverso da quella di un qualsiasi duca greco ma per quei porci analfabeti dei tedeschi doveva essere un sogno, e lui … era una sua impressione o non aveva smesso di fissarli per tutto il tempo?

<< Ci stanno guardando >> gli sussurrò Theo, anche lui se n’era accorto e sebbene una parte di sé ne fosse lusingata non era così idiota da immaginare che si trattasse solo di curiosità. Mikael poteva essere lì, pronto a piombare su di loro in qualsiasi momento, poteva aver soggiogato qualcuno perché venissero rapiti e portati al suo cospetto, poteva aver ordinato che fossero sorvegliati, le ipotesi erano infinite e una peggiore dell’altra si disse cercando di rimanere calmo.  
<< Non appena terminano le portate ce ne andiamo, da tre uscite diverse e a intervalli di quindici minuti, percorreremo tre diverse strade per non essere individuati e se anche fosse … è molto scortese seguire le persone per bene >> dichiarò facendo ridere Theo, il kaiser aveva appena dato un ordine e sentiva che in qualche maniera lo riguardava.  
L’inviato del kaiser si avvicinò alla loro tavole parlottò per qualche istante con Elijah che sembrò trovare quel discorso divertente e Klaus lo vide annuire, forse aveva pensato al peggio, o forse suo fratello stava per tradirlo. Elijah voleva sicuramente vendicarsi dei fatti di Costantinopoli e aveva atteso tutti quegli anni, una mossa astuta pensò quando suo fratello fece cenno a lui e a Rebekah di avvicinarsi.

<< Il kaiser gradirebbe conferire con me … da soli, nelle stanze che gli sono state preparate, questa notte >> rivelò loro Elijah facendolo scoppiare a ridere, era un po’ geloso anche se aveva Theo ma l’altro era un imperatore e invece … suo fratello amava le corone, prima la regina di Francia e ora il kaiser, davvero molto divertente. Sarebbe stato disposto a mettere da parte Theo per il kaiser? Probabilmente si, o avrebbe potuto chiedere al kaiser se accettava rapporti numerosi, essendo stato cresciuto dagli arabi sicuramente quel ragazzo era abbastanza perverso.  
<< Fai attenzione, il kaiser è il kaiser ma io ci tengo che arrivi intatto al matrimonio, nessuno ti sposerà se si scopre del kaiser >> lo prese in giro facendo ridere Rebekah, era sicuro che anche lei avesse puntato l’imperatore, se puntasse all’uomo o al regnante non gli interessava.

<< Non andrai, non è vero? >> domandò Mehmed terrorizzato, il kaiser era un nemico che non poteva sconfiggere, come amante era sicuramente più esperto ma l’altro era un re e … doveva fare qualcosa, se fossero stati da soli sarebbe scivolato sotto il tavolo per ricordare a Elijah Mikaelson che solo lui poteva dargli quel piacere, che era l’unico capace di procurargli un godimento così intenso, sapeva fin troppo bene che l’altro lo cercava unicamente per appagare i propri istinti carnali ma aveva bisogno di essere con lui, di risplendere di luce riflessa, gli bastavano quelle attenzioni perché lui aveva abbastanza amore per entrambi. I fratelli di lui lo disprezzavano ma finché Elijah continuava a volere il suo corpo lui avrebbe accettato tutto, era cosciente di come l’altro provasse sentimenti squisitamente carnali nei suoi confronti e di non essere il primo uomo a entrare nel suo letto ma voleva essere indimenticabile e aveva un’eternità per riuscire nell’impresa.  
<< È il kaiser a ordinarlo e agli ordini di un imperatore non si oppone un rifiuto, anche se la corona potrebbe scivolargli via da un momento all’altro >> fu la replica di Elijah che fece ridere gli altri, Rebekah era gelosa di tutto quello perché il kaiser era assolutamente affascinante ma aveva la sensazione che non fosse un uomo tranquillo, e lei si era fin troppo abituata alla tranquillità che le dava Azara per barattarla con la condizione di puttana imperiale.

<< Non durerà, ma … almeno fino a domani mattina sarà ancora re e imperatore, anche se scomunicato >> dichiarò Theo prima di cercare le labbra di Klaus, erano a Gerusalemme e dovevano assolutamente divertirsi, si sarebbe inventato qualcosa.  
<< Molto spiritosi, non aspettatemi e … ritengo che ne approfitterò per fargli alcune domande, un uomo come lui deve sicuramente sapere >> concluse Elijah prima di sorridere al kaiser che li stava osservando, doveva chiedere di Mikael e soprattutto dei cacciatori perché era sicuro che la morte di Alexander non fosse stata la soluzione definitiva.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- rivedremo Beatriz, ho in mente una bella storyline per lei, oh si  
> \- Friedrich von Hohenstaufen, da noi Federico II, re di Napoli, re di Sicilia, imperatore di Germania, re di Gerusalemme, detto lo Stupor Mundi, uomini come lui non nascono tutti i giorni  
> \- ammetto che ero indecisa su chi dei tre si sarebbe sacrificato per la patria … per 5 secondi, Federico era allegramente bisessuale, il suo harem comprendeva bellezze siciliane, dame tedesche, odalische arabe, eunuchi e paggi  
> \- i greci ebbero sempre brutti pregiudizi nei confronti dei altini, specie se tedeschi

**Author's Note:**

> \- devo capire perché la maggior parte dei titoli che penso per TO sono in spagnolo, srsl  
> \- presenza, ma non massiccia come avrei voluto di personaggi storici realmente esistiti, o dei loro cliché, fate vobis  
> \- presenza di relazioni etero, gay, lesbo e di tutto quello che c'è nel mezzo perché ritengo impossibile che in oltre 1000 anni nessuno dei Mikaelson non abbia avuto relazioni con un esponente dello stesso sesso, Freya docet  
> \- all'inizio di ogni capitolo verrà inserita la data, nel caso si renda necessaria la doppia datazione come in questo caso: verrà subito spiegata ma si tratterà principalmente dei pezzi riguardanti l'impero bizantino e poi la Russia


End file.
